Things Change
by Aldsvider
Summary: Shoujoai content. A story involving the Guardians of the Moon Kingdom and how they find themselves changing mentally, physically, and spiritually. Who ever said coming of age in the Silver Millennium was easy?
1. Chapter 1: Wet Behind the Ears

Okay, so I know that I said at one point in time that I wasn't going to post this story until it was done. Well, things change, so here it is. A little something to hold you over till I finish the next chapter of one of my other stories (which it looks like Nine Kingdoms is getting the next update), my way of saying sorry that I'm so slow in updating. Something you should know about this story though. It's going at a fast pace, and it's pretty much just something I wrote for the hell of it, to have a change from the other two. No research involved, squat, nothing. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. So far...

_-Aldsvider_

**Things Change**

**Chapter 1: Wet Behind the Ears**

Rei remembered well the day her world changed and exactly who brought about that change. It wasn't as apparent to her then as it is now, but as one grows they become more aware of themselves and others. It can be a subtle change, or it can hit you one day out of the blue like a bolt of lightning from a clear sky. Rei saw no sign of the complications awaiting her. There were times when she wondered if things would be different now if she hadn't waited so long to find her courage. She guessed that she was just a little too late.

- + - + - + - + - +

Being a guardian of the Moon Kingdom was not an easy job, though it was not a totally unpleasant one either, or so Rei had been told. The princess of Mars had her duties and this was one of them that she must accept regardless of her opinion on the matter. Rei, being the age of sixteen Earth years, was deemed ready to receive her training to be a guardian by all the sources who, well, deemed these sorts of things. She knew that this day would come eventually and, having prior knowledge, she was prepared for what awaited her at the Palace of the Moon. It was rather exciting at the time, to be going away from Mars to a whole new place, a world different from her own. Rei was not one to usually get so eager about much really, but any young woman, adolescent or not, was bound to muster up some enthusiasm out of the whole ordeal. After sixteen years of her staid and remarkably uneventful life on Mars she might finally get to live a bit. Now her life on Mars had not been a complete stagnate pool of boredom mind you. She did receive lessons daily that were to sculpt her into what a Martian princess was expected to represent. Although she did not find most of them half as interesting as her mentors seemed to think they were, she did take some pleasure in earning high respect among her instructors by displaying her remarkable talents in quickly harnessing her control over the Martian element. Fire.

Not in any of their many years alive had they seen someone so in control over the element. Rei did not merely control it. She ruled it. Held the reins so tightly and precisely, not asking, but commanding. It was natural to her. She liked to imagine that somewhere within herself burned an immense flame that she alone controlled. Others even spoke of how, sometimes, they swore that they saw a spark of that blaze burning in her violet eyes. Especially when her temper flared, which was not rare. As a result, not many approached the princess of Mars. With hair, darker than ebony, and an exotic beauty imminent in her adolescent form, most were intimidated by her. Rei, already withdrawn from those her own age, paid no head to any of this. She didn't mind being by herself and took pleasure in the solitude. She was going to the Palace of the Moon to become stronger and better herself in many ways. Rei figured that she'd pretty much learned all that she could on Mars and was ready for whatever awaited her on the Moon. Or so she thought.

- + - + - + - + - +

_About a month later..._

After long preparations and an even longer journey, Rei finally arrived on the Moon. Her first impression was one of wonder at the immense structure that had greeted her upon her arrival. It was a large Palace, bigger than any she'd ever seen. Well, she'd only really seen her own, back on Mars, but for a girl of her age it was really a sight to behold. Completely white, shining in the darkness of the space around it. It seemed to give off its own light. So pure it was that she feared to even touch the smooth surface of its outer walls. Passing through an arched doorway, she was lead into a large entrance hall in which she was instructed to stay for the time being. There, Rei was left alone, told that someone would fetch her soon. Rei stood silently and patiently, waiting for her escort to arrive. It had been an exhausting trip and she was ready for a good long nap and maybe something to eat would be nice. After a while she took a seat on one of the low couches that took up space along the walls. Who was to come get her? Had they forgotten the princess of Mars? It seemed unlikely, but she was beginning to wonder.

Just when she was coming to the decision to go and find someone to ask about the delay, she heard footsteps in one of the corridors off of the entrance hall. Getting up, she walked slowly towards the sound, which was getting louder and faster. Rei now realized that it was the sound of someone running, very fast it seemed. Just as she was turning the corner to look down the hall, a blur shot by her and into the room beyond, leaving behind the clean smell of soap and something underlying that. Rain? She heard a punctuated screeching noise behind her and she spun to see the figure come to a sliding stop.

A tall brunette looked upon her with an expression of confusion that turned into realization and ended with the girl slamming her fist into her hand, "Shit!" She said simply, then pointed at Rei. "You're the Martian, right?" She was slightly out of breath.

Rei just nodded, not knowing if she should be offended or not by such a casual reference. Behind her, Rei heard more footsteps, and another girl's voice, though the words were unclear. She looked down the hall, but saw nothing. Turning back to the brunette, she took in the girl's appearance now, at a loss for words. The girl was, to say the least, soaked to her skin. Water dripped from the dark green tunic and tattered brown pants she wore. Locks of her thick brown hair, which had escaped the ribbon that held it back, were plastered to her wet face. She was breathing hard and the water glistened off the lithe muscles of her bare arms. She half grinned in sheepishness at Rei's obvious inspection of her person.

"Sorry 'bout not gettin here sooner. I had something very important to take care of." There was a yelp from the hall, closer now. The girl grinned wholly now and went on, "I'll be right back and we'll get you to your room and all. Right now, I gotta run." Now the footsteps were right behind Rei, and she knew that the other girl was just about to the doorway. The brunette turned abruptly to go and Rei watched in amusement as her first steps took her no where, or rather, her feet slipped once, then twice on the small puddle of water that had accumulated under her in her short reprieve. The girl's face registered shock as she went down, barely catching herself as she rolled into the fall. Rei cringed at the sound of the impact on the hard marble floor, then was surprised as another figure shot past her into the room.

The girl was blonde and, to Rei's embarrassment, half naked. She wore nothing but a towel and flew by Rei yelling several disjointed sentences. "Makoto, I shall kill you–." Her angry shouts were cut short as she too fell victim to the slippery floor. Her feet slid about the floor below in a lively jig before abandoning her to the weight of her body, which hit the floor in much the same way as the brunette had.

Makoto sat up quickly, rubbing her shoulder and laughing hard. She'd witnessed the fall and found it hilarious. "Usagi, you never cease to amuse me. You alright?" She asked.

Usagi sat up silently, looking at the ground, pulling her towel tightly around her body. Makoto quieted for a moment and scooted closer, "Usagi?"

The blonde took no hesitation in jumping on Makoto and punching her in the arm repeatedly, "Which arm did you fall on Makoto, HMM? Was it THIS one!" She yelled, jabbing at the indicated arm.

"Ow! Dammit, get away you idiot!" Makoto pushed Usagi back and rolled away from her, trying to make a run for it, only to fall on the slippery floor again. Usagi, in her haste to catch up, fell too. Finally, Rei stepped forward and stopped the scuffling by pulling Usagi up by her arms. It didn't take much strength, for the girl was light. Makoto sat grumbling while Usagi tried to put herself into some sense of order, adjusting her towel and smoothing her wet, pale blonde hair back. She thanked Rei, who nodded. Then she looked at Rei, confused. "Um...oh, never mind, we'll sort you out in a minute." Rei, again, didn't know whether she should be offended or not, but remained silent as the girl turned to Makoto. Makoto had pulled the tie from her hair, and was now ringing the water from her wet locks.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, Makoto, so help me, I will never speak to you again. You _never _invade a woman's privacy like that!"

"Oh get over it! I wasn't in there waiting for you ya know!"

"Why would you have been waiting in there in the first place!" Usagi yelled, her face flushed in anger.

Makoto stood, pulling her tunic back into position and rolling her right shoulder slowly, "I was waiting for an acquaintance," she said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Under the water!"

Makoto coughed, pulling a cylindrical object, about a hand's span in length, from her pocket. More water hit the floor as she blew through the tube and then tossed it over her shoulder, "Yeah, harder 'an hell to breath through that thing," she mumbled, "that probably wasn't the best of ideas. I feel like a fish right about now," she held a hand in front of her face, inspecting it, "a wrinkly fish at that."

Usagi started into a steady rambling, "Do you not realize that this may traumatize me? Yes, that's it. I'll never be able to enter a bath again. Not one with bubbles at least. They'll have to search the water thoroughly first, and even then I won't feel safe. There will always be this fear of...of..."

"Someone pinching your rear?"

"You are so crude!" Usagi squealed.

"I am not," Makoto said in mock offense. "Anyway, who takes a bath in the middle of the day?"

"_I _do!"

Makoto ignored her. "You ruined my plans with your self-indulgence. It wasn't _your_ rear I was planning on pinching! It was a completely innocent mistake. If you hadn't come in, right now I could be...I could be," She flexed her hands looking off into the distance with determination.

Usagi stared at Makoto for a second and then pointed at her accusingly, "So THAT'S why Elsa was so adamant about going into that particular bath when I was already prepared to go in."

"And I bet you used your _authority_ act to get in there ahead of her," Makoto said dryly.

"I did not!"

Rei was tired of listening at this point and tried to cut in. "Um, excuse me, but I am a bit tired and, well–."

"You always do that when you want something. You're such a spoiled brat, Usagi." Makoto was walking past her. She stopped by Rei and looked at her, seeming to remember what she was there for. "Oh yeah, you. Come on," she smiled and waved Rei to follow her, leaving a little trail of water in their wake.

"Where are you going? Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Usagi demanded.

Makoto grinned and kept walking, Rei followed in confusion, not really knowing how to take all of this. "I'm doing one of my royal duties Usagi. It's an assignment that I have to complete. One of my obligations to the throne." She took on a haughty tone, "Some of us actually have important tasks to attend to."

"Oh? And I'm sure that if I'd not walked into that bath, and if it had been Elsa whom you greeted, that you would have rushed here just the same? Which task would have been _attended_ to then I wonder?" Usagi's sarcastic voice followed them down the hall, and Makoto wore a half grin as she directed Rei around another corner and out of sight, assuring her that she was the number one priority right now. "Don't pay any attention to her, I had everything covered," she said, though Rei found herself doubting the green-eyed girl.

As they walked, Rei was surprised to find that this girl was the princess of Jupiter, Makoto, heir to the throne of Jupiter and one of the guardians she was to train with. "I've been here for about a year and a half already," she told Rei, "In about another year or so, the princess of Venus will join us. Don't remember exactly how old the Mercurian one is, but I'd estimate maybe two or three years for her yet. She's the youngest ya know." Rei nodded. She knew that she, herself, was the second oldest among the inner guardians, and this didn't bother her very much. She wondered what kind of person the princess of the Moon was.

Makoto rolled her eyes and gestured behind them, "Usagi doesn't begin her training until next year, and it's making her a bit restless. She's pretty excited about it, I mean, we all probably are to an extent."

"Usagi? What is she heir of?"

Makoto laughed, "The Moon of course."

"Oh." Was all Rei could bring herself to say. For some reason, she had a totally different image of the princess in her mind. The girl they'd left standing half naked and yelling in the entrance hall was _not_ what she'd expected.

Makoto must have noticed her confusion for she added, "Don't worry, she's not always like that. She's a really nice girl once you get to know her. And since we're on the subject, so am I."

And that's how Rei met Makoto. It didn't take long before they were good friends. Rei had never had a friend like Makoto before. Come to think of it, Rei hadn't really had many friends to being with, but Makoto didn't seem put off at all by Rei's attitude or temper, and Rei found that she liked having Makoto as a friend. As the two girls began their training together they got to know each other better. They told each other everything and learned a lot about the other's culture and family life. For example, Rei now knew that Makoto was an only child and that her mother died when she was very young. Her father was not in the best of health at the moment, but Makoto didn't show her worry if she held any. In fact, Makoto was an all around cheerful type of girl. She was always smiling or laughing and people went out of their way to greet and converse with her. Since Rei and Makoto were always together on the Palace grounds, these people got to know her a little as well, though she did not open up to them as she did with Makoto.

"You really should start initiating more conversations, Rei. People are gonna think you're anti-social or something." Makoto said one day after they'd finished cleaning up following a lengthy practice session. They weren't really walking to any particular destination, just strolling through the Palace. Makoto walked with her hands behind her head while Rei strode beside her with one hand resting against the pommel of her sword, the other swung at her side. The contrast in mannerism they presented was glaring.

"And does this discredit me so, that I should be worrying?" Rei asked with a slight smile, looking up at Makoto.

"Alright, I admit that there are some that admire you for your dark and mysterious persona." Makoto smirked and went on, "if only they knew the real you. Dark and mysterious my ass..."

"I never gave any indication that I was such. People can assume what they want."

"Some assume we're lovers," Makoto threw in.

Rei laughed shortly. "No offence, Makoto, but you are definitely not my type."

"You have a type?" Makoto asked. "This is new."

Rei thought for a minute. "Yes. It is."

Makoto looked at her sideways then shrugged. "Don't think on it too much, it was just a foolish comment. "

Rei nodded, "That is your territory anyway."

Makoto stopped abruptly and turned on her heal heading in the opposite direction. "That reminds me, there's somewhere I gotta be right now. I'll see ya later, okay." She waved over her shoulder.

Rei's smile stayed as she watched Makoto race off down the corridor and out of sight. Another thing that she'd learned about her friend was that her playful nature and friendly attitude earned her many admirers. Not only that, but Makoto was becoming a beautiful woman and with her strong, athletic build she was quite unique on the Moon. Rei felt a bit sorry for Makoto at times though. Makoto had been in a few relationships this past year, and none had turned out too great, but she never showed any sign of hurt or anger about any of them. Rei couldn't help but wonder why she would keep it up. Maybe she was lonely? She'd been alone for most of her life it seemed. Rei had never seen Makoto in a sad state, and she'd never seen her cry or show any sign of a negative emotion. Makoto was strong, brave, and always in high spirits. She liked to make people happy, and usually succeeded in doing just that. Makoto didn't really pursue others, they usually came to her, and she didn't like to turn them down.

Makoto made it very obvious that she preferred female company when it came to her relationships. Rei had nodded when she'd told her this, but she'd never really thought about her own preference before. It wasn't very important to her at the time.

Makoto explained one day, "It's simple really. Like choosing whether you want an apple or an orange. There's no big scientific equation to it all and it doesn't take much thought. It's just your own taste that'll decide for you in the end."

"What if you do not know which one you will like though." Rei had asked nonchalantly.

Makoto had grinned. "Then try 'em both and find out." She'd then answered a bit more thoroughly. "Really, I don't detest men. I'm sure some of them are great and all, but women are much better suited for lovemaking," she'd stated plainly, then went on with more fervor, "men are so numb to everything, but women are just so," she searched for the words, "sensitive, soft, smooth, warm,...musical," she laughed, "I mean, tell me the man who could –." she stopped short, noticing the look Rei was throwing in her direction, "sorry, got a bit carried away. It's just something you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Oh, go ahead and get carried away. I will be staying right here, at a safe distance then." Rei had laughed when Makoto punched her lightly on the arm. "You have such a one track mind, Makoto."

"Ya know, my elemental instructor told me the same thing the other day."

Rei had to hand it to Makoto, she was really changing from the rowdy girl she'd met a year ago into something more tame and controlled. Her way of talking was still a bit rough, but she now had something more of a regal air about her. She spent much of her time in the practice yards, furthering her training in swordsmanship and fighting. Rei spent only the time required of her at these stations because she didn't care for the physical brawling and much more preferred the mental training their instructors put them through. She showed even better control over her element and they gave no complaints as to her progress.

Makoto, however, could not have been more inept in this area. Her element, Thunder, was an incredibly destructible force and required intensive training in its control. She became frustrated at times when she couldn't manipulate it properly and ended up causing more harm to herself than anyone or anything else. Rei was trying to help her with it, but the element was foreign to her so it made the task difficult. Makoto would inevitably have to deal with this problem, but she wasn't showing any signs of doing that just yet, to the displeasure of her mentors. Still, Makoto was becoming a force to be reckoned with when it came down to it. She was much better than Rei in the military arts and could beat Rei in every sparing match they engaged in. If she was lacking in mental strength, then she was overcompensating physically. Makoto threw herself into most everything she did and worked hard. That was the way Makoto was.

Rei and Makoto were like two sides of a coin, and they fit together nicely. The best of friends. Rei was content to sit on the sidelines and watch, and Makoto loved to be in the thick of it all. Rei didn't begrudge Makoto her many lovers, and Makoto didn't bother Rei about her reluctance to find one. They were at ease in each others' company and it seemed that nothing could come between the two friends. No, Rei was never envious of anything Makoto possessed. But, as it has been stated in the past,...things change.

_Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Great Expectations

Well, I was going to just post Chapter 1 today for you to nibble on, but since I've already been called evil (among other things), I thought it wiser (and safer) to throw this one in here as well. So here ya go...

_-Aldsvider _

**Chapter 2: Great Expectations**

Makoto sat on one of the long wooden benches that lined the wall of the great domed room. It wasn't the biggest room in the Palace, but it was still a damn big room. Makoto had been here for over two years now and she still hadn't seen every room in the Palace; it was just that big. This room, among all others, had become her least favorite. It was the room in which they conducted their elemental training. The room was built to withstand the force of their powers, and so it was indestructible. Though, lately, some of the instructors had been questioning the validity that statement on a regular basis. Makoto knew that she was the cause for these questions. They'd never had to leave the room while any of their pupils trained before she came along. They were also supposed to be the experts on this sort of thing. They told her not to worry, that she'd grow into her element, when they hadn't the slightest clue to begin with on what to do about her problem. Was it ever this hard for any of her ancestors? If so, no one mentioned it. This one thing was the only obstacle that she could see in her way to becoming a great guardian. What if she never mastered her element? What if it was always so erratic and dangerous? She'd never be able to use her powers outside this room, and that scared her. It wasn't like she didn't try. She really did.

What her instructors must think of her. Inept, aberrant, foolhardy. In her head was a list of every word she could remember being called; too bad she didn't know what half of them meant. She didn't take any of it to heart, it was just part of being herself. Rei never seemed to mind any of it.

Rei. Her best friend. Makoto was watching the raven-haired woman now. A woman, yes, they were both women now. Rei was receiving a lecture from one of her teachers. It was rare that she was ever lectured, and honestly, Makoto could not see what she'd done wrong. Makoto had completed her training earlier, as short as it was, and escaped to the practice yard for some extra combat training. She sported a bandage over her right temple from a clumsy feint she'd tried to preform. Though there had been far worse blunders in the past, it was just multiplied ten fold because of the way her day had been going. This morning, right after she'd completed her usual run on the Palace grounds, she was greeted by her newest lover, who told her of the reasons why they couldn't be together anymore. Makoto had expected for it to be short lived, but she'd been hoping for the relationship to last a bit longer than two weeks. Oh well, there were plenty more to be had.

She held no real love for any of these women. She'd never even approached any of them to begin with. They just came to her and asked. Makoto had never been one to turn them down either, when she considered the "deal". Basically, they got the honor and prestige of being with the Princess of Jupiter, and what did Makoto get? Well, she had plenty of nice memories. A grin spread across her tan face. Lately, though, she'd been wanting to turn them away, but always found that it was impossible. Maybe she could send some of them in Rei's direction?

"Do I even want to know what you are thinking? Or what wicked ideas you have conjured up in the last twenty minutes?" The Martian accent was amused.

Makoto looked up to find Rei walking towards her. She looked exhausted and did not hesitate to take a seat next to the taller woman.

"Maybe. I was just wondering what kind of woman I would send your way." Makoto grinned at the scowl Rei responded with.

"Seriously, I think I have it figured out."

"Alright then, I will humor you. What kind of lover would you send me? You have already established that they are female?" Rei stretched her arms in out in front of her.

Makoto pulled her long legs up onto the bench, hugging them and resting her chin on her knees. She thought for a moment, assessing her friend and finally coming to a conclusion. "Smart, delicate, sophisticated. She'll be mysterious, like you, but cute instead of scary." Rei gave a short "hmph" beside her.

"Quiet and clever, and reticent too." Makoto nodded in conclusion. There was a silence while they both thought. Then Makoto added. "Really, this woman is going to be boring..."

Rei arched one eyebrow. "I am the one you are sending her to, remember." Then she laughed, "Well then, I will give you one even worse than that."

"Dunno who said _I_ needed any more sent my way, but go right ahead," Makoto challenged, warming to their game.

Rei feigned deep thought and began, "She is going to be cheerful and witty. Playful, kind, one of those people who are happy all the time. It is sick really."

"Don't add your scathing little comments." Makoto interjected.

"She will be extremely beautiful of course."

"Of course."

"Someone who stands out in a crowd, and needs to be the center of attention. And this girl is going to need a lot of attention She will probably drive you mad. Though, as scatterbrained and energetic as she will be, I am sure that you will be very happy together."

"What, no measurements?"

Rei glared at Makoto.

"Okay, so you haven't liked any of the women I've had relationships with, nor have you liked any of the ones who have confessed their undying love for you."

Rei rolled her eyes. Makoto laughed. "I don't think either of us want to fall in love then."

Rei looked at Makoto seriously. "Well, it is not something that we really need to do is it? Not a duty or obligation. Why bother?"

Makoto shrugged. "Need or want. Won't know till it happens. IF it happens that is. I've heard that you don't get a choice really. It's beyond our control."

"Impossible." Rei shook her head. "_I_ control my destiny."

"You do like to be in control don't you. Me, I like losing it sometimes." Makoto was looking ahead at nothing in particular, when a figure walked into her view. Someone had entered the room that only they had been occupying up to this point.

Beside her, Rei stared at the floor. "Maybe that is the problem with your elemental training, among other things. Maybe you just like being reckless."

Makoto heard little of what Rei was telling her, and if she said anything else it was lost as Makoto studied the woman who was traversing the large expanse of floor between them. She was a little shorter than Makoto, maybe about Rei's size. She wore a simple long dress that fit her curvaceous figure perfectly. Makoto looked on in wonder as blonde hair swayed behind the woman, who walked through the rays of light that were pouring in through the windows of the dome above them. Her hair glowed gold when the light passed over it. Makoto knew that she was looking at the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Her breathing had stopped, and once she looked into the woman's blue eyes she was lost. The blonde's face broke into a smile, which Makoto quickly mirrored. She was probably smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. She knew that she couldn't control it nor the beating of her heart. This was out of her hands now.

- + - + - + - + - +

Rei noticed that her friend wasn't responding to anything that she was saying, so she stopped talking. Even though Makoto hid her feelings well, Rei could always tell when she was down about something. Others wouldn't have a clue, but Rei would know. She was hoping that their little talk might raise Makoto's spirits a little, but evidently it wasn't helping like she thought it would. Maybe it was the elemental jibe, she thought. Rei nodded to herself. She might have taken offense to that. Then she discounted the thought. Makoto never got offended by anything Rei said.

Rei was so tangled in her own mess of thoughts, that it took a moment or two for her to hear the light tapping of footsteps echoing about the room. When the sound finally penetrated the thick vale of her mental debate, she brought her head up in the direction from which it was coming. The footsteps belonged to a girl who was walking towards them. A blonde girl. And a very pretty one at that, she noted. Rei didn't mean to stare, but she was. It wasn't something Rei usually did either, which stirred up confusion within her. She'd seen nice enough looking women before, but she couldn't force her eyes away from this one. Her hair was just stunning, and when she smiled Rei felt herself blush. Though, that was when she realized that the girl wasn't smiling at _her_. Tearing her eyes away from the approaching beauty, Rei looked to her left, where Makoto sat, to find the taller woman grinning from ear to ear at the blonde.

Rei looked back down at the floor quickly, her head lowered, an unpleasant feeling in her chest merging with a not so unpleasant one. Why this all of a sudden? What were these feelings running through her? Not but a few seconds ago had she been perfectly fine, but then, all of a sudden, a rush a emotions had flooded her just by making two simple observations. I just won't look at her again, Rei decided, and besides, maybe she doesn't look as good close up.

Makoto's voice sounded clearly next to her, "Hey there, something we can help you with?"

A musical voice answered her. "Yes, actually, I've been wandering around for a while, looking for someone. They were to meet me in the entrance hall an hour ago, but they never showed up. I didn't really _need_ to be chaperoned through the Palace, seeing as how I stayed here for quite a while a few years ago, but I thought that at least they should know. I'm not one to assume anything until I know the circumstances of her absence."

_Oh shit_, Rei thought. The elbow she received in the side only served to drive that thought home. _Yes, I deserved that_.

The owner of the elbow, Makoto, found it quite amusing. "This person must be extremely rude to make you wait for so long. They probably even forgot about you, I'd say. Very inconsiderate. Lazy, incompetent, and I hear that she has a horrible personality," Makoto stood as she continued her rant, "I bet she even spent all morning and afternoon doing unnecessary training, and then you'd probably find her lounging about afterwards, none the wiser that you were trudging through the Palace worried to death that something serious may have delayed her. That she could have been maimed or stabbed, or that maybe the Dark Kingdom had gotten a hold on her and–."

"Now, you know damn well that she was not thinking that!" Rei's sharp voice cut in as she jumped up from her seat and stood before her friend with a look of annoyance.

Makoto smirked in triumph at Rei, then turned to the blonde, who was regarding them both with mirth. Makoto gave a bow, which Rei thought was a tad embellished, and introduced herself. "Makoto, Guardian and Heir to the throne of Jupiter, at your service." Minako returned the bow, though more tamely.

"Minako, Guardian and Princess of Venus?" Rei said over Makoto's back, though being careful not to look directly at the blonde guardian, "Am I correct?"

Minako inclined her head in Rei's direction as Rei gave a slight bow in return. "And you are Rei?" She smiled, "My chaperone."

"You should not have roamed about the palace, no matter if you claim to have prior knowledge of its interior. Things have changed. It has gotten more dangerous of late than it used to be."

Minako shrugged in dismissal of her chastising statement and continued to smile. "I got tired of waiting for you," she said simply, then turned to Makoto, who was standing watching them both with her hands behind her head, still grinning.

"I guess I better take my share of the blame as well," the brunette said, glancing at Rei, "she told me about it the day before last, so we both knew of your arrival today, but we've had a lot on our minds lately. Well, me probably more than her, but I should have remembered to tell her. She'd meant to leave early today too, but one of the instructor's was being annoyingly hard on her and even gave her a lecture. Rei never gets lectures."

"Really, never? You must be very smart," Minako commented.

Rei and Makoto snorted in unison, causing the blonde to jump. "If she was, I wouldn't be around her too much. Smart people..." Makoto shivered, trailing off.

"When was the last time you cracked a book open Makoto?" Rei asked, looking up at her.

Makoto took on a thoughtful look, "Well, I was perusing the library last week."

"You mean the librarian, do you not?" Rei said smartly.

Makoto raised her eyebrows, looking up at the ceiling, but she did not answer.

"If I remember correctly, you were to write something for Luna at the beginning of the week? You had to come to elemental training late as a result. What was that anyway?"

Makoto was observing the wall to her right with much interest, "Hmm, I wonder if they'd consider painting this room green. It'd look a lot better I think. What do you think?" she asked, looking at Minako abruptly.

Minako shrugged, "Well, I don't really know–."

"Makoto, did you really have anything to write for Luna, or did you just skip training?" Rei glared at her. "You DID skip!"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll skip it whenever I damn well want to, but that wasn't it. Usagi gets her panties in a twist and runs to Luna whenever something...happens."

Rei already knew that when things "happen" around Usagi, Makoto was usually the cause, and with unpleasant results every time.

"You know how Usagi eats way too fast, and she inhales her food in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible. Well, just say someone put a teensy bit more pepper in her food than you would usually add. And say she ate it just the way she usually eats it."

Rei refrained from commenting, imagining the scene already.

"And she didn't even have any evidence that it was me. Luna didn't even understand when I told her my reasoning either. If Usagi ate more like a lady then she would never have went through that torment. Writing a thousand sentences was hardly a fair punishment."

"Hardly," Rei echoed.

"Well, it is very well that you were punished," Minako said, "you went about it all wrong."

Makoto raised one brow at Minako, and Rei looked up at the blonde with curiosity, forgetting that she was avoiding doing just that. Up close, Minako was even more perfect that she had been fifteen feet away. Rei found herself memorizing the curve of her face and the blue hue of her eyes. Minako's skin was smooth and clear, her height just under Rei's, and that cute smile was directed at Rei as she tilted her head. Rei felt a mixture of relief and loss when the blonde turned from her to look at Makoto again.

"You should have used something really sour. Now _that_ would have been funny." Minako crossed her arms and continued. "Her face would have scrunched up and her lips would pucker like a fish. She might even turn a few shades of green." She laughed as she imagined it and Makoto nodded in assent.

"There will be plenty more meals for her, don't worry." Makoto was still nodding, but unexpectedly jumped, looking to somewhere behind Minako. "Oh, Usagi," she laughed uneasily, "when did you get here?"

Rei followed her gaze and sure enough, there stood Usagi. A very red, very angry Usagi. How had neither of them noticed her entrance? Had Rei been so absorbed in Minako as to forget her surroundings? That was dangerous and she'd need to be careful of that in the future. She looked at her friend. But what of Makoto? What was her excuse?

"I came to see if you two went to get Minako! She wasn't in her room and I looked everywhere else! Then I came here to see if you'd just plain forgotten her, because knowing you," here she pointed at Makoto, "you'd leave her standing in the entrance hall for a good part of the afternoon! Starving! Dying of boredom! The cruelty of it, I can hardly imagine!"

"Well, I was there for a while..." Minako trailed off.

Usagi looked at Minako, her mouth half open. "She really did leave you there to wait!" She was panting with rage, her fists balled up at her sides.

Rei felt her eyebrow twitch slightly and she steeled her face, not wanting to loose her cool. She hadn't had a good day so far, and to have this rubbed in wasn't going to help her position.

"I'll have you know," Makoto pointed at Usagi in a very juvenile sort of way, "that _I_ was not the one assigned to this oh so important task." She stopped and stood tall as though proclaiming something of great importance, giving Usagi a stern look as the blonde leaned forward with impatience. The moment stretched out, the tension between the two building, and then, "Rei did it." Makoto walked around Usagi and out from between she and Rei.

Rei gave Makoto's back a burning look and she could swear that the muscles in that back tensed in response, though Makoto did not dare look back at her. Rei then donned a cold expression and refused to look at Usagi.

"Rei?" Usagi stepped closer. "How could you! No matter how foul a mood you are in, it's no reason to take it out on other people!"

"I forgot, dammit!" Rei raised her voice, and the two blonde's cringed at the loud echo in the large room, her voice seeming to boom at them both. Then in a more subdued tone she continued, "What is it to you anyway Usagi?"

"What is it to me? My best friend was treated rudely! That's what it is to me!"

"Really now, Usagi, it wasn't that bad," Minako tried to cut in.

"You stay out of this. I finally forgot about that incident where you squeezed a dozen lemons into my soup, and you go and brag about it!"

Minako smiled sheepishly, causing Rei to stare at the new expression, and find it greatly endearing.

Usagi's scolding of Rei went on. "You're a guardian and a princess, you're not supposed to forget important tasks like this. You're older too. With age comes wisdom, my foot!"

Rei finally snapped. "Dammit Usagi, what would you know! You are still a spoiled little kid who has not even started her training yet! I would give you one day of doing what we do, then you would go crying back to the Queen!" Her voice rumbled violently throughout the room and reverberated long after. As the sound died away, finally, a new sound filled the space around the four princesses. A low, sniffling sound.

Usagi was hanging her head, covering her face with both hands. She was crying. "You (sniffle) didn't have to (sniffle-sniff) say it like that." Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Rei's face was frozen as she stared at the blonde, not knowing what to do.

Makoto strolled over to stand beside Rei. She looked at Usagi critically, as if to determine something, then, extending her arm, she held her hand in a fist, her thumb pointing parallel to the floor between the two. She looked at all who were present, her face a mask of arrogance. Without taking her eyes off of Rei, she slowly turned her thumb downward, pointing it at the floor.

Rei gritted her teeth, glaring at the tall woman and slapping her hand away roughly. Makoto laughed heartily declaring, "Finish her!"

"I do not need your lame, Jovian humor to add any more unpleasantness to this situation!" She said forcefully.

Minako stepped forward, probably thinking that neither of them had caught her sudden laugh and just as sudden attempt to cover it with a feigned cough. "Now, now, let's calm down. Come on Usagi, you can come with me and we'll catch up, all right?" She took the girl from behind by the shoulders and attempted to steer her away from the two older women. When she didn't budge, the blonde added, "I'm rather hungry from waiting for so long, why don't we go eat?"

At the mention of food, Usagi lifted her head and nodded slightly, letting herself be led away. As Minako passed Makoto, she looked up at her asking, "I thought the gladiatorial events were outlawed on Jupiter a long time ago."

"They are." Makoto replied. "But it's in my blood." She smirked self-importantly.

Rei frowned. "That is not something to be proud of." She wasn't exactly sure what made her say that, but she was finding it particularly easy to offend people today.

Makoto's smile fell away in disappointment. After a moment she spoke. "I will forgive you on the account that you are my closest friend. I know you don't mean it." Her eyes were intense. Intense to the point that Rei looked away from her friend. If there was one thing that she'd learned about Makoto, it was that you did not insult her ancestors in any way. In the past, one instructor had made the mistake of doing so to an extent that Makoto retaliated physically. In this life, Rei found that there were several kinds of people. There are the mentally strong ones, who are well prepared to respond to hostility with an arsenal of words, and who are able to do so in a short time with little aforethought. Then, there are the ones who lack the words to engage in a verbal battle, and become frustrated, and thus are driven to respond in the only way that they can, with violence, and if they cannot bring themselves to act at all they may self destruct. Makoto was, of course, the latter. With that one little mistake, Makoto had become known as a delinquent, and she might as well have confirmed her victim's remarks when she put him out of commission for a month. She'd been punished severely with a strict schedule and constant supervision. An apology letter, written by her, was delivered, by her, to the instructor who was injured, by her. It happened before Rei came to the Moon, and she always wondered how Makoto's face must have looked, how she must have reacted. She'd never seen Makoto become violent or enraged, and she didn't really want to.

A sigh sounded to her right, and she saw Makoto turn to leave. "I think I'll go knock around some of the newbie trainees now." She waved over her shoulder as she was halfway to the exit. "See you guys at dinner or whenever."

Rei stared after her, her face blank. Minako was leading Usagi away now, but she gave Rei one last glance before leaving, and that glance turned into a stare, lingering between them until Usagi distracted the blonde with a question as they walked out of the training room.

And that was the night that Rei began to have trouble sleeping.

- + - + - + - + - +

Minako had always imagined that it would be fun living on the Moon, with her closest friend, Usagi. Having known each other since they were kids gave them a different outlook on their duties. They did not see each other as ruler and guardian, but simply as friends. This was what blinded Minako before, but now that she was actually here on the Moon and the reality was so clear to her, she couldn't help but step back and look at herself for once. Much had changed on the Moon since she'd been here years ago, and so had she and Usagi. Usagi was just as childish as she had been, but there were things about her now that seemed more mature. Not to the point of blinding, but subtle details about her appearance and the way she held herself. Her eyes held a sort of knowledge and understanding at times. Still, she and Usagi got along just fine, as they had in the past. She wouldn't worry about it since it wasn't a bad thing at all. Just an observation she'd made. One among many.

She remembered the night before she'd left for the Moon. All of the expectations she'd held within her. The wishes she'd made and the plans she'd laid out in her mind. All the goals and objectives of her heart and soul. All of those things were torn the moment she stepped into the training room on that first day of her arrival. Torn between two women who captivated her more than any being she'd ever met in her short existence in this world. She'd never imagined that there could be something more than her visions of perfection and love. Friendships like the ones she had made in the past year were not found easily. They really were perfection. Makoto and Rei were now her closest friends next to Usagi. They'd welcomed her readily into their circle. Never had she felt left out nor unwanted. Minako realized that she was a bit spoiled, and she always had been. Always needing to be the center of attention was what drove her. It was what made her who she was. And they'd accepted that, giving their time freely to be with her. They were such great friends, and she felt that she could not ask for more.

Minako didn't know when she began noticing the changes in herself. They happened so naturally that she was surprised to notice them at all. No one else seemed to, and she was glad of that. That way, she could stop herself before she stared longingly into violet eyes that burned with passion after many hours of elemental training. She would never let the strong arms that lifted her playfully from her seat after a lengthy study session, know that she secretly relished the contact and the feelings that they stirred within her. There would be no more lingering close to soft warm skin and catching the light scent of incense that clung to the red silk of vest. Nor would she show her delight in the feel of auburn hair barely brushing her cheek while being embraced from behind in congratulations for besting an opponent on the practice field.

Yes, her fascination with her two friends had turned into something else completely. Something more, and it scared her to think that they both meant so much to her. She thought of Rei, with her long ebony hair and dark, mysterious air. She was usually reserved, but Minako had seen her snap at times, and she was one of the few to witness this. Rei was a passionate and stubborn person. Patient. A perfectionist in almost all that she did, from her appearance to her way of speaking. Rei embodied so many mysteries that Minako could never know where to start with her. She was strong of mind and heart, her mere presence soothing in a way that Minako had never known. She knew that they were as different as night and day, but that only fascinated Minako all the more. But was this fascination something greater? There were times when Minako wanted to know more about Rei, for the ebony-haired beauty would not divulge much to her. What were her ambitions? Her dreams? Her hopes, fears, fantasies? Had she told Makoto any of these things?

Makoto. Minako could not help but smile every time she was around the tall brunette. Strength and loyalty. Kindness and caring. So many words could she use to describe her friend. Makoto was hopelessly sporadic and adventuresome. Reckless and wild, she found so many things to bring forth that smile that Minako was unable to hold back. She made Rei smile, and that was an accomplishment in itself. Rei wasn't one for smiling much, as Minako had discovered. But Makoto's companionship brought the best out of both Rei and herself. And was Makoto ever beautiful. Her hair was now longer than it had been when they'd first met. Long auburn locks that, if not bound when she practiced, would twirl wildly with her movements through the practice yard. Her lithe muscles tensing beneath tan silken skin. Her clothes clinging to her form from the perspiration of a hard practice. She could defeat her opponent in graceful swordplay, or in an all out brawl, rowdy and unbeatable. She showed Minako how to be courageous and brave, attacking without fear. There were times when Minako found herself wanting Makoto's strength to be displayed in places other than the practice yard. Times when she felt a need to meet Makoto on some day when she emerged from the dusty haze of another long session of training her body in the arts of war. She wanted to take her somewhere secluded and discover that body for herself. In a hot spring or a garden. It was just wishful thinking, however, another fantasy. Makoto did not go to women, they came to her. She envied those women who had the courage to approach her warrior friend. She also hated them for being so manipulating of Makoto. She knew that Makoto was aware that there was no love involved, but it made her sick to think that they used her that way. But what of her own feelings? Was she too, like them?

It was all so confusing to Minako. Things had been much simpler when it was just she and Usagi. Though she would never give up her friendship with Makoto and Rei for anything, she still feared all of the feelings that she held for them. There were plenty of excuses that she'd made for herself, to explain why she felt they way that she did, but who was she kidding? Time. That was what she needed. She would wait and see. After all, things always changed with time. But would Minako be patient enough to wait for that change?

_Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: No Holds Barred

**Chapter 3: No Holds Barred**

_Okay, simple enough. Concentrate on the target. Pull back this little string, and... _Thwack! The sound was dull in the silence of the room. Two figures occupied a small amount of space upon its marble floor. The blonde stood tall, staring at one of three targets that were positioned about thirty feet from her. She eyed it critically, wondering where she'd went wrong. She'd been aiming for the red circle in the middle, but had went amiss, barely hitting the target itself at all. She felt someone come up beside her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rei also looking at the target. Minako couldn't imagine what she was thinking, she hid it so well. But why hide it?

"You are too tense, Minako." She stated, handing the blonde another arrow from the quiver that was slung over one shoulder. "Relax, and take your time. Have you anywhere else to be right now?"

Minako sighed, "No. I don't."

Rei's smooth voice went on. "Then there is no reason for impatience. Breath evenly and clear your mind. This should not be a chore."

"You say so, but..." Minako took the stance that Rei had shown her earlier, and pulled the string of the bow. She held it for a few seconds before finally letting the arrow loose. The same thwack sounded, and this time, it was at the bottom of the target. Minako gave a frustrated grunt and held out a hand for another arrow.

Instead of receiving another arrow, however, she felt Rei move close behind her and the bow she carried suddenly became lighter. Rei held one hand over her's on the bow and brought her other hand to Minako's, letting the arrow fall into her grip. Minako could hardly breath as Rei's arms brought her own up, settling into the stance once again. They stood straight, Rei's arms against her own, both of them holding the bow and arrow together. "Now, relax." Rei's breath was warm against her ear, making her shiver in delight. She could feel Rei's skin, her whole body pressed against her so closely. It was almost intimate the way Rei held her, it was like an embrace. Her mind did clear, of all thoughts but the person with her. Rei's scent filled her head, intoxicating her, making her lean into the other woman.

A low laugh sounded in her ear. "I said _relax_. Not fall asleep." Minako straightened a bit, liking the sound of that laugh so close to her ear. As she pulled the string taught, so did Rei, adjusting her stance slightly as she did so. "Hold your arm straight, like this."

"Mhm." Minako managed. Unlike the first few times, she held the string longer. Watching the target at the end of the range, not really caring if she ever hit it. She wanted to stay like this forever. However, she wasn't so sure if she could stay like this without going mad. If she stayed in Rei's embrace much longer she might try something that she would surely regret later. So, it was with a sorrowful heart that she let the arrow fly. Again, that sound, but this time she looked on in awe. The arrow was in the center of the target, right where it belonged. "Wow." She breathed.

Rei's arms were now down around her waste, where she had lowered them with the bow. Minako felt them move up slightly, and this time, she felt a real embrace. Firmer, strong arms held her around her stomach, bringing her closer, if at all possible, to Rei. She felt her breath catch in her throat. "Good job, Minako." Rei's voice was even closer. "I knew that you could do it."

Minako's heart raced, she knew she was blushing, and she could think of so many good reasons to spin around in this embrace and catch Rei's lips with her own. She wanted her.

"HEY! Minako!" A voice penetrated the thick fog of Minako's desire-addled brain, bringing her crashing back to reality. A voice that she would have normally welcomed, she found herself mentally cursing. Rei withdrew most abruptly from Minako, walking away toward the target at the end of the range. Minako looked after Rei with longing in her eyes. What was about to happen there?

"Minako, you done in here? If so, come on, there's something I gotta show you. You'll love it!" Makoto was now beside her, excitement written across her flushed features. She had ran here, obviously, and found something so important that she had to show her now of all times. But really, what was wrong with now? It wasn't like she had anything planned. It was just some archery practice, that had developed out of a whim. Merely, she had walked in on Rei practicing and found the display fascinating. Makoto had become bored with it earlier on and opted to take her day outside, finding more physical entertainment, or something like that, she hadn't been clear. She rarely was.

"Makoto, what's got you so worked up? Did you do something to Usagi again?" Minako asked curiously.

"Na, she's not in the Palace today, remember. Anyway, it's something that I'd totally forgotten about. I just remembered when...well, a little while ago." Grabbing Minako's hand, Makoto didn't wait for an answer. Minako glanced back at Rei as they left and found her watching them with an expressionless face. When their eyes met, Rei looked away. Minako frowned.

"Oh, and Rei, you can come too. You know what I'm talking about. Hurry up!" Makoto called back, right before they left. Minako did not hear Rei answer, and wondered if something was wrong. Soon, however, she was being pulled down hallway after hallway, in what seemed to be a downward direction. They descended stairways and went through doors that Minako didn't even know existed. At one point she was about to tell Makoto to give her a break, that she couldn't go on for much longer, but that's when they came to a stop. Makoto let go of her hand and motioned for her to follow. They made their way down one last stairway. In this one the climate and temperature changed as they went down and became warmer. When they reached the bottom, Minako was surprised to find that they emerged into a tunnel, one that had not been made by any architect. They followed the dark tunnel, leading downward once again. When finally they came to the end, it opened up into a large cavern. Minako gasped in delight at the sight of it.

"Amazing," she exclaimed happily. It was some sort of underground spring, and it was huge. Unlike the tunnel through which they had come, this room was manipulated with walkways and statues, adding to its beauty. The walls were left in their natural state, but the ceiling was high and tiled over with depictions of various celestial bodies. Statues of beasts and beautiful men and women were positioned in alcoves in the walls just below the ceiling and in certain places around and in the springs that filled the vast room. It looked like a place that you could explore to no end. There were paths between springs and even more tunnels led from the room that they were in. Gold lights glowed around them, emanating from crystals about the springs. They gave the room a mysterious and romantic glow. To call it a room was sounding wrong in Minako's mind. They had taken a cavern and manipulated into a huge bath! It was magnificent. She looked over at Makoto, who was studying her with a smile on her face.

"Like it?" She asked.

Minako nodded hastily. "It's just, I don't have the words. Why isn't there anyone down here? Who would have thought that such a place existed below the Palace!"

Makoto shrugged. "There aren't many who know about this place. It was a creation of Mercurian architects, and some Neptunian and Venusian artists. Once, it was abuzz with life and people came here regularly, but people just don't want to enjoy life anymore. I can't understand why. They're so stuffy, all of the residents of the Palace. They're worried about a coming war, about the end of peace. It's sad really." Makoto walked to the edge of a nearby spring. "I used to come here a lot when I first arrived on the Moon. I found it one day when I was being nosey." She paused and put one finger to her chin in thought. "Actually, that's a lie, I was trying to find a good hiding place after I'd slipped a frog into Usagi's bed."

Minako giggled. "Well, now both of us know about this place, right? It can be all ours! Who wants a bunch of people crowding it anyway?"

Makoto nodded. "Exactly. This way, we can do whatever we want down here." Makoto grinned and jumped headfirst into the hot spring.

Minako burst into laughter. "Makoto! You still have your clothes on." She laughed some more as Makoto resurfaced. Minako moved to sit down at the edge of the spring, letting her legs slide into the water, but nothing more.

"Fine then." Makoto shouted, laughing along with her. She came to a shallower part of the pool and took her tunic from the bottom, peeling it upward in one swift motion. Then it was off and flung to the side of the spring. Minako was finding it harder to laugh now, as she watched Makoto, now shirtless, struggle with the buckle of her belt, and finally pulling it free, it joined her shirt on the side of the spring. She bent to remove her pants, and Minako told herself to look away. Tried to ignore the beautiful woman, and not let her hungry eyes devour the sight before her. Her naked body, tan as it was, looked as if it were glowing gold in the light of the room. Minako swallowed, knowing that she was staring at the brunette, who seemed unaware of her attention. Makoto's auburn hair clung to her skin, the muscles beneath that skin highlighted, bringing out the magnificence of her form. Minako saw the results of hard training in Makoto's powerful, firm body. A feeling ignited within Minako in that moment, and she knew that if Makoto looked at her now, she would see desire in the blonde's eyes, unrestrained lust. Minako should have been ashamed of wanting her friend in such a way, to look at her in the way she was looking at her now, but she couldn't help it. Now, she understood those women that she envied. This is what they wanted.

Makoto looked up, meeting her eyes, and Minako looked down, breaking the contact quickly. She heard a splashing noise, and brought her eyes up to find Makoto nowhere in sight. She sat in silence for a few moments, wondering what the brunette was up to, her breathing still a bit ragged. It didn't help that it was already warm in here, and her condition was adding to that warmth.

She jumped a bit when Makoto finally surfaced from the water, right in front of her. Much too close in Minako's opinion. Makoto came even closer to the blonde, her smile not changing. Minako couldn't tell what kind of expression she herself might be wearing, nor did she much care at the moment. All she knew was that when Makoto slid close, as she was now, letting her arms brush against Minako's bear legs, her senses exploded. She felt Makoto rest her arms upon the tops of her thighs. Minako felt feint as Makoto moved even closer, rising slightly out of the water. She looked down into emerald eyes that seemed to be laughing at her, and wanted so badly to lean closer as well. Makoto stopped moving, though, and just looked at Minako, almost like she was teasing her. "The water's nice and warm, wanna come in?" The invitation was irresistible, and Minako found that she could think of nothing better than to shed her own clothing and join Makoto in the steamy water. Just as she found herself leaning forward, however, her mind registered another presence in the room. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Makoto pushed away from the side of the pool and back into the water, laughing as she did so.

"I would be careful if I were you, Minako. The trickster there may just pull you under." Rei's voice, as expected, came from behind her.

"I'm a big girl, Rei. I can take care of myself." She smiled back at Rei, who just arched one eyebrow and walked to stand beside her. She looked down at Minako and then out across the pool. Makoto was nowhere to be seen. Rei knelt beside Minako, by the edge, as Minako looked into the water, wondering where Makoto had gotten to.

"For the guardian of Thunder, she is quite partial to water." Rei gazed at Minako, who finally looked up at her, thoughts of earlier returning to her mind. Rei was, as always, calm and collected, not showing any signs that she was concerned about the compromising position that she had found them in. Minako didn't know why, but she felt slightly hurt by this fact. She looked back down into the water, and away from those serene violet eyes.

"When I first met Makoto, about two and half years ago now, she was soaked in water. I swear, she is very strange. I used to wonder why people were so fascinated by her." Minako could feel Rei's eyes on her as she talked. "But now, now that I understand,...I sometimes wish that I could be more like her."

Minako didn't know what to say, or how to respond to such a confession, so she just sat, dumbstruck, staring at the water. Rei didn't move, nor did she, they sat in silence. The silence was short lived though as a large shape exploded from the water in front of them, sending Minako scampering backwards in surprise. Rei, who had not moved in time, now sat with water dripping off of her and an annoyed expression on her face. Makoto had her arms around Rei's shoulders, laughing heartily.

"Come on Rei! The water's great!" She then grabbed hold of the front of Rei's red vest, pulling her fully into the water with a huge splash that managed to get Minako a bit wet too. She could still hear Makoto laughing, and she smiled when she saw Rei stand slowly in the shallow water. Rei leaned her head back, bringing her hair out of her face with both hands.

"You are so childish." Rei glared at Makoto, but soon a small smile crept onto her features. "If you thought that I needed a bath, then you could have just told me." She started to unbutton her vest. "I mean, I knew that _you_ needed one."

"When your offensive aura turns to a more hygiene oriented state, I'll be sure to tell you, don't worry."

Rei laughed lightly at that, continuing to disrobe. Minako stopped laughing all together and tried to calm herself. She just couldn't let Rei undress, she'd go mad, and that was certain.

"Don't take your clothes off, Rei," she said quickly. _That sounded great Minako_.

Rei stopped at her command and looked over at Makoto in question. Makoto shrugged, "A few minutes ago she couldn't wait for me to take mine off."

"Oh, don't make it sound so risqué, you know what I mean." Minako huffed.

Makoto shook her head. "She really needs to make up her mind. On or off!"

Rei replied by putting her hand atop Makoto's head and dunking her firmly under the water.

Minako laughed lightly, but Makoto's words seemed to strike her a bit deeper than they'd meant to. She took them to heart in a whole other context. _Make up my mind_...She looked between the two, who were now splashing water at each other violently and throwing friendly insults back and forth. It wasn't something so simple.

She watched Makoto a little closer. Maybe, just maybe, there was something there. She had almost compelled Minako into, into, well...she didn't know what she may have done, but it wasn't something that _friends_ usually did. It was always Makoto who showed any remote sign that she may want to be something more than mere friends.

Later that night, the thoughts still plagued her. Today had by far been the largest display of any sort of affection from Makoto, and for that matter, Rei as well. Though, with Rei it was difficult to discern wether it was a want of true intimacy, or just a friendly congratulations. Maybe Minako had blown it out of proportion due to her own feelings. That had to be it. Rei would never be the one to make a move on Minako. That just wasn't Rei at all. Minako shook her head and rolled onto her side, her thoughts settling upon Makoto again. Those eyes. They had held more than playfulness. They were daring her. Wanting her to want, while laughing at her helplessness. So, did that mean that Makoto wanted her? Could it be? It was all so confusing.

Minako was impatient about it all. She needed someone. Someone to hold her and love her. Love. Her element. One that she had yet to master. She was told that it was a fickle thing to harness. There were so many things that could effect it. The feelings she herself held, being one of them. Her understanding of love was limited as well. How could you control something if you were not completely familiar with it? And what about mistaken love? And doesn't love change? Would she have to fall in Love to master her element, and what if she mistook something else for Love?

She just didn't know. She was too young yet to know. Where was this Love that she needed so badly? What path should she take to get to it? Then again, if she didn't know where she was going, wouldn't any path do?

- + - + - + - + - + - + -

_He's still bothering her? What's wrong with that idiot? _Makoto narrowed her eyes, looking across the expanse of the practice yard, toward one of the arch ways of the Palace. There, Minako leaned with her back against one of the white pillars, smiling in that beautiful way that only she could smile. Beside her, leaned a tall man with long pale hair, one arm lazily propped against the pillar over his head. He was talking to her lowly, and making small gestures with his free hand. Minako was only nodding and continuing to smile. _Doesn't he see that she finds him boring._

At least, that was what Makoto was hoping. She found herself disliking the man more and more as the minutes passed. Minako had been resting from her own training, while Makoto continued a few matches with some of the more challenging opponents, though there were few who could come close to matching her strength and speed. The man had engaged Minako in conversation about twenty minutes ago, and Makoto was beginning to feel aggravated. She knew why, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She was jealous. She had no right to be, but that didn't change the fact that she was, and there wasn't a damn thing to do about it. Her irritation caused her to go a little rough on her current opponent, who did not last long at all. As the woman hit the ground, Makoto found herself glaring in the man's direction again.

Minako was laughing? Why? He was making her laugh._ But I usually do that. Shit, I'm doing it again. _Makoto had been having this battle with herself for the past few months now, ever since the day she took Minako to the underground hot springs. It had hit her hard that day, so hard that she'd almost broken a few of her own rules. The truth was, she wanted Minako. She wanted her more than anyone she'd ever met before now. Never had she considered pursuing someone until the day they'd met, and never had she believed that she might actually find Love. But was it Love? Minako was beautiful, kind, funny. She had all of the characteristics of the woman that Makoto had imagined she might Love. Still, she hesitated in approaching Minako. Her pride would not let her chase after a woman. Sure, she could flirt and taunt, but she'd never initiate anything further. Whenever a woman wanted Makoto, they came to her. Unless Minako wanted her, which Makoto was pretty sure the attraction was there, she would keep her distance and wait.

Makoto glared one last time at the man and then, noticing that she had no practice partner, she got an idea. Her mouth turned up in a smile as she walked a little closer to the Palace. "Hey, Minako!" She yelled, clearly cutting off what the man was saying. "How long were you planning on taking a break? Come on." She beckoned with a motion of her hand. Smiling slyly. She loved playing with the blonde.

Minako laughed. "I didn't know you missed me that much. Have I gotten so good that you're wanting to partner with me regularly now?"

"You should feel honored," Makoto replied arrogantly.

Minako said her goodbyes to the man and joined Makoto in her practice. The man's reaction to all this surprised Makoto a bit, for he had no negative reaction at all. He merely said goodbye and left, never once glaring in Makoto's direction. She felt somewhat annoyed and disappointed.

"Jealous?" Minako asked, seeing the direction in which Makoto was looking. "You've been glaring at Kunzite for the past half hour."

_So that's his name, eh._ Makoto threw her wooden practice sword to one side, and motioned that Minako should do the same. "I wasn't glaring."

"How about glowering or scowling then?" Minako threw her practice sword away as well, and took a defensive stance.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Let's work on holds."

"Can't wait to get those arms around me huh?"

Makoto grinned and ran at Minako. The blonde managed to elude her first attempt, but was totally bewildered when, in the next instant, she found herself sitting on the ground with Makoto's legs firmly around her waste and her arms pinned behind her back. Makoto pressed forward against her back, causing several muscles to protest in pain.

"Who said anything about arms?" Came an amused voice next to her ear.

"What the hell kind of hold is this!" Minako protested.

"I just invented it," Makoto answered in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Well, it won't work."

"Oh, why not?"

Minako answered by lunging her head forward and then directly back, knocking against Makoto's right temple. Both women cursed in pain from the impact, but Makoto did not loose her grip on Minako.

"You have such a damn hard head!" Minako quipped.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" Makoto grunted, resisting the urge to rub her right temple. She felt something warm crawling slowly down the skin there, but ignored it. "It'll take a lot more than that to get me to let go." Makoto adjusted her legs a bit, getting into a more comfortable position behind Minako. She had to admit that she liked having so much contact with the blonde.

"Okay, Makoto, I concede. You win." Minako sighed heavily, the sand on the ground stirring beneath her breath.

"That's no fun," Makoto frowned. "You really shouldn't give up so easily you know. It's more of a negative quality in a guardian."

"You sound like Luna, and it's late, that's why I'm conceding."

"Boooorring." Makoto teased.

"This has got to look weird," Minako said from beneath her blonde vale of hair.

"Yes, actually, it is a bit amusing," a voice answered, causing both women to freeze. It was Rei's voice. "Makoto, what happened to your forehead?"

About that time, Makoto noticed a red spot on Minako's back. She was just wondering what it was, when another spot joined it. _Shit, I'm bleeding_. Without thinking, she reached up to cover her temple. The second Minako felt her hand move away, she was pushing herself forward onto her hands and bringing her legs back from in front of her. In an amazing show of flexibility, she quickly clenched her legs around Makoto's neck before the brunette could react. By the time Makoto realized what was happening, she was lying on her side, head firmly held in place. It was hard to breath and she felt lightheaded, though through all this she couldn't help but have some more positive sensations run through her.

Someone coughed, it was Rei again. "Minako, I do believe that Makoto is bleeding. Excellent move though." Rei smiled softly.

Minako released the hold on her immediately, then suddenly she was hovering over Makoto. She had something in her hand, and was dabbing Makoto's forehead with it. "You should have said something, Makoto, you open your big mouth any other time. You can be so reckless sometimes." She dabbed some more before speaking again. "I'm sorry." She finally apologized.

"You should be," Makoto frowned, "I think I would have rather enjoyed having my head between your legs a little longer."

Minako rolled her eyes, "I hope you bleed to death," then threw the cloth she'd been using on Makoto's temple onto her grinning face. Minako rose, dusting herself off, then looking over at Rei, who was holding a wooden practice sword rather loosely in one hand, she found a welcome distraction.

Minako grinned. "Come on, let's see what you've got." Rei inclined her head in acceptance and followed Minako into the center of the yard.

Makoto lay there a little longer, thinking. She'd liked having Minako hover over her like that, those blue eyes filled with worry and concern. She felt like someone gave a damn about her well-being for the first time in a long while. Having someone take care of her like that. She didn't really know what it felt like. She'd always taken care of herself. She wanted Minako even more than ever now. She'd still wait, though. Things would change, and Minako would hopefully want her as well. She'd wait for Minako to come to her.

_Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Fools Rush In

**Chapter 4: Fools Rush In**

Minako fought to keep her eyes open as she listened to Luna's voice drone on and on in the small study room that was filled with students. The thin, tall woman walked briskly between the drawing board and the book on her desk, pointing and motioning along with her lecture. There wasn't much that she could do to add any enthusiasm to such a boring subject, but she did try. Leaning her elbows on the tabletop, and putting her chin in her hand, Minako tried to find some sort of distraction to keep herself awake, fighting the monotonous pull of the sound that was lulling her into dreamland.

She'd lost the point of the lesson a while ago, but it seemed that Rei was getting it. The fire guardian was sitting a little ways away, back straight and chin up, attention front and center. On the table before her lay all the materials she needed for this lesson. All of them in pristine condition. From the small stack of parchment neatly placed beside the piece she was currently using, to her textbook, perfect as they were the day she had been given them. Her writing utensils were lined up side by side, and Minako was willing to bet that the space between them was precisely equal, if she cared to measure it. It had to be some sort of neatness disease that Rei had. Just_ 'too' _perfect.

Minako let her eyes wander some more until they landed on the woman sitting in the table diagonal of her own.

'_What in blazes?'_

Makoto wasn't paying any attention to the lesson at all. Rather, she seemed to have managed to spill ink all over her text, and was trying vainly to wipe it up with her diminishing pile of parchment. It was awfully amusing in Minako's opinion, and she couldn't help but smile wide when Makoto put her hand right in the middle of the ink, while using the table as leverage to pick up some of the parchment that had fallen onto the floor in her haste. The brunette simply paused, one hand on the parchment on the floor, and one hand in the puddle of ink on the table. Slowly, she sat up straight and lifted her hand from the table, looking at it in annoyance. The inside of her hand was smeared with black ink. Minako could hear Makoto's long sigh, and she was sure that Makoto heard her giggle, for the brunette looked sideways at her with a half smile. "Not funny." She mouthed soundlessly.

"Hilarious," Minako mouthed back.

Makoto made a rude gesture with her stained hand in reply and Minako just smiled, watching the brunette begin to badger Rei for a handkerchief. Makoto was sitting behind her, so it wasn't hard to poke the Martian in the back several times, and the annoyance must have worked because a piece of dark red cloth was thrown over one shoulder and into Makoto's face. Rei's attention, however, did not stray from the front of the room. She sat still and quiet, listening to the lecture. Makoto was now at work cleaning her table-top as well as her hand. Quite a few other handkerchiefs had suddenly appeared on her table after Rei's, and Makoto's surprise shown clearly on her face. It was comical. The way she was glancing around sheepishly at the many faces watching her. Yes, she had plenty of admirers in this class.

Minako looked at Rei again, wondering if she was aware of the mischief going on behind her. That solemn face gave no sign that she knew, and if she was aware, it was obvious that she didn't care one bit. Minako found herself ignoring the droning voice, the flurry of movement to her right, the chemical smell of ink, everything in the room was tuned out. All of her attention was focused on the profile of one woman. Her eyes didn't leave Rei's face, as she memorized every curve and every angle. She was perfect in all ways conceivable. Minako could not find one thing on Rei that she would change if she was able. Even that little scar over her left eye was perfect. The way she bit her lip every so often when she was thinking about something, or how she squinted her eyes sometimes when she was trying to see something that Luna was writing. Hm, maybe that was why she sat so close to the front.

Minako's mind continued compiling the many perfections of Rei as the room around her ceased to exist. Her gaze on Rei never faltered. Not, that is, until she noticed something quite unusual. Rei was fidgeting. It was such a small thing, that she was surprised she'd even seen it at all. Rei had both hands on the table in front of her, and she usually kept them still until she needed to make a note of something. Right now, however, she was tapping one finger on the hard wood of the table. It made no audible sound, nor was it such an action that anyone would find odd for one to do. But this was Rei, and Rei most definitely did not fidget. Minako lifted her head from her palm and looked more closely at Rei. Was it just the light, or was Rei a bit red? Her skin tone seemed to darken the longer Minako stared at her. Minako looked away and rubbed her eyes, then looked back. Yes, Rei was most certainly flushed. Was she sick?

Minako was trying to decide whether or not she should try to get Makoto to ask her what was wrong, when she saw Rei lean forward onto her desk. Minako watched in concern as Rei turned her head slightly in Minako's direction. Minako was startled when Rei's gaze landed directly on her. Their eyes met instantly and lingered for only seconds before they both looked away.

'_Did she know that I was watching her?' _Minako thought to herself. Was that even possible? She had heard some people say how they could sometimes feel when someone was watching them, but she'd never really believed it. It hadn't happened to her, personally. Or had it? She could usually tell when Rei entered a room without even looking. Was it something like that? '_What kind of power would that be anyway?' _She wondered.

"Alright, I know that you just cannot wait to get out of here young ones, and I could not agree more," came Luna's voice, from the front of the room, "so be off with you now. If you have any questions about today's lecture, do not hesitate to ask me. That is what I am here for after all." There was a pause before some of the students in the back finally rose to leave. The sound of chairs scooting across the stone floor soon filled the room and Luna's voice sounded again over the ruckus. "Oh, and Makoto, do make sure that you have cleaned up every drop of that, and see me when you are done please." Makoto glanced over at Minako and rolled her eyes. Minako giggled and looked back over at Rei, who was now standing next to her table.

"How, may I ask, did you even manage that?" Rei asked Makoto.

"It wasn't easy," Makoto answered, stepping around Rei and heading off in the direction Luna had disappeared. "I'll be along later."

Rei and Minako said their goodbyes and left, walking down the hall together in silence. After a minute or two, Minako spoke, "Are you feeling alright, Rei?"

Rei looked at her in confusion, "I am feeling relatively fine at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It must have just been the lighting, or the fact that I was about to pass out from boredom, but you looked like you were going to be sick during the lecture."

"I did?" Rei asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Mmhm." Minako answered.

Rei laughed shortly. "I feel perfectly normal, Minako. There is not a thing wrong with me, so do not worry."

Looking at Rei, Minako nodded, not coming up with a good argument to keep the conversation going.

They chatted about random things to fill up the silence from then on. The occasional laugh sounded in the corridors, and a couple of teasing remarks were shot at the older of the two by they younger. They eventually heard footsteps from behind, and turned to see Makoto coming towards them quickly. Their smiles grew when they saw what a serious expression she wore.

Minako spoke first. "Was your punishment '_that'_ bad, Makoto?" She laughed at the end of her words, and Rei was about to speak as well, when she noticed the man wearing a Venusian uniform walking some ways behind Makoto. His face was more somber, and his eyes filled with worry. Those bloodshot eyes fell upon Minako then, and he rushed ahead of Makoto, who looked at him with sadness. He stopped before the two and addressed Minako, bowing, "Lady Minako, I have brought you news from Venus, from your mother." He halted unsteadily here, looking at the other two princesses warily. Minako realized his discomfort.

"You may continue. We have few secrets, and I'm sure that it isn't anything that they shouldn't hear." Minako smiled in encouragement for him to go on. He nodded and took a deep breath before he started once again.

"It is with deep regret that I be the messenger to tell you this," he paused as though it were very difficult to say, "I am sorry, but your father is very ill, and the queen wishes that you depart for home immediately. The time is indefinite, but it is most likely that you will only be gone until he is...better." The words were stilted and shaky as his breath caught and he could not go on. They assumed the message was complete anyway.

Minako stared ahead of her, unblinking. Rei could tell that the news had shaken her. She was wringing her hands, and those blues eyes glistened in the lamplight. Tears threatening to slide down her ghostly pale cheeks. One finally escaped, tracing a fast path downward and falling to the floor of the silent hall. Then many followed, as Rei watched helplessly.

'_What do I do?' _She thought in panic. Panic? Yes, Rei could feel herself start to panic. She stared at the beautiful woman before her, whom she had always seen happy and carefree, now crying and hurting. _'Hurting. She is hurting.' _Rei's mind screamed. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it just as fast.

'_What am I to say? What would dispel her pain?' _Rei clenched her fists, wanting to do something to make Minako know that it was going to be alright. That her father would be fine, and that they would get her to him as fast as they could. She swallowed hard, finding the air to be unpleasant and thick in her mouth, for it was open again, wanting to say something, anything to make the pain go away. It occurred to her that her arms should be around Minako.

'_But, why am I not moving?'_

A voice filled the corridor that had been silent but for Minako's quiet sobs, "What is wrong with him?" It was Makoto.

The messenger looked up at the tall woman as best he could. "It is his heart. Something has gone wrong with his heart. It happened last night, and he is still in bad condition." This was all that he could manage, as he too started to cry. Makoto, in contrast, donned one of the biggest smiles that Rei had ever seen her wear. She put a strong hand on the man's shoulder.

"Go on then, and start making preparations for Minako's departure." She pushed him slightly, to get him walking. "Don't worry, alright, everything is gonna be fine."

He wiped his face with his sleeve, nodding with new determination, then bowing. "Thank you, Lady Jupiter. Lady Mars." He bowed to her and then rushed hastily down the hall and out of sight.

Rei watched him passively, still caught up in her own indecision. _'I should do something...' _She watched Makoto move to stand behind Minako, the smile still in place. Rei's brows drew together as Makoto brought her arms around Minako's waste, bringing the smaller woman close to her, leaning her face against her blonde hair. "Everything's gonna be alright, Minako. I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen. Come on now, cheer up a bit."

Rei took a deep breath. Too many emotions to name washed over her as she observed the two. Only one thought crept up from the maelstrom within her. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

Minako turned in Makoto's embrace, holding onto the brunette tightly and crying into her shoulder. Minako's frame shook as Makoto stroked her back in soothing motions, her chin resting on the top of Minako's head. After a minute or two of this, Makoto pulled away from the blonde, holding her at arm's length.

"Come on, stop this crying. We've gotta get you back home so you can see your father, and I don't think that your crying face would please him too much." She withdrew something from her pocket and put a hand beneath Makoto's chin. She began wiping Minako's tears away with a red handkerchief, and then realized something just as Rei did.

"Um...oh." Makoto said, removing the cloth from Minako's face. "Well, I don't think that face would please him either." Rei groaned as she looked upon Minako's tear-stained, and now ink-stained face. Minako glanced at the handkerchief in Makoto's hand and then back at the brunette's face.

"You didn't..." She said simply.

"Oh yeah. I did." Makoto laughed, smiling down at the blonde. "What will they think we've been teaching you on the Moon. Hey, it'll give him a good laugh. I guarantee it."

Minako gave a small half-smile, but the tears were still running down her face. And as Makoto was using her own sleeve to wipe the rest of the tears away, Rei couldn't help it. She laughed. She felt as though she had no control over her emotions and that the scene finally made her snap. She was laughing at Minako.

The blonde looked over at her with a jerk of her head, and Makoto did as well. Both looking a little startled at the sound. Rei was wondering when Minako was going to run from the hall crying again, but she was surprised. Minako looked at her for mere moments before she too started laughing. Her grin returned as she watched Rei. Their eyes met, and Rei calmed down long enough to return the look. She tried to say it without words. Everything that she meant. _'Please don't be sad. When you're sad, I'm sad. Everything really is going to be alright, Minako. You'll see.'_

Minako continued meet Rei's eyes, her tears finally stopping and her smile staying in place. Though, her face was marred with ink and red from crying, she was still as beautiful as ever to the Martian princess. Makoto was standing beside Minako now, looking between the two of them. Minako nodded suddenly, making Rei blink. "I know, Rei," she said simply, turning to go. "It will definitely be alright."

And it was alright. Minako left the Moon for a month before finally returning. Her father recovered quickly in the week after she received the message, but she opted to stay and spend time with her family that she had not seen in so long. That month, Rei lived in darkness. Her days felt devoid of sunlight and the tinkling laughter that she longed to hear. She found a sudden emptiness within herself that needed to be filled. She didn't want to admit that it was Minako's absence that brought on these changes in her, but it was very hard not to see the connection. Rei was no idiot. There was no denying the obvious, and when Minako returned, Rei couldn't deny it any longer. The things she felt upon seeing Minako again. That smiling face, and those blue eyes looking upon her with joy were all that she needed to feel complete. Rei had no idea what she would do if Minako were to leave and never return. The Moon without Minako, was not half as grand as it was with her there. And Rei had a feeling that the Moon was not her home, nor was even Mars. They were merely a place, and she now knew that home was not a place.

- + - + - + - + - +

Love. That was this feeling. She had now identified it. No other word was strong enough to describe the way she felt. Nothing else could describe something so beautiful. Now, as she sat meditating, she allowed herself to examine her feelings. For Rei, it was a time to collect her thoughts and strengthen her mind. A mind that had become clouded with confusion over the past year.

Each day, there was no escaping it. Each day Rei would see her, and deny what all of those feelings that coursed through her being really were. And each day she would find a new reason to Love her. It took a while for her to figure out what was wrong with her. Only to find that it was not something that was wrong at all. It felt so amazingly right that it scared her at times. Something so powerful as this feeling could only bring her misfortune, she'd thought upon first realizing how in Love with Minako she was. Then, struggling with what action to take had made her unsettled and even more confused than before.

Finally, she'd settled on taking no action at all, and so, she told no one of her feelings. Showed no outward signs of her affection for the blonde. Why should she? Minako was happy with the way things were. It would be foolish to change things now, and Rei was happy as well. Who wouldn't be happy to be next to her everyday? To see her smile and laugh everyday. A day without Minako was not worth mentioning. Minako gave each day meaning to Rei. How had she lived without her before now? Without those blue eyes caring for her, teasing her, making her feel warm somehow. Just seeing her so alive was what made Rei Love her, what gave her a passion to live.

Did she really need to express this Love? In her own way, she did. Her caring for Minako was in her constant willingness to please the blonde. Anything Minako wanted, she got. Rei could never say no to her, and probably never would. There was no greater feeling than when she looked upon Minako's smiling face.

To spoil is to Love? No, that's not it. But, for the time being it was the only way she knew how. Physical attraction was there, yes, but she need not hold her or touch her to feel Love. She felt it in the simple distance between them. In Minako's distinctive presence, or in that first moment when she laid eyes on her each and every morning in the practice yard or in one of the lesson rooms. Oh, how she missed her in those hours during the night. Missed her voice and the things that she would speak of or laugh about. Rei was not as talkative as others, but around Minako that didn't seem to matter. She felt so comfortable and at peace with the blonde who let her be herself without question.

Yes, if there was a word to define how she felt, then Love would have to suffice. It was a mystery even to her, how she had managed to fall for someone who was the complete opposite of everything that she had held ideal in the one she would Love. And how fast she had fallen for someone so completely different from herself! Even if Minako did not feel this same Love that she felt, Rei would still Love her. To give herself to Love was so much easier than denying what she felt. As long as Minako was happy, Rei did not have any other cares. She would do anything to ensure her happiness. That would be enough for Rei. Yes, that should be enough.

- + - + - + - + - +

A year and a half now. That's how long she had known them.

Minako walked the halls of the Palace in high spirits today. It was a free day for all of them. No lessons or practices. A whole day to laze about and do absolutely nothing. She'd wandered around, letting her mind wander along with her body, taking her where they wanted. She couldn't believe that Rei was still playing with her bow and arrows. When she offered Minako an invitation to join her, she declined, knowing that though Rei enjoyed the activity so much, to Minako it was quite strenuous. She just wasn't as adept at it as Rei was. She had no idea where Makoto was. Probably off doing something that would get her in trouble no doubt, or maybe picking on the trainees.

Minako sighed and put her hands behind her head, breathing in the fresh scent of grass. The garden was as beautiful as ever. Her legs had taken her to a rather nice place indeed. She entertained the idea of staying here for the rest of the day. She might just do that. It was a massive garden anyway. No one would bother her, and if they came looking for her then they'd have a damn hard time finding her in here. She began down one of the pebble paths that snaked its way from the entrance of the garden. Each path led to a different part of the garden, and each part then branched off into even more paths.

The garden was more like a forest really. It took up a great amount of land, and had to be a pain to be kept up. Minako had noticed long ago that the style of the garden was very similar to that of the underground hot springs. The same hands must have created this amazing place. She hadn't had time to fully explore either, and today seemed as good a day as any, so she decided to leave the path and delve a bit more into the actual garden. For an hour she roamed around, under the trees and hanging vines. Discovering new statues and monuments. Finding small streams and little waterfalls. The wonderful smells drifted about her, intoxicating her senses. Why didn't she come here more often? Well, from now on she certainly would.

She was just sorting out a plan in her head, and fitting several garden trips into her schedule, when she came upon something that made her stop in her tracks. She had walked into a clearing in the garden which was encircled by roses and carpeted in clover. One of the larger streams ran past this place, emptying into a little pool. The water was the only sound that accompanied the pounding of her heart. There, in the middle of all this beauty, lay Makoto. She was lying on her back next to the pool, resting peacefully. Her hair was unbound and spread on the ground around her. She wore only a loose shirt and her well worn breeches. Makoto's arms were behind her head, under the tunic that she was currently using as a pillow.

Minako walked closer, as silently as she could, trying to get a better look at the woman. It occurred to her that she had never seen Makoto sleep, nor had she ever seen her when she wasn't active. As she came to her side, Minako went down on both knees next to the brunette and sat back on her feet, leaning forward onto her palms. She gazed down at Makoto's sleeping face.

'_By the gods_,_ she's beautiful_,' Minako's thoughts rang through her head. Makoto looked so peaceful and calm. Her face was relaxed. Not the playful, active face that Minako saw everyday, but a new face. One that no one saw, but that she had now stumbled upon. Would Makoto mind that she saw her now? Somehow, Minako didn't think so. Makoto's tall body was spread out before her, and Minako took the opportunity to admire her athletic form. She found her eyes taking Makoto in, from her legs, to her hips, to her chest, and finally resting on her face. Her lips. How she suddenly wanted to touch them.

'_Vulnerable_,' Minako thought, leaning downward. Has anyone ever seen her this way? Her long fingers brushed against the smooth, tan skin of Makoto's cheek. Never did it occur to her of what she might do if the woman were to awaken. Did she care? For one did not simply stumble upon such a wonder every day. Such a romantic setting it was. A place of dreams. Anything could happen in dreams, and hers were mirrored in every flower and tree. From the sound of the water to the breath she felt against her face. The clover was cool beneath her palm as she put more weight upon it, leaning downward even further. Sometimes, one should not think, one should act. For Minako, there was no question in what she was doing. There was only this aching need. She wanted this. This fantasy that was laid out before her for the taking.

She would not deny herself this any longer. Closing the gap between them, Minako claimed Makoto's lips with her own. She kissed the sleeping woman softly, then more firmly. She knew that Makoto would awaken. It was what she wanted. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that she would not be pushed away. She didn't know how, but she just knew. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt the kiss become firmer still, lips moving against her own, parting, an invitation, deepening the intimacy of the moment. She accepted with glee, wondering if she could ever make herself break away from something so wonderful. She found that she had to, but only long enough to barely catch her breath, for the hand that had entwined itself in her hair quickly pulled her down again.

Her senses felt heightened and her body was on fire, all from just this one kiss. All at once, she wanted to be closer. Shifting her weight to both her hands, she slipped one leg over Makoto's mid section, sitting lightly over her, straddling her waste and all the while the kiss continued, though now, Makoto was not only kissing her lips, but her neck, her face. Oh, nothing was off limits as the brunette bit her ear gently, slowly letting it go, sending tendrils of pleasure down Minako's back. By the stars, how long it had been since she'd felt the touch of another! How she had missed this. She sat up, pulling away and sitting back on Makoto's waist.

Minako smiled, looking down at her, from between two falls of her long blonde hair, letting her hands slip under Makoto's shirt, feeling the tense muscles of her stomach. She couldn't wait to rid the brunette of the thin barrier of cloth. Makoto sat up on her elbows, taking some of Minako's hair in her hand. She lifted it lazily to her face, letting it trail across her lips. Minako watched her movements, her own lips slightly parted. Then she met Makoto's intense green eyes.

"Having any second thoughts?" Minako asked the woman beneath her.

Makoto let the golden locks slip from her fingers. "You started it," she answered accusingly, coming closer.

"That may be," Minako replied, pausing as two hands encircled her waste. She put her hands on Makoto's shoulders, and giggled softly as she whispered, "But you are damn well going to finish it."

Makoto didn't hesitate, pulling Minako closer. Kissing her again. Only this time with more passion and urgency. From there she moved slowly along Minako's jaw and down her neck. Lips warm against her sensitive skin. Minako buried her hands in long auburn locks, guiding the brunette's heated path. There were no words in her mind to describe the sensations coursing through her body. The energy that filled her and made her feel more alive than ever was overwhelming. Makoto was overwhelming.

Minako felt her hips move of their own accord, pressing against Makoto's waist. She enjoyed the excitement that the motion was stirring and the fire that it stoked within her. Makoto's hands were no longer still. No, they were roaming along the fastenings on the back of Minako's dress. She felt it loosen about her shoulders as warm hands moved to her thighs, running up their length, coming to rest higher under her dress and along her lower back. Makoto eased her forward, raising the dress from around her legs and back, taking away the weight that was hindering its removal. The contact made Minako gasp and she tried to control the urges that the action induced in her.

The simple act of breathing was a chore. And Makoto's own breathing was heavy and warm on Minako's flushed skin. Minako felt hot and cold at once as Makoto's hands traveled up her body, raising the dress higher as she did so. Finally, it was pulled over her up-stretched arms to be discarded somewhere near the roses. Minako could feel Makoto's hands begin to wander again over the curves of her body.

Delightful thoughts abounded in Minako's mind as she felt those hands, calloused from so much hard practice, discover her more with each passing minute.

'_Makoto is a warrior.' _She leaned into her touch.

'_She is strong and brave.' _A small sound escaped her lips, barely audible

'_Playful and energetic.' _She smiled against Makoto's lips.

'_She's too good for them_.' Minako closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, pushing it up then letting it fall around them.

'_I'll never let them hurt Makoto again.' _She grinned upon opening her eyes. The new expressions she was receiving from Makoto tickled her and she very much hoped to see that one again.

+ - + - + - + - +

_(One month later...)_

"What the hell is all this mess?" Makoto's bewildered voice floated down the hall, a hall that was full of various crates and tables, furniture and other miscellaneous things. The clutter was swiftly being moved into one of the nearby rooms.

Rei stopped next to Makoto surveying the messy hall with a curious eye.

"Excuse me there!" A man made his way past them, with a pile of books balanced precariously in his arms.

Makoto gave Rei another bewildered look. "I've gotta get past '_this'_ crap to get to the practice yard?"

"Think of it as some unexpected extra training?" Rei suggested. "An obstacle course of sorts." Rei was also wondering exactly what all the clutter was for. If she remembered right, the room that they were moving all of this into used to be another training room of some kind, but had fallen into disuse as the number of guardians diminished over the years.

It was quite a big room, though, and it always bothered her that it was empty. Looking on now, she saw that with the bookshelves and tables going in there she need not worry any longer. Her curiosity was peaking as various things were carried past them in the hall. Now she was seeing boxes of vials and tubes, books, magnifying glasses, telescopes, scales, charts and maps. All of these mind boggling things were rushed past them and into the room. She looked up at Makoto in confusion and saw her condition mirrored in the taller woman.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Without further ado, Makoto walked hastily down the hall and right into the room that everyone was filing in and out of.

Rei waited a few moments, trying to decide whether to follow or not when Minako suddenly appeared beside her. Rei hadn't even looked yet, but she knew that it was her. Her presence was unmistakable now.

"Oh, so you finally ran into this, huh." Minako said humorously. "I came by this morning and couldn't get through at all. Has Makoto been by yet?"

"She just went rushing off to see what is going on." Rei looked down at the blonde, taking in her appearance again just as she did every day that she saw her. She was beautiful, as always, and Rei never tired of seeing her. Her eyes watched the light play against Minako's golden hair and Rei turned her head away just as she found her gaze drawn to those pink lips. Lately, Rei was watching her more and more, but it was so wrong, the thoughts that ran through her mind sometimes.

'_No,'_ she thought, looking sideways at Minako. 'S_he is not mine, she is Makoto's_.' She let her eyes take one last sweeping glace of Minako.

'_Makoto's territory_.'

Clenching her jaw a little, she searched for a distraction, not liking where her thoughts were going now. "What _is_ going on?" She asked with a little irritation.

Minako half smiled, giving her the "I know something you don't" look. Rei wanted to smile back for no reason at all, but restrained herself.

A loud ruckus sounded from down the hall, and both turned to see what was going on.

"Fine, fine! You old bat!" It was Makoto's voice, and Makoto who was half running down the hall towards them. When she finally reached them, she stopped and cursed. "Luna says it's none of my damn business, and that I should stay far away from that room because she doesn't want anything broken." She made a rude gesture in the direction of the room causing some of the hall's occupants to laugh lowly. "I'm not a walking disaster area! She's just carrying a grudge about that time I accidentally set the meditation room on fire."

"If you had not tried to blame it on me, I think you might have gotten off unscathed." Rei replied dryly.

Makoto grunted, then looked at Minako. "So, what's going on here?" She motioned to all the mess.

"What makes you think I know?" Minako asked innocently.

"Because, you are omniscient when it comes to gossip." Makoto grinned in triumph.

"Ooooh," Minako teased. "Did we learn a new '_big'_ word today? Say it again, Mako." She added a little too much enthusiasm to the last part.

Makoto gritted her teeth, though she still smiled. "Shut up, idiot."

Minako laughed, but explained anyway. "You're both idiots if you've forgotten that the Princess of Mercury will be arriving next week. This," here she pointed around Makoto, to the room in question, "is going to be some sort of laboratory that the instructors have requested for her."

"Laboratory? Why is she going to need a laboratory?" Makoto asked.

"Dunno," Minako looked down the hall.

"Doesn't really look like a laboratory, does it?" said Makoto.

Minako shook her head. Rei was watching the bustle of the hall with them. "Has either one of you ever actually seen a laboratory?"

"Nope."

"Sorry, no."

Rei nodded, sighing. "That is what I thought."

+ - + - + - + - +

Nervous? Why should she be nervous? She was a sensible sixteen year old, and she knew what was expected of her. Why did her mother have to ask her such a question? It brought so many doubts and concerns to her mind, and all in less than a breath. Yes, she understood her mother's worry, but to ask if she was nervous? Well, was she '_supposed'_ to be nervous? Was it wrong if she were? Ami had never been anywhere outside of Mercury before, but she was pretty sure that she could take care of herself. There was no need for concern on her mother's part, and she hoped that her mother would not worry about her.

Ami was simply moving to a different place. Nothing life threatening or frightening in any way. There would be different walls around her, different faces that she would greet each day, but was it really such a change? She imagined that there would be more books, and maybe the lessons might be a bit more challenging, or so she hoped. And her status and title would be elevated. Also, there would be no more excitement on the Moon than there was on Mercury. Right?

She found herself wondering about the other Guardians. Ami had spent a bit of time gathering information on each guardian, and had deduced several things about them from her research. If there was one thing Ami was good at, it was digging up information and facts. Having an exceptionally good memory helped her a great deal as well. She never did read the same book twice, for she didn't need to. Science and logic were her greatest assets.

From what she could tell, the guardians were quite a motley group. They were uniquely different from each other and the populace in general. The Princess of Mars for example was an extremely well versed elemental master. She was rumored to be an exotic sort of beauty, who was witty as well as wise. However, she was very unsociable and presented a cold exterior to most. And was about as approachable as an untamed lioness. Ami couldn't help but think that she might get along just fine with the Martian.

The Princess of Venus, as Ami was told first hand, was an amazingly beautiful woman._ "The epitome of beauty,"_ she could quote one man saying. Her personality was said to be outgoing and spontaneous, and there were rumors that she might actually be affecting people unknowingly with her element. Ami doubted that, for she knew that one who had yet to master their element completely would very well know if they were using it or not. It was a feeling that you were unable to ignore. Ami was close to mastering hers soon, she just knew it. Anyway, she would have to see if this Venusian had any brains to go along with her much talked about beauty.

Then there was the Princess of Jupiter. A delinquent. A giant of a woman with strength enough to take on an army, but not enough sense to fill a thimble. It was said that her element was untrained and that she could hardly control it. One man told her of how the Jovian was a monster during training, and that he'd quit the guard because of her brutality. On the other hand, when Ami had asked one woman about the Princess of Jupiter, she had simply smiled and answered Ami in a cryptic way,

"_Don't listen to those fool men. They are merely jealous, for Jupiter's guardian has many things that they will never possess." _Here the woman had sighed. _"Such a pity, I've heard lately that's she's been turning away the company of others. I do hope this doesn't last long," _Ami was still confused as to that last statement. The company of others? Well, the Martian was not very sociable, so should it be so strange that the Jovian would not be either? Oh well, it was just something else that she would discover as soon as she reached the Moon. Which, she noted, was just a day away.

- + - + - + - + - +

"Usagi has been acting strange lately, has she not?"

Minako turned at the sound of Rei's voice behind her. Rei's concerned eyes met Minako's own. Minako nodded, and smiled knowingly.

"Well," Rei said, "you know something. Tell me."

Minako gave her a shrewd look. "Now, Rei. I would not be any kind of a friend if I told you Usagi's secret. That would be breaking a confidence."

"I am your friend as well, am I not?" Rei walked into the room from the hallway. She went over to stand by Minako. They were to meet the Mercurian guardian today. It was actually Minako's duty, but Rei found no reason why she could not accompany her.

"Oh, Rei, you are, but this is something that I can't just tell you. Not without Usagi's permission." Rei nodded and thought about it.

"And don't go asking Usagi yourself. She doesn't even want you to know that she has a secret."

"Fine." Rei assented, nodding her head. "We should go to the entrance hall now. It would be rude to keep her waiting."

"I know all too well."

"You are merely a very impatient person, Minako."

Rei smiled warmly, making Minako look away abruptly and walk a bit ahead of her. Confused, Rei hastened her steps to keep up. "Is there something wrong, Minako?"

"No, not at all."

Rei didn't look as though she believed her, but chose not to press the issue any further, and changed the subject. "I wonder where Makoto is."

Minako shrugged, blushing. "She was still in bed the last I saw of her. She came in awfully late from training last night. I think she may be pushing herself too hard."

Rei tried not to think of exactly why Minako was blushing and instead looked away from her, nodding.

"She has shown a little improvement in her elemental training as of late," Rei commented. Her voice came out flat, and it surprised her at how emotionless she sounded to herself.

If Minako noticed, then she didn't show it. "Yes, and it has taken a toll on her. She won't tell anyone, but she's hurt herself quite a bit in the process. You should see some of the wounds that she's had. They look so painful sometimes, and a few have even left scars. I didn't think that elemental training could be so dangerous."

Minako looked over at her as they walked, and Rei could see that she was truly worried for their friend. "She has told me of them before," Rei answered.

Minako nodded knowingly, not really surprised, but seeming to be a little disappointed. Rei continued, "Though, I have never actually '_seen'_ any of them." There wasn't really any reason to add that, but she felt annoyed for no reason.

Again, Minako blushed, and again Rei looked away from her. '_It is not fair_,' her mind whispered. '_Why does the thought of them together distress me so? It is not right to feel this way. Minako is happy, right? So I should be happy knowing that, and I can Love her just the same as before.' _She looked over at Minako again. '_This was supposed to have been easy. Why do I feel so unsatisfied?'_

After a while of walking in silence they finally reached the entrance hall. "Isn't this great? We'll actually be able to formally greet a guardian and guide her through the castle without all the usual theatrics." Minako's grin was a smug one.

Rei walked in ahead of her as the blonde continued to speak. "We're right on schedule too. No water, no half-naked princesses, no being forgotten–"

"No Mercurian." Rei concluded, cutting Minako off.

"No Mercuri–WHAT!" Minako rushed into the room, looking around frantically. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

Rei shrugged and looked pointedly at Minako. "Maybe she does not like waiting."

"But we're on time!" Minako waved her arms in front of Rei, which just elicited an amused look from the Martian. "She needs to learn to be more patient!" Minako raved. "What if something happens to her? It'll be my fault!"

"I am sure that she is fine, Minako. We will just have to look for her."

"Oh really? What happened to 'it is dangerous to wander about the castle, no matter how familiar you are with it?' hmm?" The blonde asked mockingly.

Rei gave a snort. "For as good of a memory as you have, you would think that your marks would reflect it in our lessons."

"I think that you're getting soft, Rei," Minako jibed. "Being very lenient with the Mercurian wandering around, or is it that you just don't care?"

Rei gave Minako a mysterious smile and said simply, "When you first arrived, Minako, we had but two decent guardians in the Palace. Now, though, we have three, and I think that the Palace is the safest that it has ever been right now." She motioned for the blonde to follow her. "Come on, we need to find our wayward charge."

Minako grinned at Rei's retreating back. "Three," she said to herself giddily. '_She thinks I'm a good guardian.' _Though it was such a small compliment, and not even a very glorious one at that, Minako had never felt more praised in her life. That Rei would acknowledge her as a guardian was all the world to her, and in that moment, when she realized the value in which she held Rei's words, something grew within her. Deep inside she felt it and marveled at its power, still not acknowledging it for what it was. Still denying the obvious truth she held locked in the back of her mind. That feeling, searching for some loophole in her being, yearning to be free. It was the one thing that might just make her the guardian she so desired to be. Such a small thing it had started out as, but now it grew. No bolt of lightening nor mighty storm, no roaring inferno, no force among the nine planets was quite like this. Minako had yet to realize, at this point in her life, that it was '_she'_ who embodied the most destructive power.

_Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing Ami

:pushes chapter five as far away from herself as possible: Take this damn thing before I add something to it!

_-Aldsvider_

**Chapter 5: Chasing Ami**

Ami peeked around the corner hesitantly. She really shouldn't be doing this. Her mother would not approve if she were here. But she wasn't here. It was just Ami. All by herself in a deserted corridor. She peered behind her to make sure that it still was. Well, that was actually what had been worrying her for the past thirty minutes or so. Why did she listen to that little rebellious part of herself? Even though she was told that someone would come escort her to her room, she hadn't wanted to be led straight there after being hold up in that transport for the past two days. Ami was very curious about the Palace and wanted to explore it to an extent; she couldn't wait to do that. After having a battle with her conscience, (Which was starting to sound more like her mother every day) she'd decided to wander just a little. Not too much...at first.

But, she'd found the tapestries and architecture in this part of the Palace fascinating the instant she laid eyes on them. This served to feed her curiosity, leading her into hall after hall of elegant designs, historic paintings, and many other beautiful works of art. She wondered why there weren't more people in such an amazing place.

So, here she was, lost. Almost tiptoeing down the corridor, trying to figure out exactly where this strange noise was coming from. She'd first heard it in the last hallway and it seemed to echo and grow louder as she progressed. The carpet below her feet muffled her steps as she hastened down the hall, closer to where she suspected the sound originated. It should be around the next turn, she figured.

It was a strange sound. Very rhythmic and precise. Almost like a scraping or a rustling of fabric, or even a person breathing, but she couldn't be quite sure. As she drew closer it became more distinct. Yes, it had to be someone breathing. But, why in such a manner? Well, she'd find out soon enough, she thought as she turned the corner. Taking care in walking silently, she made her way down the next hall.

She paused at the sight that greeted her_.'What is she doing?'_

Ami stopped a few feet away from a woman whom she'd found to be the source of the noise. Ami watched from behind, and the woman seemed not to have noticed that she was no longer alone.

She was using one of the bars attached to the wall, one that must have held a tapestry of some sort at one time, to pull herself up and down in a vertical motion. Ami did not think that this was the appropriate place to perform exercises, and on top of that it was unwise to use things in ways that they were not intended to be used. That bar, for example. Wasn't she aware that it might not support her weight for so long? Especially if she kept doing what she was now.

Ami observed as the woman pulled herself straight up until her chin was just above the bar and then she lowered herself until her arms were slightly bent, still holding the weight of her body. She repeated this motion over and over.

Watching her for several minutes, Ami noted the way the brunette's arms tensed. Sinewy muscles became more defined under a light sheen of sweat from the strenuous actions, and she was still breathing in that rhythmic way, never slowing in the exercise.

Ami was wondering exactly how long the tall woman could keep this up when suddenly she halted in her task, releasing the bar and letting herself fall nimbly to her feet. The impact made a dull sound in the silent corridor and Ami watched her stretch her back and arms. She felt her face grow heated with an even blush and pulled her gaze away from the woman, ashamed of staring so rudely at her remarkable form. She had not seen many Mercurians with a body like that.

Without turning around, the woman said, "Is there something I can help you with? I've got things to do lady, so please be quick with whatever it is you've got to say." She sighed in what Ami thought was irritation as she said this, mumbling something under her breath.

Feeling a tad offended by the statement, and deciding to express her own irritation, Ami answered, "Well, excuse me if I interrupted, but I was just admiring the exquisite art when Iwas distracted by your noise." She glared at the brunette's back.

"You were admiring '_what_'?" The woman finally turned around, giving Ami a confused look for a moment, then staring at her for a few more. Meanwhile, Ami was becoming nervous under the scrutiny of intense green eyes sweeping over her. When the brunette said nothing more, Ami coughed, drawing the other's attention back to her face.

"Staring is rude, you know," Ami said simply. _'Like I of all people should be saying that...' _she thought with guilt.

"Is it now?" The woman mimicked her tone.

Ami's blue eyes met the woman's. "Y-Yes."

"I'll keep that in mind, but on the same note let me inform you that it's rude to sneak up behind people." She said this while leaning down to pick up a folded tapestry from the floor.

"I was not sneaking. I walked right up and with no ill intention. Anyway, you must have seen me else you would not have called me 'lady'."

The woman paused and glanced at Ami, smiling slightly. "Nope, didn't see you at all," she said with amusement.

Ami paused and watched the woman unfold the tapestry."Do you have eyes in the back of your head then?"

The woman laughed shortly, slinging the tapestry over the bar she had been hanging from before and, after a little effort and a few curses, securing it. Finished, she turned to Ami. When she stepped just a bit closer, her height towered over Ami's smaller frame. Ami, however, was not moving.

"I don't know about you, but me, I've got four other senses." Here, she leaned in a bit closer to Ami. "And I'd just like to say that you don't smell like any man I've ever been around."

Ami looked away and stuttered, "E-Excuse me?" as her face turned red..

"I'm just saying that you smell nice." She moved away from Ami, heading down the corridor quickly. Ami, after taking a moment to gather her wits, took off after her, catching up and trying to match the woman's long strides. She saw that the woman was smiling. Probably amused with her, which annoyed Ami to no end.

"Well, that just proves that you knew I was there. And I was not sneaking."

The woman did not give a response and instead picked up her pace. But Ami wasn't giving up.

"You should not treat the art in such a way. It is a piece of history. Not something for you to play with."

"I never mess any of it up, and I'm not playing with it either. And no one has ever complained before you. It's a good place to be by myself without distraction." She glanced sideways at Ami, allowing her slight annoyance with the girl to show. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around the Palace before."

Ami debated for a second or two as to whether she should give this woman her title, but then decided against it, not really caring to tell her; maybe she was also a tad afraid of getting in trouble too. "My name is Ami, and yes, today is my first day here."

The woman next to her abruptly slowed in her walk. Ami looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong, but soon she was back to that fast pace again.

"Well, _'Ami'_, you shouldn't be here."

Ami frowned. "And who are you to tell me where I should and should not be?" She asked this in a defiant tone. _'Oh, I really should not be here,' _she thought in distress.

"I am...concerned for your safety. It isn't as safe as you may think here. Just because you're in the Palace doesn't mean that there aren't dangers. It isn't safe for someone so young to be wandering around."

'_Then why did hey leave me alone when I arrived here?' _she thought.

"I can take care of myself." Ami's voice wasn't as harsh as before. She felt that the brunette was genuinely concerned for her by the way she spoke. "And sixteen is not so young. Are you so old?"

She smiled at Ami, catching her off guard. Pointing a thumb at herself she said, "I'll be twenty one in six months."

Ami scoffed. "That is not old at all. Far from it." She felt herself loosening up a bit as they talked. The air between them becoming less tense.

"I have told you my name, yet you have not told me yours."

The woman didn't say anything right away, and Ami thought she might not have heard her until finally she answered.

"Call me Mako," she grinned at Ami. "Just Mako is fine."

Ami nodded, thinking the name a bit odd, but choosing not to say anything. She was having enough trouble trying to keep up with Mako's long strides and she had an inkling that the brunette was doing this on purpose.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mako asked as they turned a corner, heading into a new section of the Palace that Ami had yet to see. She found herself looking at anything and everything that she could, trying to take it all in at once.

"No, actually, I have not," she said distractedly. Now that they were on the subject, Ami realized that she really was hungry. The last meal she had eaten was probably five hours ago on the transport. It had not been one of the better meals in her life either.

"Well, you wanna?" Mako pointed in a random direction, in which Ami assumed she meant their meal would be.

Ami was still trying to get used to the informal way Mako had of talking. The brunette had a strange accent mixed with her Lunarian. One that Ami could not quite figure out. Well, she supposed this was the way most people of non-royal lineage would speak, for she hadn't spoken with many at all. Hopefully, she would get to talk with many more commoners during her time here on the Moon.

"Yes, I am rather hungry."

"Great!" Mako started to lead the way. "I'm starved too. You'll love the food here. I'm not sure what kind of food you Mercurians eat, but this stuff isn't bad at all."

Ami caught up with Mako again. "How do you know that I am Mercurian."

Mako looked over at her quickly, kind of examining her, then pointed to Ami's hair. "Your people are the only ones who have hair like that."

Ami ran a hand self-consciously through her short, dark blue hair. "Oh...do you find something wrong with it?" She asked this hesitantly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Mako looked surprised at her response. "Are you kidding? I think it's great. It's one of the best things about Mercurians. And I happen to like blue."

Ami blushed. "It is my favorite color." _'Why am I telling her something stupid like that?'_

"Mine's green," then she paused and said a tad lower, "and pink, but don't tell anybody I said that, eh."

"Pink?" Ami giggled, and though she'd said it louder than Mako had, the word was quickly drowned out as they suddenly entered a place filled with noise. The abrupt loudness made Ami jump when Mako first opened the door to the lively room. Laughter and conversation reached Ami's ears as she observed the occupants crowded into it. There were many tables in here, with people seeming to occupy every space. Men and women moved about in haste, serving those sitting down.

Something smelled delicious, and she was torn between wanting to run back the way she had come, and wanting to know exactly what was being served. But in a place like this? Ami had never eaten anywhere below her rank. It just wasn't proper. She could have slapped herself for not remembering exactly where Mako would be eating. Of course it would be a place like this.

Ami felt a hand grasp her wrist and jerked her head up to see Mako grin down at her. Then she was being pulled through the crowded room. Ami was so nervous that she felt she might scream. Places like this, with so many people, just didn't sit well with her. She'd never liked it, and probably never would. There were just too many people.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Rei, I'm really starting to worry. We've been everywhere! Where the hell is she?" Minako's voice echoed in the training room, making Rei close her eyes and hold back the retort that she really wanted to throw at the impatient blonde.

"Please calm down, Minako. Ranting and raving is not going to get us any closer to finding her than we are now. I doubt that she would have left the Palace, okay? We should try splitting up to find her."

"Split up? No!" Minako blurted. "I am not parading through this Palace on my own after some girl who's too impatient to wait like she was supposed to. I'm agitated enough as it is, and losing your company will not help my mood at all." She stormed from the room to gods only knew where, leaving Rei staring after her in bewilderment.

"Well...I thought it was a good idea," she mumbled, following in the blonde's wake. Then she added in a lower voice, "And what do you mean by _'losing my company_'?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ami was sitting on a bench at a table, in a noisy, crowded room, eating from a wooden plate, and listening to a tall brunette laugh at her expense.

"It is not so funny," Ami snapped at the woman before her.

"Sorry, it's just that you looked like you were gonna be sick. Don't like these kinds of place too much, do you?"

"No. In fact, I try to avoid them when possible." She still wasn't comfortable, and the way Mako insisted on grinning at her made her all the more nervous. Mako had even made sure to point out how daintily Ami was eating, laughing at her again.

'_Why is it so funny to her?'_

Mako was right about the food. It wasn't bad at all. It was a lot better than what she'd had on the transport anyway. Ami finished her food quickly, but not as fast as Mako, who managed to have seconds before Ami was through. This woman sure did eat a lot.

Looking around, she noticed that even more people were coming in, and these looked to be soldiers. Probably ones who had just finished with training. Mako seemed to notice Ami's panicked look and might have taken pity on her, for in the next moment Ami's wrist was once again in Mako's grasp as they headed out the doors. To Ami's relief it was away from the crowd and the noise.

"Alright, so you don't like that. Let's go someplace else."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Minako...I really do not think that she would be in there," Rei's voice was sarcastic as she watched Minako open the Princess of Mercury's wardrobe. They'd come to her room again, hoping that maybe she had come here at some point, but it seemed that everything was as it was when they'd been here thirty minutes ago.

"I don't see you looking very hard!" She snapped at the Martian.

"But, the wardrobe!" Rei responded incredulously.

Minako threw her hands in the air in an exasperated gesture, mumbling about inconsiderate Mercurians and once again leaving Rei to trail after her,.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"And why are we here?"

"Well, I thought you might like it better than the dining hall."

Ami glanced around the room. It was not as crowded as the dining hall and there was considerably less noise. In fact, no one was talking at all. The only noise came from the two men moving about in the center of the room. Each of whom wielded a long, thin sword that clanged on impact with the other. The metallic sound resounded in the circular room.

Ami had quite a bit of experience herself in the art of fencing. It was another one of her studies that she'd fallen into naturally. Though, her mother had been a bit worried, she'd shown such great aptitude that her instructors insisted that she continue with the training, else her talent would be wasted. Her mother had reluctantly agreed, only because she felt that the exercise might do her daughter some good. And it did.

With her quick mind and fast reflexes Ami had soured to the top of yet another class, besting all of her classmates. She loved the speed at which she was forced to think in such a sport, and the opportunity to engage in tactics that she laid out on the map of her mind. Finding a weakness, a folly, an opening. Strategy and chance. Ami loved it.

"It's supposed to be the art of nobles," Mako interrupted her thoughts. She was leaning beside Ami on the wall, closest to the doorway, and she spoke in a whisper near Ami's ear. They were behind most of the other spectators, but still close enough to see the action.

A soft round of clapping almost made Ami's voice inaudible as she replied, "And you do not agree?"

Mako's breath was warm against Ami's ear, stirring her hair slightly. "I do agree. It suits them well. Neat and clean, as well as challenging. Honorable. It's a gentlemen's sport," a small smile and a glance at Ami, "or lady's. A very useful skill...if you're fighting another noble. If you're fighting someone who actually has honor."

Ami still watched them, noting the foot work and fast reflexes. The way each swordsman read the other. "Are you saying that it is otherwise useless then?" Ami looked sideways, up at Mako, who shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that not everyone is going to conform to some set of rules. Chivalry and honor are not universal. There are some people who will do anything to defeat you, to kill you. There's no honor in cheating or trickery, but it's still an option, and if you're not prepared then you're most likely dead. And you sorely limit your own arsenal if you're not willing to get your hands dirty. Literally or metaphorically speaking." Mako grinned down at the girl, then stretched her arms out in front of her. "And swords aren't toys."

Another round of applause as two more people replaced the men sparring. "They are not totally ignorant of human nature. These men and women will surely defend themselves to the best of their ability. It would be quite hard to match their skill with a sword I would guess. Just look at them," Ami motioned toward the fencers.

Mako pushed off of the wall with her hands and looked over at Ami, nodding. "I'm just wondering how they'd fair if they lost their swords." Mako gave a short laugh at Ami's confused look.

"Come on, let's go someplace else. If you've seen one fencing match you've seen them all. I don't much care for it myself." She turned and left before Ami could reply, leaving the smaller girl to scramble after her again, trying to keep up with those long strides.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So, do you see her anywhere?" Minako's voice was curt as she directed her question at Rei.

Rei sighed and shook her head, replying with a vague, "No."

They were standing at the entrance to the dining hall. Somewhere neither Rei nor Minako ever set foot in. It was below their station, and they usually took their meals in their own dining room or even in their rooms. Sometimes other places, but never here. This was where the more common residents of the Palace dined Though, Makoto had her meals here often it seemed, and the others had become quite used to her presence, which Rei noted, was quite the opposite for the two of them. If the number of startled faces in the room gave any indication. Anyone remotely near them stopped immediately and bowed, and some were even kneeling, those presumably soldiers. Rei felt embarrassed for having so many eyes on her, but Minako strode into the room as if they didn't exist, her eyes searching. Rei chose to wait by the doorway.

"I can't believe that I listened to that woman," Minako fumed.

"She could not have lied to you, Minako. They must have left already." Earlier, they had been told by a servant that she'd seen the Princess of Jupiter headed to the dining hall with a stranger. For some reason this had peaked Minako's curiosity and so, they now pursued Makoto as well as their charge.

One of the women nearby came closer to Minako, bowing, "Lady Venus, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you looking for someone?"

Minako acknowledged the woman. "Yes, have you seen Lady Jupiter by any chance?"

The woman stood tall and answered, "Yes, your highness, she was here not ten minutes ago, though, I cannot say where she went."

Minako cursed under her breath.

Another woman soon joined them. This one bowing much more quickly and adding her own piece. "Oh, yes, she was here my Lady. With another woman no less."

Minako perked up at that. Seeing this reaction, the woman went on, "A young, attractive girl. Short and quite cute. Though not near beautiful as you my Lady." She smiled in a mischievous way. " I can hardly imagine why she would be dining with someone other than you."

A few other women had stopped near them, listening to the conversation and nodding in agreement. Rei stepped up beside Minako and glared at them. She didn't exactly mean to frighten them, and found her embarrassment doubled when they all visibly flinched, retreating away from the two princesses. Her gaze fell upon the one remaining woman, who bowed and left so fast that Rei was afraid she may have whiplash.

Minako looked on in confusion. "Wow. They must really have a lot to do. Leaving so suddenly like that. Hey, Rei, you don't think that I scared them or anything, do you?" She turned to look at Rei, who suddenly found that she needed to readjust her sword belt.

Rei fiddled with it a bit, not looking at Minako. "Of course not. Why should they be afraid of you?" She said in denial. _'Though, you do scare ME senseless sometimes...'_ she thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_THAT_ is cute!" Ami was frozen in place before the huge beast that Mako had so lovingly referred to as 'Lightning'.

"Of course he is! Just look at him. He's wonderful, ain't he?" Mako stroked the goliath horse's neck and mane, patting him encouragingly on his back.

Ami had never seen a horse up close before, and she'd never imagined that they could be so big. It was a giant, muscular animal that stood almost taller than Mako. And that was saying something, for Mako was not a small woman. The red chestnut horse actually seemed to be playful as it interacted with Mako. How could such a mammoth thing be gentle?

"There's no finer steed on the Moon in my opinion." Mako looked up in thought then motioned back toward the other end of the stables. "Well, Ember's not so bad, but he's got an attitude problem. Probably inherited that from his mistress." Mako smiled at some internal thought.

"Y-You actually ride this animal?" Ami asked in disbelief as Mako was sliding a bridle over the horse's muzzle.

Mako nodded, continuing her ministrations. Ami watched from the doorway of the stables, not really wanting to get anywhere near them. Once Mako was finished saddling the horse up, she glanced at Ami, then extended her hand to the girl.

"Come on."

Ami shook her head quickly. "No, thank you. I think that I will just stand here and watch if you do not mind."

"Oh, but I do mind. It'll be more fun this way." She, again, motioned for Ami to come to her.

Ami backed away, out of the stable, and shook her head with more determination.

Mako sighed. "Alright then, have it your way. Don't know what you're missing if you ask me."

"Well, I did not," Ami said plainly, looking out toward the vast fields that surrounded the stables. She heard the slow clop of hooves upon the dirt packed ground to her left, but was determined not to show any interest in what Mako was doing.

Later, she would realize that it was a mistake for one to take their eyes off of this woman for even a moment, for in the next instant she was being scooped up bodily into Mako's arms and deposited on the saddle in front of her.

Ami began to panic, trying to get away, but her efforts were fruitless as the brunette held fast to her, keeping her solidly in place. One of Mako's arms was around Ami's waste, and the other held the reins of the great beast that was beneath them. Ami was shaking slightly. Though, she could not tell if it was because of the horse or the human. Ami had never been on a horse before, but neither had she ever been this close to another person. Her side was pressed firmly to Mako as the woman urged the horse into a slow gait.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Mako looked down at her, trying to catch Ami's eye. The girl did not reply, and still avoided looking at her. Ami was seated in a sideways position in front of Mako. Riding sidesaddle was the proper way for a Lady to ride, as Ami remembered reading. She noticed, however, that Mako was not riding this way. Maybe because she was wearing breeches, whereas Ami wore a dress.

"I had planned on riding today anyway. You're just an added bonus." Mako went on, trying to start a conversation with the silent girl. But Ami just stared to the side at the horse's mane as it went up and down with the motion of their walk. Mako was gradually speeding up the horse's pace, which was not escaping Ami's attention.

"It's a beautiful day today. Perfect for riding."

Ami directed her attention at a far line of trees, trying to stay focused on something in the distance. She'd read somewhere that doing so would help in situations akin to this. She was finding it hard to keep her awkward position of trying not to let her body lean too much against Mako's, but was steadily becoming weary by doing so. Eventually, she used the bumpiness of the ride and the rhythmic motion to hide the fact that she was slowly easing her body to the side, against Mako. She hoped the woman didn't notice the extra weight against her frame.

"There's lot's of things to do out here besides riding. Sometimes it's nice just to take a walk. Ya know, get out of that stuffy Palace every once in a while." She motioned at the sky. "Especially at night when you can see the stars."

She glanced down at a silent Ami and frowned. They rode in silence for all of a minute before Mako spoke again.

"Hm. I guess you're not up for talking?" She paused. "Well, then..."

Ami felt Mako tighten the hold on her, and if her body hadn't been close enough to Mako's before then they would have to be naked to be any closer now. There was a yelp from Ami as the horse suddenly bolted into a full gallop.

At first, Ami didn't know what to think. She couldn't think! She was scared to death and there was nowhere she could go to get away. Closing her eyes tightly, she could feel the force with which the horse's hooves hit the ground. Feel the shear power that the creature held. The power in the arm around her and the body she was so close to. She felt herself impulsively turn and grip Mako fiercely around her torso.

She wasn't sure why, but doing this relieved some of the fear that raced through her veins. The air against her face was cool and a light perfume filled her senses.

They rode like this for several minutes, Ami steadily becoming used to the bumpy ride, yet still very tense. Even so, there was a flicker of curiosity that burned within her. She admitted to herself, eventually, that she really did want to open her eyes, but was afraid to.

"Open your eyes, Ami. I've got you. You're not going anywhere." Mako's voice was reassuring. Just something in the way she said it, or the way she said her name. No one had ever called her Ami. It was always Lady Mercury, or Highness, or some other formality that she had grown so accustomed to hearing. This change was, in a small simple way, pleasant to the quiet girl who clung to the Jovian.

So Ami, not Lady Mercury, opened her eyes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You are certain that she was going to ride today?" Rei asked, tiredly walking in front of Minako towards the stables.

"Yes. She told me last night, during the evening meal, that she wanted to go riding today and asked if I wanted to come along. I had to decline, of course, because today was supposed to be the day the Princess of Mercury arrived. I was pretty much going to be tied up with that the whole day." Minako entered the stables behind Rei, who went straight to one of the stalls in the middle.

"It appears that you are right." Rei walked back to where Minako stood, then gave her a quizzical look. "Minako, why exactly are we looking for Makoto anyway? Just a while ago you were hell-bent on finding the Mercurian."

Minako took on a defensive tone. "I still am! But, if we're spending our whole day tracking down this Mercurian, then Makoto is going to help. Not spend all day lazing about without a care in the world. And besides, I have a feeling that she may have something to do with her disappearance. You know how she is."

"Oh. I suppose that could be. She is with someone after all. Maybe it will turn out to be her." Rei walked away from Minako, to one of the stalls in the back.

Minako didn't mean to be so abrupt toward the Martian. Rei had done nothing to merit such treatment. But, there was something about the way Rei acted around her lately. It was like there was a lack of...something.

When Rei returned, Minako tried to put on a smile, hoping that it didn't look too forced. She noticed that Rei had saddled up Ember. A warhorse as huge as Makoto's, but black as coal and bearing a stubborn temperament. He was as beautiful and powerful as his mistress, who treated him as her equal. Minako always found it impossible to keep her eyes off of Rei when she rode the fiery steed. She would always settle into a slow gait beside Minako. Her dark and silent presence a comfort during twilight or in the early morning mist.

"Minako, stop forcing yourself," Rei's voice interrupted her short reverie.

Minako blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The smile. It is unnecessary."

Minako let out a little laugh at that. "I'm sorry for being so rude today. I must be terrible company for you."

Rei mounted Ember and looked down at Minako with a rare smile of her own. "Minako, do not apologize to me for something that I surely do every day."

'_Not lately,'_ Minako thought. "I happen to enjoy your company very much. I'd rather be with you than...most others," she said quickly.

'_What am I saying all this for? We need to find Makoto.'_ She was becoming flustered. "Anyway, we should get going. I have a feeling that if we find Makoto, we'll find the princess soon after."

Rei nodded, looking away from Minako hastily. "You should go back to the Palace and wait for me."

Minako shook her head. "I meant the both of us. Are you saying that I can't come with you?"

Rei nodded in the direction of another stall. "Beauty is out in the fields somewhere."

Minako followed her gaze and noticed that the small cremello was not present. She must have been let out earlier that morning.

"What of it? There isn't enough room on that massive beast's back for me to ride as well?" Minako asked defiantly, raising her head high.

"Just go back to the Palace, Minako. There is no need for you to come along. Why must you be so difficult?" Rei's demeanor changed suddenly. It was almost pleading.

"This just so happens to be my responsibility. And since you have my only means of finding them, I suggest you cooperate, or I shall be forced to try and ride one of these other animals." She gestured toward some of the bigger horses in the stable, then looked back at Rei, who bore a worried expression.

"You would not."

"Oh, you know I would." Minako smiled wickedly, knowing that she would get her way.

Rei nodded. "Get on, you stubborn woman." She urged Ember forward a bit, stopping next to Minako. She extended an arm down to the blonde, who grabbed hold and swung up behind her. Rei stiffened in the saddle as Minako slid her arms about her waist, her legs on either side of the horse and close to Rei's outer thighs. Minako was pressed quite firmly against Rei's warm back, finding the position very comfortable.

"Minako," came Rei's strangely rough voice, "you are wearing a dress, correct?"

"Yes," Minako said innocently. She could hardly recall that last time that she had been so close to Rei. Any physical contact at all with Rei had been scarce these past months.

"Should you not, then, be riding as a lady should?"

"Rei, you worry too much. It's just the two of us out here. No one will think it improper if no one sees us." Minako thought this was logical enough.

"I do hope that this is not how you think on most other subjects." Rei said quietly. Her breathing was unsteady.

Minako loosened her hold a bit. "Oh, Rei, I'm sorry. Was I squeezing too hard?"

"N-No." Came her stuttered reply. "Not at all. Maybe...maybe you really should hold on more tightly. You have never rode a horse of this caliber before."

With that encouragement, Minako did tighten her hold on Rei, and for some reason she felt a pang of guilt as she did so. But she dismissed it, letting her head rest on Rei's back, breathing in that familiar scent of incense. She felt a light tremor run through Rei's body as she listened to her rapid heartbeat. There was a warmth settling over her, all too similar to what she felt upon curling up in front of her fireplace on a cold night. It was just so...Rei.

"I'm ready when you are, Rei." Minako closed her eyes and held on tight.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You don't get out much, do you?" The tone was amused, but not mocking, with an expression to match.

Ami looked over at Mako, who was lying next to her in the soft grass, propped up on one arm. Before them, spread out like a great mirror reflecting the afternoon sun, was a lake. A large, beautiful lake. Another thing that Ami had never seen in person before. And she couldn't remember a time when she was happier. She didn't think her eyes would ever go back to their normal size, as she was sure they were still as wide now as they must have been when she first looked upon the large body of water.

She breathed in the fresh scent of the grass beneath them and the light breeze that ruffled her hair before she answered. "I am not one to waste time indulging myself in sightseeing and travel. I can see what I want and learn plenty from the books that I read. I can learn more in a few hours with a book than I could in a week of travel. Besides, mother never allowed me to pass beyond the walls of our home." A little laugh escaped Ami's lips as she turned back to the water. "As if there were anything to see back home anyway. A desolate planet, devoid of any beauty whatsoever."

Mako twirled a blade of grass between her fingers, watching it idly. "That's just totally untrue. It wasn't completely devoid of beauty and that's a fact."

Ami's expression was curious as she looked back down at Mako. "And what evidence do you have to base that conclusion on?" Ami smiled cynically.

"Evidence?" Mako asked, sitting up next to Ami in a proximity that the smaller girl deemed to be much too close. "It's sitting right in front of me."

Her smile was soft and her eyes sought Ami's even as the girl turned away. Mako would had to have been blind to miss the blush that rose to Ami's cheeks. Ami damned her fair complexion, trying to force herself to calm down. Why was Mako so close to her? Why would she say something like that? What was her objective? Ami remembered that they were quite a ways from the Palace and very much alone. And Ami had somewhat willingly followed the brunette here. Somewhat.

What had she gotten herself into? Following a stranger around for almost two hours? She couldn't imagine why she had been compelled to do such a ridiculous thing. Mako wouldn't...try anything, would she?

Ami's mind began to reel, sending her thoughts into different directions all at once. Questions popping up one after the other. What if she really did try something? Would Ami be able to stop her? Was she strong enough to stop her? Of course she wasn't! Compared to this woman, Ami's strength was that of a lamb, and Mako was the wolf that caught her. What if she told Mako who she really was? Would that stop her? Or maybe it wouldn't matter at all. Oh, she should have listened to her mother! If she had done as she was supposed to in the beginning then she would not be in this mess right now. What would her mother say if she knew what her daughter was doing right now? She would be so disappointed...

Ami's eyes widened in fear.

No. Impossible. There was no way that Mako would try anything with her. She had disliked the woman the first moment she laid eyes on her, but that was no reason to start making up strange scenarios and casting her as the villain. The dislike didn't run that deep.

And Ami couldn't see that she had anything to offer Mako to begin with. What an absurd idea it had been!

"One day," Mako's voice seemed distant, "all of this may be gone. They say that if the Dark Kingdom ever does invade this'll all be turned to dust. Our whole word will end, just like that."

The cacophony of thoughts in Ami's head began to recede as she listened to the soft, low voice next to her.

"I never want that to happen, but if it does. If this Kingdom turns into a barren rock floating through space. At least I was here to enjoy it when it was as beautiful as this. At least I appreciated and experienced it while it was here. While we were here." A long sigh. "Maybe people will read about it later and try to imagine what a wonderful world we lived in, but it's just not the same as actually being here, ya know?"

Ami didn't answer. Not wanting to admit that, yes, it was much nicer to actually be here in this place. A lot nicer than it had been in the library back home looking at illustrations in a book. But it was a lot safer back home too. Then it occurred to her that she felt perfectly safe here, sitting next to Mako before this gentle scenery.

"Whoah, did I kill that mood or what? Sorry if I scared you any with my rambling." Ami realized that she must have still been wearing a bit of a frightened expression from her initial thoughts of her situation with this woman, and that Mako had noticed.

Ami's lips curled into a little smile and she was about to speak and dispel any worries that Mako had for her when she felt a sudden, cold tickle along her jaw line.

"Hey! You still with me?" Came Mako's voice. Ami jerked so suddenly, turning forcefully at the touch, that her head collided with Mako's nose.

"Ouch!" Ami's hand immediately went to her forehead. Mako dropped the long blade of grass, that Ami presumed she'd been using to tickle her, and clutched her nose with both hands, scrunching her eyes in pain.

"Damn! That hurt!" She howled.

Ami forgot about her own throbbing head and directed her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Sorry! It startled me. My reaction was a little uncalled for." Ami paused to think, "Then again, you should not have been sitting so close to me anyway," she ended sharply.

"Sorry." Came the muffled reply. "I shouldn't 've done that. I _'really'_ shouldn't 've done that."

Her voice sounded guilt-ridden, but Ami didn't think that Mako's actions had been so bad as that and decided further accusations were not needed. She did giggle a little at the way Mako was being forced to speak with her hands still clutching her nose.

"I'm glad that you're deriving heaps of utter amusement from my pain." Mako rebuked. Her eyes were smiling, though.

Ami advanced towards Mako. "Come on now, let me assess the damage."

"No, no. I'm good." Mako pushed Ami's hands away, trying to rise from the ground while still holding her nose with one hand.

"No, you are not." Ami said with mirth, getting up as well now. "Actually, you seem to be bleeding."

Mako's eyes widened and she took her hand from her nose, staring at it for a moment before plopping back down to the ground and looking away from it as thought something unpleasant was attached to her body.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Her voice reflected her words perfectly. Her expression turned ill and she swallowed hard.

Ami stared at her, wondering exactly what had happened. This woman seemed like she was tougher than most. The way she'd rode that horse had convinced Ami of that. But now, from a little nose bleed, she was sitting on the ground in defeat acting as a young child would. What in the name of the stars was wrong with her all of a sudden?

A sound to her left drew her attention from the mumbling woman on the ground. It was a horse, a huge black horse the size of Mako's, coming at a full gallop. It bore two riders. One with hair as dark as the horse she was riding. The other was blonde, her hair loose and blowing in the wind behind them. They stopped at a fair distance from Mako's horse. The blonde was the first to dismount, walking hastily over to where Ami stood by Mako. The brunette took her time behind the other.

"Ah, dammit," Mako mumbled from the ground, drawing Ami's attention back to her.

"Sooooo," the blonde started in an interrogating voice as she came towards them. "This is what you've been doing all day. I should have known you had a hand in it." She looked over at Ami then. "You are the princess of Mercury, right?" She asked.

Ami nodded, glancing down at Mako.

The blonde turned her attention back to Mako and her voice became threatening again. "Do you know how long we've been looking for her today? _'I'_ was supposed to escort her through the Palace, not you! Do you have any idea how much trouble I could have gotten into if she'd been hurt or something?"

Mako rolled her eyes and blew out a quick sarcastic breath. "Well, she wasn't." She took her hand from her nose and looked up at the angry blonde. "But I most certainly was."

It was an amazing thing, how fast the blonde's anger dissipated then. She was suddenly on her knees next to the brunette, a handkerchief in one hand wiping the blood away from Mako's nose and upper lip while she cupped her chin gently. "Oh, Makoto, what have you done to yourself now? Don't worry, I'll have it off of you in no time."

'_Makoto?'_ Ami thought.

Upon finishing, the blonde looked Mako over with worry in her eyes. "Is that all of it? Did you get any on your clothes?" Mako brought her hand up, so that the blonde could wipe the blood from it, but she didn't look down at it herself.

"Alright then, it's all gone now." Minako's voice was motherly.

Mako let out a long sigh of relief, finally looking herself over to make sure that there really wasn't any blood remaining on her anywhere. Her nose had thankfully stopped bleeding now too.

"So," Minako began again, and it was just as amazing how her voice regained its mildly annoyed tone. "Did you pull some sort of prank on her?" She asked pointing at Ami while still looking at Mako. "Because if you did, and she punched you, then I don't blame her one bit. In fact, I might just give you a good wack myself!" She raised a threatening fist before Mako, who opened her mouth to reply, but Ami beat her to it.

"It was an accident. Really. She did not do anything to offend me. Only startled me suddenly. We bumped heads and I guess she was just hit rather hard at an unfortunate angle."

Minako nodded. "Oh, alright then. But really, you shouldn't have spirited her away like that Mako. I was really worried."

"We both were," came a voice beside Ami that made her jump. It was the other woman, the one with raven black hair and dark, almost red eyes that were looking upon Ami with concern at the moment. "Are you hurt as well?" She asked, taking a step closer to look Ami over.

"N-no," Ami stuttered helplessly, a bit overwhelmed by the woman's imposing figure. "I am fine. I might have a little bump." She reached up to where her head throbbed slightly now. "But it should be okay."

The woman nodded once. "That is good."

'_This woman has to be royalty,'_ Ami thought, taking in her well groomed appearance. Noting how richly dressed she appeared, even for riding. Her suspicion was confirmed immediately.

"I am Rei, heir to the throne of Mars." She bowed in Ami's direction, which Ami returned hastily. "As we will become classmates and fellow guardians, I will not be averse to you addressing me as Rei. Formalities between us need not exist. If that is to your liking."

"It is perfectly fine with me! And you may call me Ami. If that is alright with you..." she trailed off.

Rei gave Ami a small smile, then turned and motioned towards the two on the ground. Gesturing at the blonde she said, "This is Lady Venus."

"But, just call me Minako, or even Mina is fine." Ami, finally looking directly at the blonde, was struck by how beautiful this woman was.

'_She really is as beautiful as they say.' _

"And you have already met Lady Jupiter." Makoto was gingerly rubbing the bridge of her nose, avoiding Ami's eyes, and looking sheepish all at once.

Ami looked down at the woman that she had thought to be a commoner only minutes before. She found herself dreading and rejoicing at the same time. Makoto wasn't a commoner, she was royalty, and heir to the throne of Jupiter no less. But at the same time Ami felt like a fool for being tricked into thinking that she was otherwise.

"No, I do remember meeting a 'just Mako', but I do not believe we have met, 'Lady Jupiter'."

"You didn't even tell her who you are!" Minako shouted, abruptly letting go of Makoto's hand as she was helping her stand up. Makoto ended up on the ground again.

"She didn't tell me either!" Makoto said, pointing frantically at Ami as she scrambled to rise.

"Exactly how many new Mercurians did you think were going to show up today, hm?" Minako asked sarcastically.

"Even so, she wasn't going to tell me who she was. I coulda been anybody for all she knew, and she still didn't say anything. So, I'd say we're even," she said looking over at Ami.

Minako looked between the two and then stared at Makoto for a few seconds before reaching out and tweaking her nose.

"Ouch!" Makoto batted her hand away.

Minako grinned at Ami. "Well, I guess you really are even now. You did give her an honest to goodness nose bleed after all." She paused in her line of thought then poked Makoto in the side and said in a lower voice, "Usually I'm the only one who does that." She arched a suggestive eyebrow in Makoto's direction and the brunette gave a half smile, rolling her eyes and walking past the giggling blonde.

Ami donned a confused expression and turned to ask Rei what the blonde meant. Upon seeing Rei staring at the ground with a small blush staining her dark visage, she decided to refrain from asking. Instead she asked, "Um, are you alright?" This seemed to startle Rei from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine." She looked over at Makoto, who was mounting her horse with ease, Minako next to her saying something too low for them to hear this far away. Whatever it was, it made Makoto laugh. Ami didn't know why, but this bothered her. For the past two hours it had been Ami whom Makoto laughed at. How foolish. Why should anyone enjoy being laughed at?

Ami noticed that Rei was hastily mounting her horse as well.

She trotted over to Ami and stopped beside her. "Come on, we should get back. It will be dark sooner than you think."

She held out her hand to Ami, who gave another glance in Makoto's direction before accepting Rei's help. She slid onto the horse behind Rei in a sidesaddle position, lightly holding Rei at her waist. There was an awkward pause as they sat there. Minako's laughter cut through the air and Rei tensed suddenly.

"Ami, you should hold on tight. I will go at a slow pace so as not to frighten you." Ami slipped her arms further around Rei's waist and held tighter. Rei seemed to relax a little.

"Hey!" Came a new voice. "What are all of you doing out here?"

"Riding, what does it look like we're doing?" Makoto yelled to the blonde girl coming towards them on a white horse. Ami noticed that the horse was much smaller than the ones Rei and Makoto were riding.

"Usagi!" Rei snapped, startling Ami and the girl, who quickly brought her horse to a stop before them. "What are you doing out here without a guard!" She asked heatedly.

The girl gave Rei a guilty look. "Well, I didn't want to be a bother to anyone, and I knew that you and Minako were going to be with the Princess of Mercury all day. I couldn't find Makoto, so I just sort of went on my own."

"Whether it is a bother or not, it is the Palace guards' duty to protect you. It is_ 'our' _duty to protect you as well. You are not to leave the Palace without a guard or one of us!" Rei remonstrated her harshly.

Makoto and Minako, now mounted, came over to stand beside Usage.

"Come on Rei," Makoto defended, "you don't have to be so vicious."

"I am making a point. One that may just save her life one day. If I have to be vicious to get that point across, then so be it! And you stay out of this, Makoto. Maybe if you had minded your own business today, she would have been able to find you and not need to be reprimanded."

Makoto shrugged and smiled, winking at Usagi, who gave a little grin. "Hey, Usagi. That's the Princess of Mercury, over there clinging to that demon's back, by the way. Her name's Ami. She's our new classmate and prospective guardian." Makoto smirked in Rei's direction. Rei glared at her, but made no attempt to continue her tongue lashing.

Usagi let out a gasp and, still on horseback, pranced over to where Ami was. She took Ami's hands in her own and shook them up and down. "I'm Usagi! It's so great that you're finally here!" She squealed. "Now we're all together!"

Ami didn't think that she'd ever met someone that seemed so pleased to meet her. Usually, acquaintances were dull and boring, but this girl sure livened things up with her sunny disposition. Though, the woman sitting in front of Ami was a perfect balance of dark to Usagi's light.

Soon they were all riding toward the Palace, Makoto and Minako speeding ahead as though a demon truly were after them, and Usagi following swiftly after, trying keep up with the two. Rei and Ami trotted behind them, not in any real hurry to join the developing competition.

"Really," Rei let out a frustrated breath, "we are all going to the same place. The Palace is not going anywhere." Rei glanced over her shoulder at Ami. "Usagi is our Princess, in case you did not catch that. I am sure that she will remember later the exact etiquette that she should have used. Please forgive her. She just assumes that everyone knows who she is." She gave a slight smile and looked ahead again.

Ami laughed. "I had an idea of who she was already. It would not take a genius to figure it out after meeting all of you."

"You must think us strange after meeting Makoto. I must apologize for her as well. She always manages to do things like this. You will get used to her. It is just her way of gaining attention."

"I do not think that you are strange at all. Actually," Ami bit her lip in thought, hesitating, before she finally went on, "I had preconceived ideas of what you each would be like before I came here. Even though I have yet to spend time with the rest of you, I can already tell that some of what I have heard could not possibly be true."

"You listen to court gossip then." Rei turned in the saddle slightly, grinning. "That will not do. The most despicable sources of information in existence and very deserving of my contempt. I have yet to hear one word of truth fly from the mouths of those pampered idiots." She turned back around and Ami felt herself smile at the Martian's words. "But maybe I have spoken too harshly of them. They do not know any better after all."

"Well, they were the only source of recent information that I had within my reach. You have yet to be recorded in the annals of history and there is sometimes a little truth in gossip and rumors."

"And if the stars in the heavens shown only for those truths then it would be a dark night indeed."

Ami agreed that the information she'd gathered from sources around the Palace back home had certainly been worthless. Sitting behind Rei, talking with her like this. She never would have imagined the woman in front of her to be the same stoic and cold hearted woman that she'd heard about. No, Rei was warm and kind. She did have a temper, as Ami had witnessed from Rei's interaction with Usagi. But she was just concerned for the girl. How awful it was that Rei was criticized for no reason. If only they could see what Ami was seeing now. And as for the others, she wanted to see exactly how wrong all of the gossip was. She'd get to know them too.

"I bet that you did not think the Princess of Jupiter would nearly faint at the sight of blood."

Ami knitted her brows, remembering the Jovian's reaction to seeing blood on her hand. She was trying not to think about her hours with Makoto, but Rei's words bought the thoughts rushing back to her. And now this new revelation.

"So, it was the blood, not the pain that made her react the way that she did? That is just...just...why?" Ami asked.

Rei shrugged. "No idea. She has never told me why and I never asked. It is just one of those things that we do not discuss. The shock of pain is a fleeting thing for her; it is no obstacle. But for some reason she hates the sight of blood. One of the many oddities you will find about her."

Ami still couldn't believe it. To think that a woman like Makoto was subdued by such a little thing. It was rather intriguing to Ami. Makoto was not a monster as some had described her, nor was she brutal. Well, as far as Ami could see she wasn't. She had only spent two hours with the woman after all. You could not learn so much about a person in that length of time.

The ride went on, with Rei engaging her in polite conversation. They talked about trivial things. Rei explained the difference between the war horse that they were riding and the horse Usagi rode. They talked about the lack of horses on Mercury and how similar this was to Mars. Then Ami spoke of her wish to learn how to ride a horse and Rei informed her that she would have the chance to in the future, and that it would be on a horse that she could handle.

The horse stopped suddenly and Rei dismounted. Ami realized that they were at the Palace. She must have been so caught up in their conversation that she failed to notice they'd arrived. Rei helped her down, then took the reins of the horse.

Walking to the stables, Ami could not see the other three anywhere. Makoto's horse was in the stables, being tended to by a small boy. She assumed that they must have already gone inside.

"Go on ahead. I always take care of Ember myself. One of the others will be waiting inside. At least, they better be." Rei waved her away, retreating into the stables.

Ami meandered up to the entrance, making her way down the hall with no real inclination to hurry. Looking down the corridor she'd entered, she wondered if she would ever learn the layout of this place.

'_Where, exactly, are they supposed to be waiting?' _A sound to her right caught her attention, startling her. There was a room there, the door standing slightly ajar. Beyond it she could hear muffled voices. Moving slowly and quietly she sidled up to the door. Figuring that she'd done enough sneaking today to qualify as a spy in the royal army, the guilt in her actions was only minor at this point. She peered through the opening cautiously and recognized two familiar figures in the glow of a single candle.

"Not even a little jealous?"

"I wasn't. Not in the least." There was humor in Minako's voice.

"How disappointing," Makoto brooded.

Minako laughed, shrugging. "Well, what do you think of her? She's cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she seems really smart too, just like you said. And her curiosity is insatiable."

'_Are they talking about me?'_ Ami wondered, blushing.

"My sources are the best," Minako said proudly.

"No. You just have a knack for separating the fact from the fiction. How do you do that anyway?" Makoto grinned down at the blonde.

"It's all in the eyes."

"What? You go batting your eyelashes at them and they tell you anything?"

"Not_ 'my'_ eyes, dummy. There's. You just have to know what to watch for. Plus, I do get feelings from people. Haven't quite mastered that yet, but I'm working on it."

"Oh." Makoto crossed her arms in mild embarrassment and looked away.

Ami smiled at Makoto's look of embarrassment. Finding it funny that the strong woman could appear that way at all.

"Anyway," Minako took a step closer to Makoto and put a hand on her arm. "I think that Ami is going to fit in just fine."

"I think so too. We'll all do what we can to help her feel welcome. It shouldn't be too hard for her now. She did put up with me for a few hours today after all."

A wide grin spread across Minako's face. "Yes, and we all know how hard that can be."

"You've never complained before." Makoto said, leaning down a little closer to the Venusian.

"Then maybe when we're together I should start throwing a few complaints your way. It might bring that oversized ego of yours down a notch or two." Both of Minako's hands were on Makoto's arms now.

Ami noticed the distance between the two shrinking.

"Can you really fault me for it? Who else gets the privilege of holding such beauty and perfection in their arms every night? Even the gods themselves must be envious. I think that if my ego were any smaller it would be unnatural."

The conversation was starting to confuse Ami as she stood tense in the silent hall.

Minako tilted her head to one side looking up into Makoto's playful green eyes. "How do you always manage to come up with flattering lines like that so quickly? Not that I'm '_complaining_'," she teased.

"Conditioned reflex," was Makoto's simple answer.

The blonde drew her brows together in thought. "Makoto, that was definitely not the answer that I was looking for."

Makoto grinned, slipping one arm around Minako's waist, pulling the blonde against her. "How 'bout this one?" Then she brought Minako's lips to hers.

Ami's mouth opened in bafflement. Where had that come from? They were carrying on a regular conversation one moment and in the next Makoto was pulling Minako into her arms and kissing her? To say that Ami was surprised was an understatement. Ami had not seen the slightest hint between the two indicating that they might be lovers. Well, she most certainly had proof now as she watched Minako kiss Makoto back with much fervor. Arms reaching hastily over the brunette's shoulders, around her neck. There was a familiarity in their actions; they had done this before.

She thought that the world might as well not exist to the two of them in this moment. It might as well not exist to Ami for that matter. For she was only aware of the scorching blush spreading over her skin. To try and look away was impossible. She knew that it wasn't right to look in on an intimate moment like this. Especially not one between two people that she'd hoped to become friends with in the future. She should have never looked into the room to begin with. But, Ami's curiosity had won out over her better judgement.

Ami's thoughts froze as she watched Makoto's languid movements. Her hands had left Minako's waist in a slow ascending trail against the blonde's abdomen. Her fingers massaging in a gentle, firm motion. One arm slid behind Minako's back again to hold her steady while the other moved upward against the smooth silk of Minako's blue dress. Lingering at times. Reveling in the perfect beauty that they held.

'_That is what she meant...'_ Ami's ability to think was slowly returning.

More than once did Minako utter a sound. Whether they were actual words could only be determined by Makoto, for Ami could not tell as she walked away. Staring at the floor, she forced her steps to take her from the doorway, back the way she'd come.

It was a shock, yes. Ami's mind told her that it was because of the nature of the scene that she had just witnessed. Never having observed two people engage in a kiss before, it would, of course, be a shock to her.

That wasn't totally true, though. She had seen couples who were being bonded kiss, but it was nothing like what she'd just seen. The chaste kisses of court could not even compare! No, Makoto and Minako had most definitely been using much more than their lips. She could not even imagine herself and another person doing anything like that in the future. Why would she want to?

So intent was she on making sure not to trip, or make any noise, that she was caught unaware by the person walking in her direction. The person that she ended up walking straight into.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her. She was pulled closer to the body that those hands belonged to and smelled a familiar, pleasant scent.

"Rei," she said, a bit startled by the contact.

Rei looked down at her, worry clouding those red-violet eyes. "You seem troubled. Is anything wrong?" She glanced down the corridor behind Ami. "Where is Minako?"

Ami thought fast, coming up with a quick response, though false. "I could not find them and got a little lost. Do I look that worried?"

Rei nodded. "Your face is red. I thought you may be sick at first." She looked around. "Then again, it is stifling in this hallway. We should get you to more pleasant surroundings. Shall I show you to your room? Or are you hungry?"

"No, I had a meal earlier with Mako."

"In the dining hall with the commoners?" Rei asked sympathetically.

Ami nodded.

"That must have been horrible for you. I apologize on behalf of my barbaric friend."

Ami felt a hint of a smile tug at her lips. "It was not totally unpleasant."

Rei looked at her with slight confusion. Her mouth opened to question Ami–

"Makoto, I swear you have the ears and nose of a dog." Minako's voice came from down the corridor, her head peaking out of a doorway. "You heard them, through the door, from all the way down there?"

"A dog! Minako, couldn't you find a more noble and majestic creature to compare me to?"

"No. I think it suits you fine."

"Well, nose and ears aside, I have the eyes of a hawk." She said the words with much gusto, liking the way they sounded.

"Sorry, Makoto, but until you're able to best Rei in archery, I think she holds the right to claim having the 'eyes of a hawk'."

"And the temperament to match," Makoto grumbled.

"My ears are not so bad either, Makoto," Rei shot back. "And Minako, though the day's end draws near, you still have an obligation to Ami. Please, we should not waste anymore time ."

Minako whispered something to Makoto with an apologetic look, to which she responded by nodding. Minako then headed towards Ami and Rei. Makoto took to the opposite direction.

"See you later, Ami." Makoto waved over her shoulder, disappearing around the bend in the corridor.

Minako looked back in the Jovian's direction then turned to Rei. "Well, let's get moving."

To Ami, Minako was an anomaly. How could a person be so passionate one moment and so calm in the next? Slipping right back into the flow of things as if nothing ever happened. There was no indication that she might be upset about being interrupted. Ami hadn't the intention of doing so to begin with. Rei couldn't have known the situation, so there had been no reason for her to lower her voice. And there had been nothing evident in Rei's expression to indicate that she found the two emerging from the room strange. So was their relationship a secret or not? She found herself wondering about this while they made their way through the Palace.

Minako first led them to Ami's room. "Contrary to what you might have thought when you arrived, you're not going to be stuck in here for the day. I'm going to be your guide, with the help of my lovely assistant," she indicated Rei with a grand gesture, the brunette blushing lightly with a small glare. "She thought that I'd screw this up and decided to come along to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it."

"I did not think anything of the sort."

"Then why else would you come along?" Minako was ushering Ami out of the room, leaving Rei to close the door.

Rei shut the door firmly, turning the key in the lock. Minako and Ami were already walking away.

"I have reasons." She hurried after them. Coming to walk beside Ami, she pressed the key into the girl's small grasp. "You will be needing this."

"And those reasons would be?" Minako asked, watching Rei's hand leave Ami's.

"To help the Princess of Mercury feel more welcome of course," Rei argued as they started walking again. "That is the reason that a fellow guardian is the one to greet her instead of the average guard. So, why not make it two? And it will make up for any lack of knowledge one of us may have pertaining to the Palace and any questions that Ami might have."

Minako glared at Rei. "You think that I'm lacking in my knowledge?"

"That's not what I said."

"So, now my ability to hear is lacking as well?"

"You misunderstood my meaning." She spoke around Ami, who was starting to feel like a rabbit caught between two wolves.

"It was my job alone from the beginning. I'm sure that Queen Serenity would have assigned you to come with me if she'd felt that I was lacking in anything," Minako said firmly.

"I-I did not mean anything by it. Why are you–" the baffled expression Rei had been wearing up until this point suddenly changed into one of mild anger, "why are you so irritable today!"

"Why are 'you' not!" snapped Minako.

"What?" Anger turned to confusion.

Minako's pace quickened. Ami and Rei almost leapt to catch up with her.

"This is a stupid argument. Let's just go. I'll show you what I can do, and if I need any help I'll ask."

"Fine." Rei's muttered word fell only on Ami's ears. Though she was walking with two guides, she felt completely lost. To Ami, their conversation made no sense. Hadn't Minako been listening to what Rei said? The blonde wasn't being fair at all.

The two did eventually loosen up once more, but there was still a slight tension in the air between them. She did not miss the small glances of irritation that Minako threw in Rei's direction when the brunette was not looking. It was harder to catch the confused ones that Rei aimed at Minako. Despite this, they both treated Ami with much kindness. Making sure that she understood everything that they explained. Rei was letting Minako do most of the talking and Ami found that the blonde was good at doing just that.

In all, Ami knew that she would be content staying here with these people. Many of her old worries were slipping away, one by one. Watching the two argue over where to go next, she also realized that, before this little tour was over, she was most likely going to see every square inch of the Palace.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair. They managed to get Ami to open up more, and by the end of the meal, Rei had reclaimed her title as least talkative. The girl really did have a personality under all that shyness and had plenty of questions to ask them. A great part of the conversation was dedicated to Makoto making up answers of her own, managing to confuse only Usagi in the process, and Minako correcting all of Makoto's fabrications. Ami was getting along fine with all of them, and Rei hoped that this pattern would continue.

When the meal ended, Rei set off to take care of something else. Something that involved a certain blonde who was in her thoughts for most of the day. On the way out of the dining room, she caught Minako by the arm. "Would you come with me? We need to talk."

At first, Minako looked like she was going to refuse, but conceded with a nod and followed Rei. She took them down the hall, away from the scene of Makoto teasing an outraged Usagi, while Ami tried in vain to calm the girl down and scold Makoto at the same time.

They came to rest in the next corridor, both leaning on railing that overlooked the courtyard on the floor below. Lanterns dotted the open area illuminating the shrubs and stone benches with an orange glow. Lining the wall behind them, small torches flickered merrily, causing their shadows to dance against the pale white railing.

Rei couldn't help but admire Minako's visage in the changing shadows, but managed to tear her eyes from the other woman before she became too caught up.

"Lately," Rei began in a low voice, "you have been acting...odd. I want to know if you have some problem with me and what I can do to resolve it."

Minako, who had been staring intently into the courtyard below, jerked her head up at Rei's words. Her eyes flashed in anger.

This surprised Rei.

"I've been acting odd? Me?" Minako snapped. "If I've been acting that way, then it's only in response to your own actions, or lack there of."

Rei tried to form a response, but found herself devoid of any. She couldn't figure out what she was responding to first of all. Having Minako angry with her muddled her ability to think. "Explain," she choked.

"I don't know if I can," Minako turned back to the courtyard. "But all I know is that something is missing, Rei. Some part of you is just...not there anymore."

"But I'm standing right here," Rei argued. "All of me." She spread her arms before Minako as if to show her.

"That's not what I mean." She became silent, tapping her fingers on the railing in a nervous gesture.

"Minako, tell me what is wrong."

"It's like you're pulling away from me, Rei. When you're with me, you keep your distance. We hardly ever argue anymore. And when we do, you're so half-hearted about it. It's a chore just to get you annoyed with me anymore."

Rei looked at Minako with a flat expression, still not getting the point. "Minako, why would you want me to be annoyed with you? And I thought you hated it when we argued."

"It's not about arguing or irritating each other!" After her voice echoed throughout the courtyard, (which, to their relief, was empty) Minako lowered her voice and continued. "Has anything happened to you lately, Rei. Did anyone say something to you or do something that has affected you?"

"No. Minako. Nothing has changed in these past months. Nothing has...affected me." She felt as though she would stop breathing any minute now.

"You're lying to me."

Rei clenched her fists and looked away. "You say that with such certainty. Can you read minds now?"

"No," Minako said softly, "but I can read you, Rei."

'_Don't say my name like that,'_ Rei thought, suddenly afraid. The torchlight flickered timidly beside them.

Minako stepped closer to Rei, looking up into her dark eyes. "That fire is gone."

'_Fire?'_

"I don't see it in your eyes anymore on the rare occasions when you let me look into them. That fire is what makes you who you are. Why is it gone, Rei?"

"Fire? What nonsense is that?"

"Your passion." Minako's eyes bore into Rei, making her feel defenseless.

Rei couldn't form words anymore. Even if she could, what was there to say? She could say none of the things that she wanted to say. Do none of things that she wanted to do.

There was a line that she could not cross and she was fighting with every shred of her being to stay on this side, with her whole world standing on the other. Minako, looking at her with concern and love shining brilliantly in those amazing blue eyes. Eyes that Rei had fallen into, fallen in love with. How had she let herself be drawn to this woman so completely?

Fire? A fire burned within Rei? No. Minako harbored a fire greater than any other, and Rei was a moth lost in its radiance.

She was falling deeper. It was evident now. How did she ever think that this would be easy? That this would be enough? To just look at her and see her happiness. Knowing that she was not the one that brought Minako that happiness. And unable to hate the one that did. Rei didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was alright if she hurt herself, but she couldn't bring any suffering upon her friends. Anyway, true love wasn't supposed to hurt, was it?

"Rei?" Minako's voice startled her.

"I-I am sorry if I have made you worry, Minako. There is no need to–"

"What were you thinking about just now?" Minako interrupted.

"Why?" Rei asked cautiously.

"Because...for an instant, I saw it again."

"Saw what?"

"Dammit, Rei!" Minako said fiercely. "Just stop this. Let's go back to how we were. I don't know what I've done, or what's happened, but please tell me or I can't do anything about it."

'_Please, stop this,'_ Rei thought. "There is nothing wrong, Minako." Rei tried a small laugh that came out horribly forced.

Minako stepped up so close to Rei that she almost retreated backwards.

"Then hug me."

"WHAT!" Rei's voice echoed and Minako clamped a hand over her mouth quickly.

The torches on the wall beside them jumped suddenly in time with Rei's outburst.

Rei's mind was foggier than the plains on a midwinter morning. Minako was so close, so very close. In her mind, she imagined that line once more. The one she would never cross. She felt in their proximity now, that they were both standing on it.

"You used to hug me all the time. These past few months you haven't even touched me. So, if there's no problem between us, then hug me. There should be nothing wrong with a hug between friends, right?" Minako took her hand away, to Rei's utmost relief.

'_You do not know what you are asking of me...'_ Her thoughts were fuzzy. _'I can't go back to how I was, can I?_

The shadows were ever moving in the rapidly flickering light that fell over them.

Minako stood before her waiting and Rei found it impossible not to stare. She missed hugging Minako. It was true that she'd stopped showing any signs of affection towards the blonde. It was only because she couldn't trust herself enough to keep her love hidden. It was not Rei whom Minako had chosen, and making any physical contact with her would come too close to betraying her best friend. And it was torturing Rei. Why touch something that you could never have?

But Minako was so close to her now, and her eyes pleaded with Rei. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. Minako was asking Rei for something, and Rei had never denied her anything. If she denied her this one small request then she would be unhappy. Rei knew this was going to add to her own agony. Holding in her arms the one that she loved, and knowing that it was but a fleeting moment. Still, if it would make Minako happy...she would do anything.

Rei reached out cautiously at first, letting her hands rest on Minako's arms. Her skin was soft under Rei's fingers, warm and smooth.

'_Just a quick hug.'_

She brought Minako to her in a tight embrace. Her heart soured and her body was filled with thrilling sensations. It was not a hug anything like the ones of the past. This new, uncharted territory that she was finally delving into, it was unbelievable. Everywhere Minako came into contact with her tingled. Breathing in Minako's scent, her light perfume became intoxicating.

She wondered at the softness of the body pressed so firmly to hers and tried not to shudder in delight. In this instant. In this one moment of weakness, something entirely new was born within her. Something that she would never have realized she should fear knowing. The unexplored element of her nature that she held pent up within herself, never releasing nor acknowledging.

Desire.

One cannot remain innocent forever. And ignorance can only shield a person for so long. Rei's own ignorance had led her into a situation from which she could not retreat so easily. In her mind she began to imagine things that she'd never even considered before. Imagining new ways that she herself could bring happiness to Minako. Ways that she could touch Minako to bring her pleasure. Rei felt her body grow hot all at once. There were so many things that she suddenly wanted to do to the woman in her arms. She started to let one hand run gently through the shimmering golden strands of Minako's hair.

Then she froze.

Their shadows stilled in the quiet.

'_What am I thinking! I should not be enjoying this! It is wrong!'_ Rei pulled back, looking down at a slightly dazed Minako. _'What have I done?'_

Rei found her words again after a long, uncomfortable silence. "There," she said, forcing her voice to be calm. "Are you satisfied?"

Minako blinked, slowly looking away from Rei. "Yeah. I'm...satisfied."

"Quit worrying so much about useless things from now on."

Minako looked back up at Rei, smiling. "Rei, you are not useless."

'_She is smiling. What a relief.'_ Now Rei could smile too. The light from the softly glowing torches illuminating both their smiles. "I guess I am good to have around when you need help with your numbers," Rei teased.

"You're good to have around all the time. Goodnight, Rei." Minako turned abruptly and quickly walked away. Rei watched her until she was gone from her sight.

'_What was I thinking?'_ Rei thought with grief. _'It is not right for me to think this way. She has Makoto. She's the one who is able to hold Minako, not me.' _Rei paused the thoughts she'd had while embracing Minako came rushing back into her mind_. 'She is the one who gets to...to...'_

The corridor became brighter as flames leapt higher along the walls.

Something snapped inside her. Anger welling up from within, staying their all of a minute before deflating completely, leaving her feeling emotionally exhausted.

Being angry with Makoto was useless. Minako had chosen her and there was nothing Rei could do about it. This scared Rei. Scared her so much because she realized now that she might give up everything else just to love Minako. Should anyone be allowed to feel so selfish? Did other people exist who felt such misery? Love was such a horrible thing, and it was tearing her apart on the inside.

She needed a distraction. She needed something to take her mind off of Minako. Maybe a trip home would help?

No. She would miss Minako too much to do that. She remembered the last time Minako had left the Moon and didn't want to repeat that experience.

Throwing herself into her training? Spending extra time in her studies? That might work. But, then, Minako would worry about her again. What could she do that wouldn't rouse Minako to worry about her. She couldn't keep distancing herself like she was. There had to be a way to dull the pain. Something to fill this aching in her soul.

Rei sighed and leaned back against the railing, letting the night air cool her heated skin. There weren't many things that Rei could do in which she wouldn't think of Minako. And this new element, this new need she felt, was not going to make things any easier. Why, oh why had she done that! If Minako asked her to jump from one of the towers of the Palace, would she do it? She paused as she stared at one of the flicking torches on the wall across from her.

"I would ask her which tower, and gladly comply..." She put a hand over her eyes and sank to the ground in defeat, sitting in the dim corridor.

"I am such a fool."

_Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Shall I Compare Thee?

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, or Happy whatever you feel like celebrating. I so should not have been able to sit out on the carport last night and been perfectly comfortable. I should have been freezing my ass off. It's December and I want my cold weather, dammit...

Oh, here's another chapter of this story you've prolly already forgotten about 'cause her royal laziness spends her free time playing PC games.

**Chapter 6: Shall I Compare Thee?**

"I thought you said that you weren't going to ask me any weird questions today."

"That was before you scared a hundred years off of my life when you jumped out of my wardrobe this morning."

"You have no sense of humor."

"Really, Minako, this is not a 'weird' question. It is very simple and I cannot understand why you are giving me trouble about it."

"Oh fine, 'Lord' Artemis–

"Do not be sarcastic now."

"I'll answer the damn question." Minako reclined on the couch, propping herself up on one arm and giving her mentor an aggravated look. "Why is red my favorite color?"

Artemis nodded, his feathery white hair moving elegantly with the simple motion. His lineless face watched Minako attentively, waiting with infinite patience. He was a small man. Short and slim, with a delicate build. His hands, which rested upon a notebook in his lap, bore only the calluses he acquired from a lifetime of writing.

"It's my favorite because..." Minako looked upward, as if the answer were floating somewhere above her head. "Just because."

"I have had better answers from four year olds."

"Then ask _them_!"

"I just want to know why. Why do you like it? Even if you do not answer me, at least think about it."

"There's some deep meaning to this, isn't there?"

"If, by deep, you mean that I am trying to teach you something that will better you as a person and a guardian, then yes."

There were a few minutes of silence between them. Minako was in no rush to answer and she knew that Artemis would wait all day if she made him.

"I like it because it's warm."

"That is all?"

"No."

"Care to exaggerate?"

"No. But I know I'm not leaving till I do." Minako didn't want to explain. Sure, the question was simple enough, but she didn't have a logical answer. Why did she like the color red? No matter what answer she tried to come up with, the same reason kept popping up in her head. It was a very silly thing too. She had no idea why such a thing would sway her into liking the color so much. The simple fact was that red was the color of that one tunic Rei wore a lot when she practiced. In fact, almost everything Rei wore was some shade of red. She made the color look so good in Minako's opinion. Even her eyes could appear more red than violet sometimes. But was that any reason to make it her favorite color? Just because it reminded her of a friend?

Artemis sighed. "Alright, I will get to the deep meaning now. You see, just by asking a person something so simple as what their favorite color is, one can gather a bit of information about that person. It can tell you a lot about their feelings and what they like or dislike. Maybe it can even tell you something about yourself. Or so it is thought."

"And does my liking red tell you anything?"

"I can only assume. It is not an exact, but on Venus each color can be perceived a certain way. They are symbolic of things. What do you think of when you see the color red?"

Minako shifted on the couch, looking down at the floor. _'It's more of 'who' I think of,' _her mind answered.

Artemis, not waiting for her response, continued, "I will tell you what the majority of Venusians think then. The color red is the most emotionally intense of colors. It usually symbolizes things like passion, strength, power, and love. So I would think that these would be the types of things that you are attracted to."

Minako's gaze snapped in Artemis's direction. "Attracted to?" Her voice came out stilted.

"Yes, but this is just an assumption. We have only known each other for a month and I have been unable to observe you anywhere outside this room. Therefore, all that I have to work with is your culture and what little information you have given me about your life up to this point."

Minako nodded, some of her worry easing, though she couldn't imagine why she should be worrying to begin with.

"For all I know, you could be attracted to the more negative aspects of the color. Blood, war, violence, anger. I am hoping that is not the case."

Minako grinned. "Maybe it's both?"

Artemis smiled back, nodding and writing something in his little book.

Minako laid her head on the arm of the couch. "What does violet symbolize?"

"Hm?" Artemis asked, still writing.

"Violet, what does it stand for?"

"Oh. Spirituality, nobility, and mystery, to name a few." He brought his pen to his mouth, thinking.

There was a soft smile on Minako's face. "Appropriate," she said in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. So, what's _'your'_ favorite color?"

-+-+-+-+-+-

"It's hot in here."

"This is the third time you have said that. I already explained why the room temperature is at its current state."

"Why use fire to heat your little concoctions? Just get Rei in here and use her to do it. It'd be faster too."

"Rei informed me that she is meeting Usagi this morning for something, so she will be with her for a while. And I am not going to use one of my friends as I would a stove or a candlestick, Mako."

"She wouldn't mind, Ami."

"I will not take advantage of her kindness." Ami held a vial held between her index finger and thumb, swishing it back and forth in small motions. "Why not just leave if the climate in this room is so unsatisfactory to you?"

Makoto opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to look over at Ami. "Because the couch is comfy, I'm too tired to go somewhere else now, and I don't feel like putting my boots back on."

Ami paused, sighing before putting the vial into a slotted stand at the end of her work table. Shaking her head, and taking a cylindrical glass from a cabinet below the table, she glanced over at Makoto. The woman was stretched out on the couch across the room with her feet hanging over the edge. Her eyes were closed and she looked absolutely content to stay there for the rest of the day. Makoto was in the half of the room that Ami had set up to relax in, though she didn't find herself doing much of that lately. Ami stood in the half which contained all of the implements she needed for her experiments. It was her laboratory. The walls of the room were lined with bookcases set upon the hard wood floor, surrounding the couch Makoto now occupied, as well as three chairs and a low table. A set of steps neatly separated the two halves of the room, her work area being on the slightly elevated half. The room had been used as a place for training and teaching in the past, and this was probably the space the instructor had made use of. It may have also been a stage of sorts at one time before that.

Ami continued her task, knowing that she would not succeed in trying to get the lazy woman to relocate. She filled the cylinder halfway with a blue-tinted liquid. "Where is Minako?"

"With Lord Artemis."

"Lord Artemis?"

"He's her special instructor, sent from Venus. I don't know much about him, but I hear he's really old. Minako says he's pretty close friends with Luna."

"Oh." Ami retrieved the vial from the slotted holder, pouring its contents into the beaker.

Makoto sat up, leaning against the back of the couch and looking over at Ami. "Jealous?" She asked.

The vial slipped from between Ami's fingers as she was returning it to the stand and she fumbled to grasp it. "Jealous of what?'

"Someone other than you has a special instructor."

She set the vial into the stand carefully, sighing in relief. "That is not such a big deal."

"I guess it wouldn't be to someone who has a special instructor in every subject. You've only been here for two months and already you're bumped up to a higher level."

Ami blushed. "I do not think that Minako has a special instructor for the same reasons that I do, but I will withhold my opinion on that matter. As for myself, I cannot help the fact that I need to be taught at a higher level than others my age. It is only because I remember things with perfect clarity and always have. If it were not for that, I do not think that I would have such above average intelligence. I just have an abundance of information stored up here." She pointed to her head with her free hand while she stirred the mixture in a slow counterclockwise motion with the other, beginning to count lowly.

Makoto shrugged. "So, you have a good memory. Minako does too, but she doesn't apply it to her classes at all."

"10, 11, 12..."

"In fact, she gets worse marks than I do in some subjects. I've tried to get Rei to help her out, but she's always meditating, or in the training room. Been a bit busier than usual these past months."

"23, 24, 25..." Ami nodded. She'd noticed the Fire Guardian's preoccupation with such things too. Her instructors were demanding much more from her now than in the past.

"I bet she could get higher marks if she studied more, like Rei does."

"39, 40, 41..."

"She'd much rather get attention in other areas than academics. She's more flexible than me and Rei, and she can do these impossible flips. Her speed is second to none. You should watch her sometime when she's training on her own." Makoto leaned back onto the couch again. "She's always showing off in the training room."

"57, 58, 59, 60." Ami finished stirring and looked into the cylinder with a critical eye. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Ami asked with sarcasm that was lost on Makoto, who looked back at her in confusion.

Ami suppressed a smile. "Anyway, I do not think that you quite understand what I mean when I say that I remember things with perfect clarity, Mako, so I will give you an example. If, next month, you were to ask me about this conversation we are having now, I would be able to repeat it to you word for word. Not only that, but I would recall facial expressions, tone of voice, and even what you and I are wearing. So, if we were to apply this to books, maps, charts, and...well, you get the idea?"

Makoto nodded. "I think so. Ami, that's really something."

"I suppose it would seem that way. But it is not always so pleasant to remember some events. My mother knew this, and that is one of the reasons I was never permitted to leave the Palace. She feared the emotional and psychological damage I might undergo if I were exposed to certain things at such a young age. Of course, that could not shield me completely. She realized this the day that I found one of our servants, an elderly woman whom I had come to know and love, in one of the halls, dead. I can still remember how cold she felt, and that pained expression on a face that I had always known to be smiling..."

Ami's hands had stilled while she was talking. She blinked, looking at the finished mixture in front of her and then over to Makoto, who's face stared back at her with a blank expression, her own eyes distant. Ami watched her for a moment, knowing that she was recalling something from her own past.

"Mako?"

Makoto jumped at the sound of Ami's soft voice. She sat up slowly, looking around on the floor. Locating her boots, she grabbed them and began pulling them on. When she was done with this distraction she sat in the middle of the couch, her elbows resting on the tops of her thighs, chin propped in her hands.

"Okay, so maybe having a perfect memory wouldn't be great for some of us. I can understand your mother's thinking. But I don't think you'll have any problem here on the Moon. And if by chance you do, well...can't you just recall the good stuff and not the bad? Whenever a bad memory pops up, just smother it with something else. You could think about the nice things more often, like...um," Makoto rubbed the back of her neck in a frustrated gesture, not looking at Ami, "sunrises and sunsets, and rainbows, and big fluffy clouds, and kittens, and those little purple flowers that grow in the field near the lake, and..."

Ami felt the dreary mood lift from the room as Makoto rambled. The things she listed were very random and Ami found herself suppressing giggles.

"...and your first kiss."

Makoto's list ended, and so did Ami's giggles as, suddenly, she recalled the image of Makoto and Minako, engaging in an intimate kiss, illuminated by the soft glow of a single candle. Why would that pop up now of all times? She frowned as the scene began to play out again in her mind; every detail clear, as if it had happened yesterday.

"By the look on your face, it does not seem that you are taking Makoto's advice, Ami." A familiar alto reached her ears.

Ami's eyes shot over to the doorway where Rei now stood.

Makoto got to her feet, turning to Rei. "Rei? How long have you been standing there?"

Rei looked at Makoto with an amused expression, her features looking a bit strained as she did so. Almost as though she was forcing herself, Ami noted.

"Usually, when I hear someone use those words, Makoto, it always makes me wonder what I missed. It is a statement that invokes one's curiosity."

Makoto just stared at her, unmoving.

"Since Ami began explaining her wonderful eidetic memory," Rei finally answered.

"Why do you leave that door open, Ami?" Makoto muttered.

"Extra ventilation. Some of the chemicals I use emit vapors that can be harmful if inhaled for long periods of time. Keeping the air in the room circulating will–"

"Little purple flowers?" Rei teased Makoto, cutting Ami off before she went into one of her already famous tangents.

Makoto's shoulders tensed. "Shut up. You'd do well to forget that."

"And the kittens and the rainbows?"

Makoto didn't reply, opting to head over to where Ami was standing behind her work table.

Rei decided to take a seat in one of the chairs near the couch, facing the other two occupants of the room. She crossed her legs, leaning on the armrest and propping her chin in one hand. Then, she noticed something. "It is awfully hot in here, is it not?"

Makoto laughed at the comment immediately and Rei glared at her. "My thoughts, exactly," Makoto said in Ami's direction.

A motion next to Makoto caught Rei's eye, and she looked over just in time to see Ami raise one hand, snapping her fingers once. Makoto's laughter trailed off and she glanced at Rei, the Fire Guardian shrugging in response. They both looked at Ami with confusion, and then it hit them. And oh did it hit them.

"Damn!" Makoto brought her arms up around her torso. She could feel goose bumps cover her skin, and her breath was suddenly visible in the chill air of the room. "Cold!"

Across the room, Rei was mimicking Makoto's actions. She nodded in agreement to Makoto's outburst, though the words had almost been inaudible over the chattering of her own teeth. This wasn't just cold, it was down right freezing. Rei was impressed. Seemingly without effort, Ami was able to change the climate of the room and regulate it to stay at a certain temperature. She was definitely in tune with her element. To be confident enough to use her element outside of the training area and in a room that contained two of her friends? Yes, her control was incredible. Almost on par with Rei herself. Almost...

Rei relaxed as her body began to return to its normal temperature. She reclined again, leaning on the armrest and letting her body readjust. "Talk about a cold snap," she gloated, looking pointedly at Makoto.

"Can't you just stay quiet as usual?" Makoto, who was still trying to keep herself warm, glared at Rei indignantly.

Ami looked up as well, smiling in Rei's direction. This joke was meant to be on Makoto, and Rei could see that Ami was not surprised that she was no longer affected.

"Are you never satisfied, Mako?" Ami giggled. "Only minutes ago you were complaining about it being too hot. Now, you are too cold?" She shook her head.

"Yes, why not just wear a coat? The rest of us find the temperature in here comfortable enough."

Makoto turned sharply in Rei's direction, heading down the steps and walking over to where she sat, stopping in front of her. She stared down at the Martian, her teeth still chattering.

"I've got a better idea."

She lunged at Rei, grabbing her around the waist and effectively pinning her to the chair she was sitting in. "Ami may have qualms about making use of your element, but I sure as hell don't."

"I am not your personal heater!" Rei snapped at the clinging brunette. She pushed on Makoto's shoulders, trying to dislodge the woman, but it was of no use. Makoto was many times stronger than Rei and was not going to let go. She attempted to pull herself up, using the arms of the chair as leverage, but Makoto clung all the more. Rei succeeded only in moving the chair back an inch or two.

Meanwhile, Ami was finding the show funny indeed. The tall Jovian totally dominated the smaller Martian. Rei's calm visage was completely broken as she shouted curses at Makoto, futilely trying to push the woman away from her. Ami was about to take pity on them and return the temperature to normal when she noticed someone appear in the doorway.

"Wow, I knew you guys were close, but I didn't know you were this close. Honestly, if you're going to have an affair, you shouldn't be so careless." Minako leaned against the doorframe, her head tilted to one side, an indulgent smile upon her face as she mocked them.

Makoto let go of Rei so fast that the chair almost fell backwards, as Rei was still pushing against the taller woman.

"I was just using her to get warm," Makoto blurted.

"Lovely choice of words," Ami's voice floated from the back of the room.

Makoto went on. "If you haven't noticed yet, it's damn cold in here."

"Why not leave the room then?" Minako asked as she stood safely in the doorway, reaching her arm into the room briefly before pulling it back out. "Seems like it's only cold in there."

Makoto gave her a half smile. "And miss the chance to torture Rei?" They both glanced at the Martian, who was attempting to pull herself back together and salvage whatever dignity she had left.

"Point taken," Minako giggled. "Hey, Ami, think you could adjust the temperature to something my delicate Venusian blood can tolerate?"

Ami stoppered the vial she was holding, then paused, looking over at Minako with a small grin on her face. "And miss the chance to torture Mako?" They both looked over at Makoto, who was rubbing her arms vigorously for warmth, teeth still chattering, and now rolling her eyes in response to the jibe.

"Point taken," Minako repeated with humor, walking into the room. As she did, the temperature gradually settled into something not only her Venusian blood would tolerate, but one that any of the races would agree was quite comfortable.

Makoto's teeth stopped chattering, and she chose to sit down in the chair that Rei had just abandoned. Rei now took the couch, which was just big enough for her to stretch out on comfortably.

"I thought you had lessons with Artemis," Rei stated as Minako leaned over the back of the couch, looking down at her.

"It was only an hour."

"Weren't you doing something with Usagi, Rei?" Makoto asked. "Thought it was gonna take a while. What was it about?"

Rei saw Minako looking at her with interest, but did not meet her eyes. "It was nothing serious. She just wanted some help with a few of the subjects that she is not doing too well in."

Minako drew her brows together. "Wouldn't Ami be a better choice then?"

"Ami is...busy most of the time," Rei replied casually. "Are you implying that I am not good enough?"

Minako shook her head. "No, it's just strange that Usagi would ask _'you'_ to help her with something."

"Well, she needed help in a subject in which I am probably most adept."

"Which one is that?"

Rei gave her a surprised look. "Elemental training, of course."

Minako frowned. "She never told me that she was having trouble." She looked concerned and worried.

"It was nothing serious. Everything is okay now." Rei tried to reassure her.

Minako gave a small nod, but appeared to still be in thought.

Rei stared at her, not realizing she was doing so until Minako came out of her thoughts and met Rei's eyes.

"What?" Minako asked in response to the look Rei was giving her.

Rei managed a shake of her head. "Nothing, you just seem awfully curious today."

Minako smiled down at her, sending a pleasant flutter through her chest. "Maybe I've been hanging around Ami too much then," she said in a conspiratorial tone.

"I heard that," came the voice from the back of the room once more.

Makoto leaned closer to Rei and Minako from the chair she was sitting in. "And you said _'I'_ have the ears of a dog?"

The other two glanced at her, then smiled, remembering that time two months ago. Rei, remembering a time when she never would have imagined doing what she had done today. Rei had not tutored Usagi in a subject that she was most adept at. In fact, Rei was not sure that she was the one doing the teaching at all. No, the subject was quite the opposite, and probably the one subject that she was least familiar with...

_Earlier that day..._

"I am glad that you could make time for me, Rei."

Usagi exited her room, coming out onto the balcony and setting a small cup of cider on the glass surface of the table before Rei. Pulling a chair closer to the Martian, she sat down, looking with interest at the book the older woman was poring over. She leaned on the table with one arm, her chin resting in her palm.

Finally, Rei looked up from the text she was reading to find Usagi staring at her attentively. "Oh, sorry," she closed the book. "Just some poetry Luna assigned," she said, knowing Usagi was going to ask.

Usagi nodded as Rei reached for the cup of cider. "Do you like poetry?"

Rei took a sip of the spicy liquid before answering. "I suppose I do."

"Do you like romantic poems?"

Rei swallowed hard. "What? Do you mean poems about Love?"

"Yes, those are the ones." Usagi's face brightened and she went on. "They are my favorite. I have even written a few poems."

"I have not read many Love poems." Rei set the cup down, sliding the book away and sitting back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. This was more to put some distance between them, as she had noticed that Usagi was sitting quite close to her. Though it was not overly bothersome, she found it uncomfortable for some reason. "You...write?" Rei asked.

Usagi blushed cutely, clasping her hands in her lap. "Not really writing. More like jotting down words and feelings."

"That would be writing, Usagi." Rei folded her arms across her chest.

"I guess so, but I am not very good at it. My grammar is horrible, and I cannot come up with the right words."

"Is this why you asked me here today?"

"No. No, it is not. What I asked you here for is not about words, it is about actions." Usagi looked down at her clasped hands.

Rei retrieved the cup from the table once more, raising it to her lips. "What kind of actions?" She drank deeply from the cup now.

Usagi hesitated, then tentatively began to speak. "Please, Rei, would you," a long pause and then the words came pouring out, "would you please teach me how to kiss?" She almost blurted the sentence, leaning forward in her chair as she did so, a pleading expression on her face.

That one sentence took away Rei's ability to swallow, causing her to end up choking on the cider. She felt as though half of the cup was now in her lungs as she coughed harshly, returning the cup to the table with a loud clang.

"Are you alright?" Usagi was out of her seat, her hands on Rei's shoulders, looking at her with concern.

Rei jumped to her feet, backing away as she did so, the chair behind her sliding across the marble beneath her boots. "Fine! I am just fine!" She managed to get out around a cough. She held one hand out in front of her to keep the distance between them. When her coughs finally subsided, she looked up at Usagi with a bewildered expression. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Now that reaction is totally uncalled for."

"I think that my reaction is perfectly befitting the situation," her voice was as unsteady as Usagi's.

"It is not such a ridiculous request."

"It is _'completely'_ ridiculous," Rei's voice grew louder.

"Then how am I supposed to learn?"

"How should I know?"

Usagi looked away from Rei, who suddenly realized that the blonde really was serious about this._ 'Damn, she will probably cry now,' _she thought with regret.

"I am not the type of girl that one finds themself wanting to kiss, am I? Truthfully, I have been thinking that a lot lately."

Rei opened her mouth to answer, but then found that she didn't have one. So, she thought about it. Though her brain was telling her to run from the room that very instant, she made herself calm down and consider the facts. Usagi was her friend and she had known the girl for several years now. The princess of the Moon was certainly pretty. Not a beauty like Minako (whom Rei held as the very definition of the word), but she was very near that. It would be ridiculous to think that no one would want to kiss someone like Usagi.

Rei walked over to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking out over the palace gardens below. "Wrong, Usagi," she answered.. "You are very attractive and there are many who would want your attention."

Usagi's eyes filled with new hope, and she quickly made her way over to stand next to Rei. "Then, will you help me?"

Why was she being so persistent? Rei was not one to give answers so quickly. She liked to think things over. When confronted with something like this, what was she supposed to do? She recognized this trait as one Usagi shared with Minako. Their spontaneity could be so frustrating at times that she was at a loss for a reaction. She didn't mean to be so negative; it was just a reflex.

"Why not Minako or Makoto?" Rei asked stubbornly, turning slightly away from Usagi.

"Minako is like a sister and I would be teased relentlessly by Makoto."

"Ami?" Rei tried.

Usagi shook her head. "Ami is just...well..."

"You were afraid she might have handed you a book, right?"

"Partly," Usagi admitted. "She is also younger, and I had the feeling that she would be the least familiar with it."

Rei nodded, but wasn't giving up. "Why do you want to learn anyway? It is not a necessary part of your curriculum, nor is it needed for your station."

Usagi seemed to think for a moment before answering. "The truth is, I think that I am in Love."

Rei's stubborn expression dropped as she turned back to Usagi. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I think that I am in Love."

"With whom?" Rei asked, feeling suddenly protective.

"You do not need to know that."

Rei set her mouth in a tight grimace. "If you do not tell me, then I will not help you."

"That is not fair," Usagi wined.

"As your Guardian, that is about as fair as you will get from me."

Usagi leaned back onto the rail. "Always pulling out your Guardian card..."

Rei stood as she was, wearing a displeased expression.

"Alright then," Usagi said, looking up at Rei. "If I tell you, then does that mean that you will help me?"

"I did not say that."

"Then it will stay my secret."

Rei stepped forward. _'So, this is the secret that Minako was referring to.' _Now she understood.

"If you tell me, then I will consider the idea."

Usagi nodded with a slight, hopeful smile. "First, though, you must swear that this will stay a secret between us. You will tell no one of anything that I say to you today. Now, swear."

"I swear."

Usagi looked skeptical. "Swear by your ancestors," Usagi commanded.

"That might offend them," Rei said simply.

Usagi thought for a moment. "Swear by the Stars then."

"Stars sometimes fall, Usagi."

The Princess looked frustrated. "Swear on your mother's grave."

"My mother is not dead."

"Swear on your grandmother's grave?"

Rei cleared her throat. "I did not much care for her."

"Oh, for the gods' sake, swear on something!"

Rei let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. I swear on my honor as the Princess of Mars that I will not divulge anything that is said between us here today to anyone, ever, until you so deem otherwise."

Usagi seemed pleased with this as she gave Rei a silent nod of approval. "Alright then, I will tell you now. The one that I Love is..." She let the moment draw out in what Rei thought might be an attempt at building suspense, her eyes wandering across the garden below. "Endymion," she ended with a smile playing at her lips.

Rei was surprised. "The prince of Earth?" Then she thought, 'When did that happen?'

Usagi nodded.

"But, Usagi, he is–

"I know. I know that a relationship with him may be impossible."

"He has many admirers and you are just one among them all. It will be dangerous to Love him. You could make a great number of enemies. And relations with Earth are rocky..." Her list was getting long.

Usagi nodded again, and before Rei could continue, she spoke, "I am well aware of all the consequences. I said that I 'think' that I am in Love." She gave Rei a hard look. "You promised not to tell."

Rei bowed her head. "I will not speak of this to anyone. Besides, if I were to tell Makoto, she might hunt him down. I highly doubt that Earth would appreciate losing its Prince."

Usagi giggled, nodding as Rei looked back at her. "Rei, this is not a request from your Princess, this is a request from your friend."

Rei smiled back and nodded.

"Now," Usagi began, "about my other request."

Rei had the sudden urge to jump from the balcony, but restrained herself.

-+-+-+-+-+

"Take a look at this one: 'On Mars, it is illegal to walk, unclothed, through the Royal Palace between sunrise and sunset.' So, does that mean it's legal at night?" Makoto lowered the book she was reading and looked over at Rei, who was still lounging on the couch, her mind now coming back to the present.

"I had never heard of that one. There must be a reason it was written, though." Rei turned onto her side, watching Makoto flip the page before she looked back up.

"Really? You sure you didn't do any late-night streaking back in your days at the Palace?"

Rei grunted in reply, while Minako laughed from her position in the chair next to Makoto's.

"Ami, why do you have a book like that?" Rei grumbled, ignoring the laughter.

"It is a fairly new text. It arrived last week with a few other things from my parents. My father has a rather strange taste in books, and an even stranger sense of humor, I might add." Ami was still in the lab, scribbling notes in a small book that rested in front of her on the worktable. Rei wondered what strange things Ami herself might be up to.

"What's wrong with 'Odd Laws of the Moon Kingdom'? It's an interesting book," Makoto defended. "I like it."

"It's amazing that you're even reading." The blonde beside her swung her legs over the arm of the chair, leaning her head against the other arm, her hair hanging over the edge.

"Here's another good one: 'On Venus, it is against the law to ride a sheep through the market of the Capital on the fourth, seventh, and thirteenth day of the month.' What the hell?" She looked over at Minako. "Can you even ride a sheep? How is that possible?"

Minako's eyes were closed and she gave a little shrug. "Dunno. Somebody must have done it, and those are unlucky days." There was a pause and the sound of pages being turned. "Maybe we should try it some time. On one of the lucky days of course."

"I do not think that we have any sheep big enough," Rei put in.

Minako opened her eyes slightly and scowled at Rei. "Is there something you are trying to imply?"

"What do you think?" Rei gave a half-smile.

"Don't worry, Rei. I won't try it. What idiot would do any of the things listed in that book anyway?"

"Hey, hey, here's another one," Makoto interjected quickly, still riffling through the pages. She looked down and read the first thing her eyes landed on. "Okay, this one is from Mercury: 'It is illegal to engage in sexual activity in the Main Library of Mercury..." Makoto stopped reading aloud as she scanned the page, her eyes moving in slow 'z' patterns.

"I'm starting to understand why those laws were written...and the kind of people they were written for." Minako said, looking sideways at Makoto.

"Well," Makoto said, laughing at Minako's words. "I'm glad I didn't grow up on Mercury."

"I am quite sure that it is not allowed on any planet, Mako," Ami scolded, donning a light blush.

"Come on, Makoto, keep reading. It's getting interesting." Minako sounded amused at Ami's discomfort.

"How about one from Jupiter?" Rei asked, though she was trying not to sound interested.

Makoto's attention went back to the book. She flipped through some more pages, looking for one from her own planet, and read the first one she found aloud. "'On Jupiter, it is forbidden to kiss an opponent in the midst of combat.'" She put a hand to her chin in thought as she stopped reading. "I wonder if they still enforce that..."

"Isn't it good to live on the Moon?" Minako asked lazily.

Makoto nodded, turning another page. "Yep."

Ami looked up from her notebook, observing the two of them. "I am almost certain that there will be a second edition," she said with finality, her face set with a mild frown, the blush still staining her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Rei's mind was sidetracked again. _'Kissing_.' Just the topic Rei would like to avoid. _'Seems like that subject has come up a lot today...'_

_+-+-+-+-+-+_

"I said that I would _'consider'_ it."

"And? What is your answer?" Usagi looked up at her with an expression that made Rei feel extremely guilty, and for no reason at all.

'_I do not have to do this. I did not say that I would do this.' _She forced herself to look away from Usagi's pleading face. Those bright blue eyes begging her in a way that was quickly melting her resolve. She would not be taken in by that innocent face that was so like another that she knew._ 'She is like her in some ways.'_

Usagi's hair was unbound today, flowing freely down her back, bright in the midday sun. _'A little like hers, but hers is not so pale. Hers is like gold.'_

Rei was slowly giving in to the idea, but at the same time, another thought struck her. One that she was sure would get her out of this situation. "Usagi, there is something that you should know. This may even change your mind." She felt mildly embarrassed. Though Usagi was in the same position as she was, it was still something that she never wanted to admit to anyone, and never imagined that she'd tell her own Princess. This whole situation was totally bizarre to her.

"I have never kissed anyone," Rei admitted lowly trying to keep her embarrassment from showing on her face.

Usagi didn't exactly react the way Rei had expected. Well, Rei really didn't know what kind of reaction to expect to begin with. But, Usagi blushing, smiling, and suddenly looking at the ground was not it.

"Really?" She asked in a delighted voice, clasping her hands under her chin in front of her. "You have really never kissed anyone in your whole life, Rei?" Excitement danced in her eyes as she went on. "I would never have guessed that. You of all people. How can you not have?"

Rei grimaced. "It is not expected of me, and I find that without meaning it is a waste of time. Besides, if I cannot have the one I Love, then I will not settle for second best." She said this firmly, as it was something that she told herself everyday when she tried to answer that nagging question in her mind: Why did she not just find another and learn to Love them?

"There is someone you Love, Rei?" Usagi's voice held a touch of surprise as she became somewhat more composed.

Rei remained silent for a few moments. How could she answer that? "My interests have nothing to do with this. You are the one who wants the help, not me."

"Oh." Usagi's voice sounded strangely dejected.

"I suppose you have realized what an unqualified candidate I am for your tutoring," Rei said, hoping she had managed to change her mind.

Usagi looked at Rei, her eyes filled with determination that the Martian had never seen there before. "No. You are perfect, Rei. I think that if it were anyone else, I would be wasting my time." She quickly took Rei's hand, an action the brunette did not resist, and led her inside from the balcony. "Isn't it funny? I have finally found something that you are not good at."

Rei jerked her head up, a scowl on her face. "How do you know that already? I have not even done anything."

"Then you will help me?"

"I..." Rei struggled to find her words. "If you still wish it, then yes."

"We will really be helping each other then."

"I do not need help." Rei didn't much care whether or not she was good at it. She just wanted to get this over with. The sooner the better.

"Assuming that you are an expert already I see."

"How will either of us know if we are doing this right anyway?" Rei asked as they stood in the middle of Usagi's room, balcony doors now closed. "Neither of us have half a clue as to how it is supposed to work."

"Well, I am not completely ignorant at least. I know about some of the basics. I have seen it done a time or two." She took a step towards Rei, standing very close to her now.

Rei continued looking at her, waiting for further explanation. Her expression spoke volumes; she was not going to make this easy.

"You just put your lips to mine."

"Why do 'I' have to do it?"

"Oh, fine. I suppose that I can do it. Or, maybe, we could go at the same time."

"You make it sound like we will be lunging at each other. I would like to keep all of my teeth, if you do not mind."

"There will be no lunging. You lean. We lean towards each other," Usagi corrected.

Rei made no move. Merely stood in the same place, looking down at the blonde, who was now fidgeting. A minute passed in silence.

"No one is leaning," Rei stated in a bored tone.

"I was waiting for you to start."

"I thought that you supposed you could do it. Now you want 'me' to lean?"

"Judging by our height ratios, yes. I think that you should be the one leaning towards me."

Rei was suspicious. "You made that up. Explain yourself."

"It is perfectly logical. You are taller, and so is Endymion. I expect that Endymion will be the one to make the first move. Therefore, it only makes sense that you should be the one to start kissing me." Usagi smiled in satisfaction at her own cleverness.

Rei still looked unconvinced, but made no move to argue. What evidence did she have to prove the blonde wrong?

"Shall we begin?" Usagi said, looking up at Rei.

The corner of Rei's mouth tightened in a nervous gesture as she prepared herself. _'Fine mess I have gotten myself into here.' _She thought._ 'I could have backed out. Maybe she would have cried, or worse, but she would have gotten over it eventually. I hope that I will never have to do something so embarrassing for her sake again.'_

Rei kept her arms firmly at her sides, hands in a semi-fist. Finally, she began to lean downwards, towards Usagi, who watched her expectantly. As Rei got closer, Usagi closed her eyes.

'_Why did she do that? Is she regretting asking me to do this? Is she afraid? Should I close my eyes too? But then I will not be able to see where her lips are...' _Rei considered stopping to ask Usagi if something was wrong, but she was so close to her now. Just one more inch and it would all be over. Before Rei could change her mind, she closed the gap between them, touching her lips to Usagi's. She barely registered how soft they were in the two seconds that she felt them against her own, before she pulled away quickly.

She stood rigidly, watching Usagi open her eyes to stare back at her with a flat expression. Rei knitted her brows, waiting for her to say something. When no statement was forthcoming, Rei finally asked, "Well?"

Usagi's expression stayed the same as she answered, "I think that I would have better luck practicing on one of the marble statues in the hall."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So, Ami, what is this stuff you're making here?" Minako looked over Ami's shoulder at the small corked bottle that sat on the work table among the few books Ami now had spread about.

"It is something that I have been meaning to try for a while, but other things got in the way," she said distractedly, jotting something new down in her book.

A laugh from across the room made them both look up. The source of the laugh was Makoto, who appeared quite comfortable lounging in her chair, reading a book (It was another one that Ami's father had sent) and totally oblivious to her surroundings.

Ami smiled at the Jovian's immersed state then went back to her work once more. Minako looked from Makoto to Rei, who was apparently sleeping now. Her back was turned outward, toward the room's occupants, which was a shame because Minako wouldn't mind seeing her sleeping face. Maybe then she would feel comfortable looking at that face. Without the danger of those dark eyes turning to look into hers. There had been something new in them lately. For the past two months she felt those eyes on her, and when she looked into them she was intrigued. What was it? Did the others see in Rei's eyes what Minako saw? Did they feel the warmth, the fear and excitement those deep red-violet orbs caused?

She'd thought that things were back to normal between them now, but it still didn't feel like the normal from before. Rei had a lot of work to do nowadays and that was understandable. It wasn't her fault that they didn't get to spend as much time together as they once did. Rei still gave her friendly hugs from time to time. They were very brief, but then again they always had been anyway. Artemis told her about things like this once in one of his past lectures. He'd said that she shouldn't expect to always have her friends to herself. She knew this of course. It wasn't like she thought that Rei would always be close by her.

Lately, though, the thought of losing Rei, of Rei spending all of her time with someone else, made Minako feel...jealous? Envious? Angry? Too many emotions to count would nag at her as she told herself that Rei wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Hoping that was true. It wasn't like she owned Rei, though. She had no right to protest anything Rei chose to do. So what if Rei decided to spend her time with another.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ Minako thought, _'I have Makoto anyway. I won't get lonely.'_

Minako looked away from Rei and back to Makoto, who was silently reading, a steady smile on her face. Makoto, who would spend time with her whenever she asked. Who was loyal and kind. A beautiful woman with a perfect body. What was there not to L-like? Minako found herself searching Makoto's eyes now and then. Trying to find something similar maybe. Something like what she found in Rei's eyes? What she found was contentment and peace. There seemed to never be any shadow of doubt in Makoto's eyes. Minako was happy with Makoto and found no real flaw in their relationship. Then why was she still searching?

Minako sighed, causing Ami to look up from her writing.

"Something wrong?" Ami asked, following the direction of Minako's gaze.

Minako looked back down at Ami. "No, not really. Kind of tired from listening to Artemis rant on and on for an hour."

"Is it not interesting? I heard from Mako that he is quite old. He must be very intelligent."

"He has guided a long line of Venusian Princesses. A few great grandmothers of mine."

Ami's eyes were wide. "That is quite old, almost ancient."

"I'll say. He doesn't look old, though. He could probably pass for my older brother."

Ami nodded. "That must be his gift. Immortality of such a degree is only present in a few lines on each planet. Luna shares this trait."

Minako thought for a moment. "How can they stand to be alive for so long?"

Ami answered with ease. "They have something important to live for. It is their passion. It is what keeps them going. Something that they cannot live without. Whether it is their job, or something else, I am not sure. At least, that is the reason my father gave me when I asked."

Minako raised one brow in Ami's direction. "You're exceptionally wise today, Ami."

Ami went back to her notebook. "Not really."

"So, you have to find your passion? Something to keep you busy for years to come? Can't live without it. Right now I can't think of a single thing that I would want to experience for thousands of years," she said with a laugh.

"I can," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Minako looked up to see Rei sitting forward on the couch, one arm hanging over the back. Minako couldn't help but think that the position actually seemed inviting in a way.

Minako blinked, clearing her thoughts. "You could?" She asked Rei in a skeptical tone. "What could you find to do for thousands of years to come?" She came around the front of the worktable, leaning back on it and placing her palms face down on its surface behind her. Rei was watching her with those eyes again.

Minako's thoughts took a strange turn as she received that gaze._'I wonder if you ever chance to think of me the way others do, Rei,'_ Minako thought, observing her. '_I can't help but wonder how you look when you make Love. How does the calm and silent Guardian behave in such a state?'_

"Do?" Rei's bewildered voice caused Minako to smile.

"Yes. What could you possibly find to do for that long?"

An unusual blush washed over Rei's features and her eyes took on an almost shocked look. "I would prefer not to describe it that way."

Minako's expression was a confused one. "What is it then?"

Rei's guard went up. "I do not have to tell you."

"Then why did you answer in the first place?" Minako asked, disappointed.

"You said that you could think of nothing."

"So, you just answered to prove that you could?"

"Yes."

"That is so typical of you."

Rei opened her mouth, probably with a ready comeback, but Makoto interrupted. "Knowing Rei, she'd probably be content sitting in the front of her fire, meditating for a thousand years."

Rei and Minako both looked over at Makoto, who had yet to look up from her book.

"Rei, that is not healthy," Ami said from behind Minako, still writing in her notebook. "You need fresh air, sunlight, and regular exercise to stay in good health."

"I never said that was it!" Rei barked. "I do not live for meditating in front of the Fire."

"Well, you do spend a lot of time doing just that," Minako chided.

Makoto suddenly shut her book with a snap, rising from the chair. "Quit arguing already. It's a stupid argument anyway. Who cares about a thousand years from now? It's hard enough just worrying about tomorrow."

All three heads turned in her direction as she set the book she was reading on the table between the two chairs. "What _are_ you making, Ami?" She ignored their stares, heading straight over to where Ami was sitting. She picked up the stoppered bottle that contained Ami's latest experiment and studied it.

Minako watched Makoto closely._ 'You're just as bad as Rei sometimes, Makoto... A subtle break in your character and then right back into the norm. You have secrets too and I'm not sure that I will ever know them.'_

"What I have made is, hopefully, an effective method of keeping me awake."

"What?" Minako asked, hearing herself echoed by Rei and Makoto.

Before another word could be uttered Rei appeared at Ami's side. "Could you explain that one?" Rei prodded as both Makoto and Minako were still at a loss.

Ami took her time explaining. "Well, lately I have been finding myself...um, dozing in class at times. I was hoping to create something that will help me stay awake when I need to. This should do exactly that."

"Did you think about sleep, maybe?" Makoto leaned on the table, meeting Ami's eyes just as the shorter woman smiled at her question.

"Yes, I considered it, Mako. But I have so much to do during the day that I hardly get to read during the week and all. So, I usually spend the better part of a night with a book."

"You have been reading a lot at dinner lately, too," Rei added.

Ami looked down at her notes. "They are very good books..."

Rei sighed. "Did you not think to spend days like this one reading instead of concocting things to help you cheat yourself out of getting sleep? This little creation of yours," she motioned towards the bottle in Makoto's hand, "cannot be healthy, and I know you know that."

Ami stayed silent, neither denying nor confirming Rei's statement.

Minako soon spoke up. "It really isn't a bad idea."

She ignored Rei's glare of disapproval, continuing, "There are lots of other things you could use it for. It would come in handy for soldiers on night watch. The palace riders might be able to use it for their couriers on long runs."

Rei's disapproving look was gone, replaced with a stare that Minako had come to label as surprise in these past years.

She put on her usual smirk she reserved just for taunting Rei. "I can think of a lot of good uses for the stuff if it works."

Before she could give Rei enough time to get fired up, something occurred to Minako as she looked at the bottle in Makoto's hands. "Ami, how are you going to know if that works or not? Don't you have to test it? I don't see any animals in here."

"I never use animals," Ami said, sounding a tad offended. "That would be cruel."

'_This coming from a girl who practically freezes someone for fun?'_ Minako thought with irony.

"I usually just test these sorts of things on myself to be honest. The worst that could happen is getting a little sick."

"Absolutely not," came Rei's firm voice.

Makoto's statement immediately followed Rei's. "You can test it on me."

"Do what?" Minako asked, not sure she had heard that correctly.

"How is she going to know if it works unless someone tries it?"

"An animal is good enough," Rei argued.

Makoto shook her head."Our bodies are different from normal animals and humans. The animal might die. Would you hurt Ember?"

"Use rats!" Minako broke in. "The filthy little vermin would be perfect."

"Minako, we don't have to risk hurting anything if I try it. It's not like it can kill me. Ami says the worst is I'll get sick or something, and I trust her judgment."

"I will not let you do that, Mako," Ami finally added.

"Why not? It makes more sense if I do it."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, no offense or anything, but I'm tougher than you are. I have the capability of healing more rapidly than you do because of my body build and high stamina. Your smaller body would take longer to recover."

Ami looked as surprised as Minako felt. That actually made sense, but was Ami going to agree?

"I will not let you test something that may cause you harm. Besides, you have no reason to get involved with this anyway."

"No reason? We're your friends, Ami, and it doesn't make sense for you to be the one to test it."

"I agree," another surprise, from Rei this time. "Though I do favor the choice of using animals, it seems that neither of you will allow it. If this has to be done, it should be Makoto, or even myself."

Makoto nodded, while Ami shook her head.

"However," Rei continued, "if I find that the results are too strenuous, or any of this interferes with our duties as Guardians, I will have to ask that you cease testing or start using animals."

"Sounds good," Makoto complied.

Minako nodded, thinking that it was the best Ami was going to get from the stubborn and overprotective.

Ami wasn't satisfied. "I did not agree yet."

"I won't let you test this or anything else, Ami." Makoto's tone was humorous.

Minako could tell that Ami was not going to win this argument short of doing something drastic.

"Then," Ami began, her voice taking on a desperate tone, "then I challenge you for the right to test it!" She pointed at Makoto in a way Minako remembered seeing most children do upon apposing an adult's decision that they should go to bed early. There was a certain rigid strength in that pose, so dwarfed by Makoto's tallness, but still proclaiming the message that she could take whatever the Jovian could dish out. She was not going to give up without a fight.

"Sure."

"Really?" Ami asked in disbelief, lowering her hand slowly.

Makoto turned and handed the bottle to Rei, who took it with reluctance. "I'll even let you pick the challenge."

Ami still looked as though she expected more resistance to the idea.

"But, if I win you gotta promise that you'll let me or Rei test this and any other future experiments you come up."

Minako knew by the look on Ami's face that she already had about twenty ideas lined up as to how she was going to make this all work in her favor. It was kind of scary when she thought about it. Ami's mind could be a very useful resource, but she sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of any plans the Mercurian came up with. Makoto was brave in more ways than Minako. But, sometimes she couldn't help but think that maybe it was half ignorance, or she was being just as stubborn as Rei could be.

Ami eventually nodded, not really speaking much for all the thinking that was surely going on upstairs. Minako smiled, thinking on how Ami really was just a regular girl. Sure, she was a genius, and had already surpassed them all as far as their studies went. But she was normal in other ways. There were times when she was a bit too quiet, a tad behind in their conversations. And she must worry about the typical thing that girls her age worry about. Minako liked to see these moments when Ami showed that she had choices to make and things that she cared about. Defending herself was a good sign in Minako's opinion.

"I promise. In the future I will refer to you when I need something tested, but only if you win."

Rei, who was being silent up until now, finally spoke. "Makoto, you do realize that this will make us the equivalent of a rat."

"What? Rats are cute."

Minako mumbled something next to her. "You're thinking of mice, Makoto."

"There's a difference?"

"Well, yes..." Minako looked away and mumbled again, "I think."

Rei tried to keep to her line of questioning."Do we really have to fight over the right to test Ami's... potion?"

"She's making you sound like a witch, Ami."

"What am I supposed to call it?"

"I did not give it a name, and I am not offended. Call it what you want."

"If this stuff really works, I'm gonna get Usagi back for eating my share of the cake her mother made for us last week." Makoto's laugh was low and a bit dark.

"Your share was eaten because of the fact that you were half an hour late for our meeting..." Rei supplied. "You should have known better."

"She'll never touch my share again."

"Possessive much?"

"Like you aren't?"

Rei glared in Makoto's direction.

Minako finally cut in. "Digress much?" They both looked at her. "Come on, Ami. Tell these two what you're going to beat Makoto at."

"Already got your money on Ami?" Makoto asked.

Minako shrugged. _'Ami isn't going to pick something you're good at, Makoto. She'll pulverize you at something academic, is my bet.'_

"So, Ami, what's it gonna be?" Makoto prodded.

Ami smiled. Her face showed confidence that Minako found amusing. _'Here it comes!'_

"Mako, I challenge you to a fencing match."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"It was a good idea, Ami, really." Minako had a hand on Ami's shoulder, trying to provide what little comfort she could to the silent girl.

"So, should I eat something before I drink this?" Makoto, wearing a smile that could light an entire coliseum, held up the bottle containing Ami's 'potion' (as Rei had so dubbed it).

Rei sat on the couch, hoping that the girl's pride wasn't too wounded by this defeat, and silently thanked the gods that Makoto had won. She really couldn't imagine letting Ami try to test her little creations. It was better this way. If they had forbid Ami to do it, Rei knew that wouldn't stop her. Being so serious about it, she would test it behind their backs, which was definitely not good. But with Makoto or herself doing the testing, it was at least controlled. If something went wrong, they would all know and be able to help.

"I assumed that you were not good at fencing," Ami's voice was unnaturally pleasant.

Makoto uncorked the bottle as she answered, "What happened to that great memory of yours, Ami? I never said I couldn't fence. I just don't really like it that much. Kinda boring, how neat and clean it is, though I think I've found a new appreciation for it today." She grinned in that triumphant way that was proverbial for annoying anyone who was receiving the expression.

"Yes, you did say something like that." Ami actually smiled, looking away and shrugging her shoulders. "It will not happen again, I promise."

Minako, feeling that she was no longer needed, came over to sit beside Rei, letting Ami stop Makoto from taking the potion.

"You do not drink it!" She said, her tone sharp.

Minako turned from the scene, grinning. "She really is good, isn't she?"

"Makoto has always been excellent at fencing," Rei answered with admiration.

"I meant Ami."

"Oh, Ami shows a huge amount of potential."

"Makoto certainly didn't take it easy on her." Minako said this with a little annoyance.

"Ami has the potential to be much better than Makoto at fencing. In about a year, she will be able to beat Makoto twice over."

"How do you guess that?"

"Ami loves it, and she is very confident. You can tell by the way she fences. But Makoto is more experienced in all areas of combat. She has fought more opponents, all far stronger than Ami."

"She has a chance then?"

"I think Ami is one who keeps her promises. The next time she challenges Makoto, she will make sure she can defeat her."

Minako agreed. "She learns from her mistakes."

"She is lucky in that way."

"Mako! Please try to cooperate."

Rei's attention was drawn to the back of the room where the other two were. They were both sitting on stools next to the worktable.

"Shouldn't I go run around the palace a few times or something. I'm honestly not that tired.." Makoto was saying.

"No, that will not be necessary. You can test it first to tell if there are any negative side effects. Then I can try it when I need to."

"How long is this supposed to last?"

"Probably about four hours."

"How will you know if there are any bad side effects?"

"When you start throwing up and glowing neon green."

Makoto jerked her hand back from Ami's grasp, gaping at her.

Ami smirked. "I am joking."

"Heh." Makoto let Ami take her hand again and watched as she applied three drops of the liquid on her wrist.

"Alright, that should do it."

"It tingles a little."

Ami nodded, grabbing her notebook from the table and beginning to jot things down again.

"Let's go for a walk," said Minako, out of nowhere, bringing Rei's attention back to her.

Startled, Rei's eyes met Minako's, which must have been watching her all this time.

"Where to?" She asked, for lack of any better response to the sudden request.

Minako shrugged, standing. "Doesn't matter."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"It very well does matter, Rei. Endymion will not be so cold towards me."

"I do not mean to be cold, Usagi. I cannot help the way that I am."

A panicked expression washed over Usagi's features. "I apologize. That is not how I meant it to sound. I–"

Rei laughed. "Be quiet already. You are making me even more uncomfortable."

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing. We are both at fault here, and neither of us have room to criticize." She gave Usagi a stern look.

Usagi giggled. "I understand. But how are we going to fix this?"

"I do not know. I have never harbored thoughts of kissing you, to be honest."

A nod from Usagi, and then a tilt of her head. Rei watched as Usagi's face went through a few stages of what appeared to be a display of her thoughts. _'This girl should really learn to conceal her emotions a bit more.' _Rei was inwardly amused with the blonde. _'Then again, maybe not. Usagi would not be Usagi if she did.'_

"Have you ever had thoughts of kissing someone else?"

Rei was caught a bit off guard by that one. And she couldn't bring herself to outright lie to Usagi after the girl had been so honest with her about everything. "I suppose I have."

Usagi tried to dig deeper. "Will you tell me who this person is if I ask?"

"I will not."

"Even though I told you of my own Love?"

"I do not remember making any agreement," Rei argued. "And I never said that I Love her."

"You never said that you did not Love _'her'_." Usagi replied quickly, arching one brow.

Upon hearing Usagi stress 'her', Rei cursed mentally for letting that slip. It made no difference, though. She still wasn't telling.

"You do not have to tell me, Rei." Usagi's voice was quiet. She spoke lowly, in an almost sympathetic tone. "That is a part of you that I find very noble. It shows that you value that feeling."

Usagi's words had an effect on Rei. What that effect was, she could not determine at the moment. It was something sad and at the same time it made her feel warm. Feeling a little closer to the girl that she pulled into an embrace. She hugged Usagi. Whether it was to thank her, or just for the comfort of having her there to hold didn't matter. There was something in Usagi that felt similar to her own feelings. Of wanting and not having. Of feeling selfish, maybe guilty, and even a little envious. A kindred soul.

Usagi's arms move upward, one hand coming to rest behind Rei's neck, the other hand on her shoulder. Rei made no move to stop her and found Usagi's blue eyes welcoming, so close in proximity to her own.

"Do you think it will help if you imagine that I am her?" Usagi's whisper drew Rei's attention to her lips.

Rei froze. Could she do that? They were awfully similar, even if it was just in looks. And wasn't she comparing them only minutes before? It might be worth a try. Her mind made up, Rei nodded. It was only a kiss after all.

She hadn't expected Usagi to react so quickly after the nod. In fact, she hadn't expected Usagi to be the one to do anything. But she was. Rei shut her eyes as Usagi pulled her close. She tried to imagine the one she Loved. That it was Minako's golden tresses beneath her touch. In her mind, the soft lips against her own were that of a radiant Venusian with eyes that would put the very stars to shame and skin softer than the morning mist. She let those fantasies that she denied invade her for now. Allowing them to lead her actions. She finally had Minako in her arms.

Usagi's grip tightened on Rei as the brunette pulled her even closer, taking over. She fell deep into the kiss, amazed at what it was doing to her. Fascinated by how another person could taste so wonderful. Taste wasn't something that she had considered when it came to Minako, but she was definitely considering it now. That one could experience another with all of their physical senses; It was an exquisite idea. Holding Minako in her arms without having to feel guilt or worry was such a release. This kissing thing, it was not bad at all.

She tried to hold onto her vision of Minako, but a part of her cried out rebelliously in outrage at her actions. Rei was supposed to be honest and collected, but what she was doing went against her nature, didn't it? To act out her fantasies using another, even if it was condoned, was unacceptable behavior. Rei was not one to lose control, and she would not be doing so now.

She suddenly became unable to continue imagining that the woman in her arms was Minako. Ending the kiss abruptly, Rei opened her eyes, looking down. She held a blue-eyed young blonde in her arms, but not the one that she was in Love with. To top it off, the woman in her arms was crying...

"Was it that bad?" Rei asked, chagrined.

"No." Usagi's voice trembled, as did her frame against Rei's. "Quite the opposite in fact." A small laugh into the cloth of Rei's tunic.

Rei didn't have a response and didn't really think that she would no matter what Usagi said right now.

"Gods, Rei," Usagi started, "does it not hurt, keeping this inside? It would be a sin not to tell her."

Rei rested her chin atop Usagi's head in a forlorn way, letting a frown settle on her face. "It would be an even greater sin if I did..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I did not know that Ami could do things like that."

"Me neither." Minako kicked a stray rock off of the path they were walking through the garden. It was nearing evening and the clouds hung heavy and dark over the Palace grounds. It would probably rain tonight, maybe even storm. "She's very intelligent, and always has so many new things to show us. Makes me feel a little inadequate next to her."

"Rest assured, there is nothing at all inadequate about you, Minako."

Minako grinned at Rei. "What an unexpected compliment."

Rei ignored the grin, turning her head away to look at something across the garden.

Minako decided to change the subject. "I've heard that there was trouble in the city yesterday."

"Yes, a demon appeared in one of the markets. A few people were killed before the guards managed to neutralize it," Rei said, appearing pained by the news she disclosed.

Minako knew the feeling of hearing about these incidents. To her, it was being powerless to do anything that gave her such anguish. "Shouldn't we be out there, Rei? Where there's a real enemy to fight, not just the ones we imagine around every corner in the Palace."

"Be grateful that nothing tries our skills inside these walls. That means our princess is safe. And that is why we remain here."

"Without the experience our skills will be useless when we encounter a real enemy." Minako explained, her voice rising slightly with the passion she felt for the subject.

Rei was more subdued in her replies. "True, but I am confident in the training that I have received. You should not be so eager to encounter a real enemy."

"But I worry about us sometimes. All of us. When the time comes for us to defend others, will we be okay? Will we be enough?"

"I do not have an answer for that, but I think that you should stop worrying so much about something that cannot be helped." Rei stooped to pick a small flower from the edge of their path. It had soft, gently curving petals and was blue, like the sky on a clear day, not the gray bleakness that hung over them now. Minako wondered if its scent was as lovely as its appearance, watching Rei twirl it idly between her fingers.

"What if it turns out that we're not good enough? One of us could even get hurt, or worse, killed. Then it'll all be for nothing. All this learning and training. Hours spent in classrooms and in the training rooms."

"Hours of honest work and studying that our ancestors before us partook in as well," Rei gave Minako a stern glance. "Remember that your predecessors all had the same duty. They must have had the same doubts running through their own minds at your age."

Minako shrugged, thinking of how Rei was talking like an old lady. "You can't tell me that you never have insecurities when it comes to our duty."

"I do not let them worry me. If I fail, then I did not try hard enough and am not deserving of my title. Besides, I doubt that I would ever fail to protect you."

Minako was still watching Rei as they walked. Rei, who was more mesmerized by that flower in her hand than anything else in the garden. _'Me?'_ Minako wanted to say that word out loud, but found herself unable to comply with her own thoughts.

Rei stopped in the middle of the path. "I can protect all of you. It is our duty to protect each other, as well as everyone else."

"Even if it means giving up your own life?" Minako asked cautiously, aware that Rei was tightening her jaw in a nervous gesture that Minako had grown accustomed to reading. After seeing that Rei was becoming uncomfortable, Minako changed her course, not wanting to run her friend off. "Never mind. That was inconsiderate of me."

Upon her statement, Rei turned to Minako and looked at her for a long moment. Minako couldn't help but feel that Rei was looking at her differently today. Something about the way Rei's eyes kept studying her face. "I do not mind at all. Please, ask me whatever you want. You can talk to me about anything. I did not realize that you worry about these things."

"Well, I do. I've often wondered about what I'd do in that sort of situation. I mean, I can say that I would gladly die for any one of you, but could I really do it? I think that I can, but..."

"Being alive is so much nicer." Rei said, pulling on Minako's arm gently to get her to start walking down the path again.

"Yeah," Minako sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with that way of thinking. It is reasonable that you fear death."

"But we're guardians, we're not supposed to fear death!" Minako kicked another rock off the path.

"Where did you hear that?" Rei asked.

Minako shrugged, not having an answer. They were deeper in the garden now, the smell of rain evident in the air. Minako didn't mind really. Rei usually knew when they should go inside. She was enjoying their conversation, even if it wasn't the most pleasant subject. She liked it when Rei talked to her like this. And the best part was that she'd said that Minako could ask her anything. She thought she might test the limits of Rei's 'anything' right now.

"Are you afraid to die, Rei?"

"Yes," she answered as if it were obvious. "There is a lot that I would miss and whoever told you that it is wrong to fear dying is ignorant."

"No one told me. I assumed that we shouldn't because of who we are. We represent a lot to so many people. They look up to us and I don't want to be seen as a coward. You and Makoto are brave and that's how I want to be seen too."

"We only appear brave on the outside, but there are some things that scare us." Her eyes turned from Minako back to the flower. "Anyway, it is fear that makes us brave. Knowing what you fear and still facing it, that is true bravery."

"You always say very wise things." Minako giggled, watching Rei's face turn red.

"That is common sense." She tried to turn away to hide her blush as they walked.

Minako rushed to stand in front of her, blocking the path. "Hold on, I've got another question."

Rei knitted her brows in annoyance. "You wanted to walk, why do you keep stopping?"

"Rei, is there anyone that you like?" Minako grinned at the shocked, almost panicked expression she received. It was obvious that Rei hadn't figured Minako would ask her anything like this. She seemed to be fishing around for something to say.

"Come on, quit kidding around." Rei tried to shoo her out of the way.

Minako grabbed the hand Rei was shooing her with, still blocking the way. Rei regarded her as if she had gone mad, stepping back from the blonde.

"You said that I could ask you anything. Were you just saying that?" Minako pouted.

"I do not say something if I do not mean it." Rei hastily answered, then shut her mouth tightly, realizing that wasn't going to help her out of this situation.

"Then tell me, please."

"There are plenty of people that I like," Rei pulled her hand from Minako's grasp as her grip weakened slightly. "I like all of my friends and a few of my instructors."

She started to walk around Minako, but the blonde was not giving up. Looping her arm through Rei's, she leaned into her and walked. Rei was forced to fall into step a little clumsily because of the extra weight now added to her right arm. Minako noticed that Rei was wearing her best "you are so annoying" expression, so she shot her a huge smile in response. At about that moment one of Rei's boots must have caught on a large crevice in the pebbles underfoot. She stumbled forward just slightly, but maintained her walk, all the while turning red.

Minako laughed. Rei glared.

"How do you expect me to walk properly with you hanging off of me like that?"

"If you didn't walk so stiffly...relax."

She mumbled something that Minako couldn't quite make out. "Beg your pardon?" Minako pulled on Rei's arm a little to get her attention back.

"Nothing." She looked back down at the flower in her hand.

Minako glared at the little flower for getting more of Rei's attention than she was. She decided to get it back in full again. "Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei said, in an almost timid voice.

"Are you in Love with anyone?"

Minako gripped the Martian's arm just in time to keep her from falling as Rei stumbled again.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She had never held anyone for so long before. Usagi clung to her, arms hugging her neck, head resting gently against Rei's shoulder. It was a comfortable type of closeness. One she was unaccustomed to, but found that she could tolerate from her princess. If she could serve the girl she held in any way, it was her duty to do so.

Remembering how Usagi had come to be in her arms, she tried to think about how she was to continue fulfilling her obligation. Usagi wanted to know how to kiss, but Rei was completely inexperienced. It was going to be a hard task, especially since she now knew that she could not imagine Usagi as Minako anymore. Like any challenge, Rei was going to have to meet this head on. No matter what it took, she was going to make sure that her princess knew how to kiss before this was over. Determination filled her mind, along with several 'battle plans'. Maybe she would go and find some books after all. It couldn't hurt to do some research on the subject. There had to be various techniques and approaches to kissing. She'd have to find the best one for her princess.

Nodding to herself, she decided that they should get started soon. "Usagi?"

"Hm?" Came a drowsy sounding voice near her ear.

"You can let go now."

The arms holding Rei stiffened upon her words, then, slowly, Usagi pulled away from her and took a step back, putting a bit of distance between them.

Rei noticed that her head was turned downward, and wondered if she was still crying. She'd thought the reaction was from the initial shock of the kiss, and that it had meant nothing more than that. Now, she couldn't help but think that something might be wrong.

Just as Rei was about to question her, Usagi looked up. "Yes, I suppose that I can," she said, smiling brightly.

Rei almost sighed in relief. "Well, then would you like to continue now? Or pick up again later? I was thinking about going to the library."

Usagi shook her head quickly, the smile never faltering. "No, Rei, that will not be necessary. I think," she tilted her head, still looking at Rei, "I think that you have taught me what I needed to know."

"I did?" Rei asked, bemused.

Usagi nodded, walking away from Rei. She went over to the balcony doors, throwing them open and letting a cool breeze fill the room. "Yes, and I cannot begin to thank you enough." She turned and bowed.

Rei put up her hands in protest. "There is no need for such gratitude. It is unlike you to be so formal with me." The determined little fire in her eyes had been extinguished, and she was feeling a bit disappointed in not being able to carry out her plan of attack, but she let it slide, allowing Usagi's smile to reassure her. She then crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at the door.

Usagi laughed, drawing Rei's attention back to her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Usagi was at her wardrobe now, opening it. She looked at Rei over her shoulder, "I do not mean to throw you out after all that you have done for me today, but I am having dinner with some guests my mother has invited later. I really must start preparing now. You know how awful I am at getting ready for these things."

"Yes," Rei felt herself relaxing in the presence of Usagi's more natural demeanor. "In fact, you should have started preparing yourself hours ago."

Usagi paused in her searching of the wardrobe long enough to stick her tongue out at Rei, who laughed in response. "Go on," Usagi waved her off toward the door. "Minako and the others are probably wondering where you are."

Rei was already there, but her hand paused on the door nob. A strange thought crossed her mind and she almost let it rise to her lips before she caught herself. Usagi wasn't that perceptive. Rei shrugged. "I will see you tomorrow, Usagi."

"Okay," came Usagi's muffled voice from within the wardrobe.

With that, Rei left Usagi's room. As soon as the door closed behind her she felt all the tension leave her body. Her walk back to Ami's lab started out relaxed and easy. She felt pretty good about herself, knowing that she had accomplished something in helping Usagi. But as she continued, her mind turned back to when she was imagining Minako. Did she do wrong in her actions then? Was that something like a betrayal? If Minako were hers, she knew that it would bother her if someone else did the same thing. So, of course it wasn't right. And Minako certainly wouldn't appreciate the fact that the friend she held no passionate Love for was fantasizing about her.

Rei felt a headache coming on as she neared the open door to Ami's lab. She really needed to lay down.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She was watching her again. Ami could feel those green eyes on her. The ones that made her nervous and warm. It made it nearly impossible to keep her mind on the game at hand. There was no way that she could play a decent game with this woman. A woman who had just learned to play chess in thirty minutes and was already displaying signs that she was quite good at it.

A while ago, Makoto had been rummaging through the latest box from Ami's parents. Ami would usually just look through the box once and never get around to unpacking it. Lately, Makoto had made it her duty to do so. Sometimes she would come across things that interested her, like today's find. When Makoto asked her what the black and white checkered board was for, she had been surprised that Makoto had never heard of it. Then, after a thorough explanation of its use from Ami, Makoto insisted that she teach her how to play the game. It wasn't like there was anything else to do at the moment, so she settled down at the table in the study with Makoto. Ami took one of the chairs, Makoto the couch. It didn't take long at all for her to catch on to what Ami was teaching.

However, no matter how well she was catching on, it was still no excuse for the difficulty Ami was having with the game. She wasn't used to her opponents staring so intently at her instead of the chess board. Whether this was a tactic Makoto was using to rattle her was indeterminable. She doubted that Makoto would be able to defeat her, but she was having such a difficult time concentrating. In times like these there were a few things one could do. Try to ignore Makoto entirely, which had been tried and failed. Ask the offender to stop staring, which she could not imagine doing. Why let Makoto know her tactic was working? And finally, she could simply remove the source of her discomfort. She settled to do just that by getting out of this room for a while.

Rising from the chair, she found Makoto's eyes following her movements, a strange glazed over look about them. She actually seemed to be in deep thought. "Mako?" Ami said, concerned.

Makoto didn't move, but she blinked, clearing the ghosts of thought from her eyes. "Yes?" She asked. Her voice hitched and she gave a little cough to clear it.

"Feeling any different?"

"No." Came the immediate reply from Makoto, who looked away quickly. She picked up one of the chess pieces from the side of the board and began studying it intently.

Ami didn't think she was telling the truth, but decided not to push it. "I am going to head down to the kitchen for a snack since I forgot to eat lunch."

Makoto nodded. There was no scolding from her about Ami's missed lunch or the fact that a snack just wouldn't cut it.

As Ami turned to go, still less than satisfied with Makoto's answer, her leg hit the edge of the low table. She gave a small cry at the pain and cursed silently, pulling up her dress enough to observe the red mark that would shortly form a dark bruise. "That is the third time I have run into this thing," she laughed.

Looking up, she found that Makoto was now gripping the chess piece she held very tightly and her eyes would not leave the board in front of her. There was a forced stillness in her posture as if she were concentrating very hard.

Ami stepped towards her. "Mako, are you really okay?" She laid a hand on her shoulder.

Makoto seemed to spring to life all at once, jerking suddenly away from Ami. She almost fell off the couch in her haste to stand. Ami straightened, the confusion she felt showing on her face as she watched Makoto move around the back of the couch, putting it between them like a barrier.

"Something _is_ wrong." Ami gave up on asking.

Makoto laughed, horribly forced, and gripped the back of the couch. "I wouldn't exactly say anything is wrong really. I'm not in pain or anything if that's what you mean."

"But something is different, right?" Ami tried to get closer to Makoto, but it seemed that they were just making circles around the couch.

"A little," Makoto nodded.

Ami was losing her patience. "What is it then?"

Makoto wouldn't look at her, and she laughed again, this time more naturally. "Sorry, Ami, I don't want to tell you right now."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because it would be very difficult to explain." She said evenly.

Ami was starting to really worry. She'd said that she was in no pain, but something was definitely making her uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you what. Let's just stop the game here for today and you can go get lunch. A meal, Ami, not a snack." She looked down at the chess board. "I'm pretty sure you can remember exactly where every piece on the board is anyway, so it'll be all right like this."

"Mako–"

"I'm going to go find Rei, alright? She'll keep an eye on me and make sure I don't start glowing green."

Ami couldn't see the point in what Makoto was saying, since she was right here and could do that just the same. "Then I will go with you."

"No!" Makoto said sharply, causing Ami to freeze in place. She was starting to feel a bit hurt by Makoto's eagerness to be away from her. "I mean, that wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Probably sensing that her words were having a negative affect, she continued, "What I really mean is that I'll explain tomorrow, okay. I'm not in any pain, but your potion is making me uncomfortable right now. Nothing dangerous by any means. So please, trust me on this?"

Ami didn't know what to do. Her good sense told her that she should not let Makoto out of the room, but at the same time Makoto was telling her in so many ways that she could trust her. It wasn't her words that finally penetrated Ami's good sense, but her eyes. When Ami saw the sincerity in them, she decided to go with Makoto's judgement. It was not something that she usually did, and it took a lot of effort to say what she did next. "Alright, Mako, you can go. But, you have to let me know about it tomorrow. I mean it." She gave her a reluctant glare and moved away from the couch, giving Makoto a clear path to the door. "Honestly, you are acting like a cornered animal. Go on." She made a shooing motion.

Makoto walked over to the door, stopping just before she went through it. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I promise." She gave her a half smile. "Don't worry, Ami. Grab a book and relax. We've got classes tomorrow." Then she was out the door, giving Ami no chance for a reply.

Ami's worry did not abate one bit, and she was left standing in a room full of books, without the slightest inclination to read any of them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Why do you want to know something like that?" Rei asked, hearing herself snap at Minako. She should never have been asked such a question by Minako of all people. "What concern is it of yours?"

"You said that I could ask you anything."

Rei struggled for a way out, finding one rather quickly. "Yes, I did say that, and I meant it. However, I did not say that I would answer every question you ask." Childish, yes, but anything to keep her from having to answer that.

Minako moved closer to Rei, invading her personal space as she always did when she was trying to intimidate her. "Why do insist upon acting like a ten year old?"

Rei didn't answer that either.

"I am sure that Usagi is very quick to confide the matters of her heart to you, but I am not so inclined to copy her."

In Rei's opinion, Minako's confusion was well put on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The secret between you two; the one that I was not to know about. She finally told me." Rei said with impatience.

Minako's confusion did not ebb. "You mean, about the dance lessons?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rei spoke. "What dance lessons?"

"Luna was making Usagi take dance lessons for months. I found out about them by accident and she made me swear not to tell any of you because she looked like an utter fool when she first started out. She was very self-conscious about it." Minako smiled. "Can you imagine the chaos that would ensue if Makoto had found out?"

Rei nodded, wondering why Usagi hadn't told Minako about who she Loved.

"You thought that Usagi had told me about someone she loved?" Minako asked, then just as quickly, her eyes went wide. "She told _'you' _something like that?!"

"No!" Rei countered.

"Oh yes she did!" Minako's voice was so forceful that Rei almost took a step back.

"It is a secret between she and I."

Minako came so close that their noses were almost touching and said lowly. "I'll just have to ask her then."

Rei was more overwhelmed by Minako's proximity than by her words. She was just thinking that they were about the same height now (and when did that happen?) And that it would not be so wrong of her to be the first one to lean forward, but at that very moment she sensed something to their left and turned her head sharply in that direction, away from Minako's blue eyes.

There was someone coming down a smaller adjoining path towards them. Minako had turned to look when Rei had, and they both stood there waiting for the person to come into view. All the while Rei was mentally thanking whoever it was with the greatest sincerity. Which pretty much crumbled upon seeing exactly who it turned out to be.

Minako raised one brow and glanced at Rei, who now donned the most neutral expression that she could manage. "Prince Endymion?" Minako asked, bowing. Rei followed suit beside her.

The man before them bowed as well. He was very handsome, in Rei's opinion at least, and had black hair with dark eyes to match. Tall and broad shouldered, there was strength in his bearing. His face showed his kindness easily as he spoke to them. "I knew that I heard voices," he said, sounding tired and relieved at the same time. "I have been wandering about for the entire afternoon now. This garden is so massive that it swallowed me up. How do you manage to find your way about it?" He paused, giving them an inquiring glance. "You are not lost as well, are you?"

A laugh sounded from Minako before she answered. "No, Prince, we've been here long enough to know our way around. You, however, probably shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where is your guardian?"

The prince looked down the path. "I honestly have no idea what has become of the poor man. I told him to wait by the entrance, but he must have followed me in when I did not return soon enough for his liking."

"Hm...that does present a slight problem for you, but I'm sure we can send a few of our people in to find him."

The prince smiled gratefully. "Thank you, that would be most helpful. Might I ask your names? You know who I am, but I do not seem to remember meeting either of you before."

"That is because we have never met." Minako supplied.

"However did you recognize me?" he asked. "I am not exactly resplendent in my best formal wear today." He gestured at his plain breeches and tunic. A nondescript sword hung at his side.

Minako crossed her arms. "Let's just say that some talented artists managed to capture your likeness very well. Your picture is in the chapter on the Earth in my political science book."

"I appear in a text book?!" The prince asked, surprised. Then he laughed, "Imagine that!"

Rei knew the picture Minako was talking about. It took up an entire page, and it was not at all surprising to find it missing from half of the text books in the class. All of those belonging to girls who seemed to find it necessary to pin it to the wall in their room or some other such nonsense like sticking it to their notebooks. Whether he knew it or not, and Rei opted to think he didn't, Endymion was something of a celebrity on the moon. A walking fantasy that every girl wanted to get her hands on. Now that Rei was able to see him in person, she couldn't help but think that maybe Usagi wasn't so wrong in falling for someone like this. There was something attractive about him. It wasn't his looks, though those were definitely worth noting. It was a feeling Rei got from him. A kind of sure, steady feeling. Power and strength. This man was a good person. That thought stuck with her as she stared hard at his profile. _'But is he worthy of our princess?'_

Suddenly, he turned, looking right at her. She heard Minako's voice and realized she was being introduced. "And this is Lady Mars Rei." She inclined her head toward him as he did in return.

"Ah, you are the one that I heard coughing earlier and I had thought you might be choking. I saw you on the balcony with another young lady. You gave me quite a startle and I was glad to see that it was nothing serious."

A flash of panic fluttering around in her stomach, Rei forced herself to smile. "I guess that is what I get for drinking too fast. You saw us from the garden?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes. Much earlier, when I had some idea of where I was."

Rei doubted that he could have overheard their conversation. He didn't seem the type to eavesdrop on others, and she hadn't even seen him earlier. Then again, she wasn't paying much attention to the garden at all then, her mind so distracted by what Usagi had asked her.

She noticed that Minako was giving her a questioning look, but Rei didn't feel much like explaining. "Shall we escort you to the exit? It might cut loose any minute now." She lifted her head a little to the sky.

The prince looked up. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I do not fancy being caught in a storm out here."

"Then let's go," Minako ushered them all down the path. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can send someone after your guardian. I don't think they'd be too happy about being stuck in it either."

Endymion agreed. "Of course! We should hurry!"

They walked quickly. Retracing their steps back was easy, and Endymion all the while commented on how elaborate and complicated the whole thing was. He sounded fascinated as he talked and admired it.

When they finally came to their destination, Minako fetched some of the guards from the hall, sending them back in search of Endymion's lost guardian. In the mean time, Endymion said that he had other matters to tend to.

"I have a dinner to attend in a few hours, and I really must prepare for it."

Minako smiled in understanding. "Putting on something a bit more princely?"

He laughed, nodding. A boyish grin spread across his face as he bowed. He gave his farewell and hopes that they would meet again before he was to return to Earth.

Rei watched him go with a critical look upon her face. Maybe he was alright. Well, as a person he was alright, but it was his status as prince of Earth that would not suit others as far as Usagi went. His parents would most definitely be dead set against it, and who was to say what Usagi's mother would think...

Still. "I can see why she might love him," she heard herself say.

Minako stepped up beside her. "Endymion? That's who Usagi loves? But they've never even met."

Rei felt as though her entire body would go numb, realizing what she'd just said. She turned sharply on Minako, grabbing her by the shoulders firmly. "You cannot tell her that I let you know that!"

Minako smiled slyly, cutting her eyes at Rei. "Hmm?"

"Come on, Minako. Promise you will not mention anything to her about this. I would lose her trust forever."

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that, Rei. It's awfully hard to keep something like this to myself. Usagi and I talk all the time. It could just slip out in the middle of any conversation."

Rei wouldn't loosen her hold. "Minako..." she said behind clenched teeth.

"Maybe if I had something to remind me not to..." She tilted her head, waiting for Rei to catch on to exactly what she was getting at. It didn't take too long for her to figure it out.

"You–you want some kind of payment for your silence?" Rei looked shocked and angry at the same time. "A bribe?"

"You make it sound so bad."

"It is bad!"

"And it is especially bad to tell other people's secrets, isn't it?" Minako pinched Rei's cheek, making her scowl all the more.

"What do you want?"

"Not sure. I'll have to think about this. It's not everyday one gets a Martian princess under her thumb."

Rei appeared to be trying very hard not to yell as she spoke. "My honor is on the line here. I do not have time to play games."

Minako folded her arms across her chest, her face brightening as an idea came to her. "No, you don't have time for games, do you? That's a problem."

Minako waited, her smile adding to Rei's distress. Rei found that her smile could be as irritating as it was attractive. Only, Rei couldn't really tell if she disliked that or not. Would that make her odd, liking something that irritated her?

"Alright," Minako began, "here are my conditions."

Rei stopped her before she could go on. "I will not do any of your class work."

Minako gave her a scandalized look. "As if I would ever have you do that. I am not a complete moron, you know. I do try to do my work. Sometimes I procrastinate a bit too much, and I may turn it in a tad late at other times. But I do get it done." She pouted, putting on a nice show of looking offended.

"The thought did cross your mind though," Rei threw in.

Minako dodged Rei's statement, looking as if she hadn't heard her at all. "Anyway, these are my conditions."

"Oh, you had a backup plan." Rei kept her smile in check.

"You will be attending the festival this year. I was upset that you didn't go last year, and I heard that you hadn't gone to any of the previous ones."

Rei felt as if she had just escaped execution right at the ax's fall. That was it? Attend the festival? That was nothing at all. Although, Minako was in the dark about whether Rei had attended the other festivals. She actually had, but under different circumstances than what the princesses usually went under, maybe breaking a few rules in the process. Minako would never even guess at what she had done at other festivals.

"Alright, I will go to the festival," Rei agreed, readily.

Probably a bit too readily in Minako's opinion. "You will?"

"Of course. As long as you do not tell Usagi about my failure to keep her secret, then I will go."

Minako was now looking at her suspiciously. "I'll make sure you keep your word."

"I will. I always do." Relief swept over her, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about Minako telling Usagi. She didn't really think that she would have anyway, but it didn't hurt to have some reassurance. And besides, she'd gladly go the festival if it would make Minako happy.

She looked up suddenly, the feeling of someone's eyes making her alert. There, standing in the entrance to the garden, was a man. A man so fragile in appearance that it seemed even a breeze might knock him over. He was short and slim with feathery white hair and eyes the color of amber. The feeling she got from him was strange because it contrasted his appearance. Not a fragile feeling at all.

Minako noticed the direction of her stare and turned to regard what had caught her interest. Her expression changed to one of recognition. "Artemis!" She greeted, waving him over.

He took his time coming to them, his steps light, making no sound on the cobbled path. "What are you doing out here?" Minako asked as he stopped beside them.

"Enjoying the lovely weather," he answered, smiling down at her.

Rei considered the dark clouds, giving him a bewildered look that he did not see.

"And here I thought you might have been spying on me." Minako continued to smile as did Artemis.

"I would never dream of it."

Rei wondered if they always interacted like this, or if she was only catching a glimpse of the tamer side of their student teacher relationship.

"Have you met Rei?" Minako asked, ending the awkward moment for Rei.

"No, I have not yet had the pleasure," he said. There was no sarcasm in his voice now. That seemed to be reserved only for his pupil. Rei bowed as she was introduced but kept her eyes on him. She felt as though she should be careful of Artemis. If the things she heard about him were true, then this man was very intelligent and perceptive. She would have to take care in her interactions with Minako around him. What might he do if he knew of her secret?

"Rei and I were just talking about the fair." Minako said, after having made introductions. "I can't wait for it to get here."

"That will be several months yet," Artemis replied. Rei noticed that though he was addressing Minako, he still looked at her. She felt a creeping wariness invade her. Was he _studying _her with those strange eyes? Or was he simply being polite by trying to include her in their conversation? She couldn't tell, and that bothered her. His eyes left her abruptly, looking around at the garden. "Look at all these lovely flowers," he said, "I hope that they will be just as beautiful come fair time. What wonderful colors." He looked pointedly at Minako, who scowled back.

He laughed and Rei jumped at the sound, it was so unexpected.

"Lady Mars," he said, a bit enthusiastic.

"Yes?" Rei had thought she was doing well in not showing how uncomfortable she was around Artemis. Just being near him seemed to make her feel so young and foolish. Like she was a little girl trying to hide a big secret from a grown-up.

"If you do not mind my asking...what is your favorite color?"

Minako let out an exasperated huff, and Rei's bemused expression returned. She looked over at Minako, who shrugged. "Humor the man. He really has too much time on his hands and nothing to do with it."

Well, at least it was an easy question, with an easy enough answer. "My favorite color would have to be...blue, I guess," she said honestly.

Artemis was looking at her in that calculating way again. It bothered her so much that she looked away from him and back to Minako, who was now staring at her strangely.

"What?"

"Blue? Why blue?" Minako asked. "I would have thought...well, anything but blue."

Rei looked into Minako's eyes. _'As if I could ever tell you the reason,' _she thought. She broke the contact, remembering Artemis's presence.

"Blue is a soothing color. Cool and calm, it has a tendency to be associated with the element of water." It was almost as if Artemis sensed Rei's discomfort. He was giving her a way to avoid Minako's question. "A brighter blue can be exciting and energetic. A blue like the sky perhaps," he said, looking up. "Well, not today's sky."

Rei looked up as well. "Something unreachable."

Artemis smiled. "Yes, quite."

Minako was growing impatient with the pale man. "Must you harass my friends with your strange questions?"

"Well, seeing as I have only met one of your friends so far, I do not think that it should be such an inconvenience. In fact, I would like to meet your other friends, Minako."

"Let's keep the teaching inside our sessions, Artemis," she said with warning.

"Alright, then you will not be against bringing one of your friends to our next meeting. I would think that they might find it interesting and it will help me to better instruct you."

Minako stared at him, not appearing pleased at all with Artemis's sudden demands. "I'm not going to drag any of my friends with me. And who says they'll even want to come?"

"I do not mind," Rei put in truthfully. She had wanted to know for a while now what Artemis and Minako did in their sessions together.

Minako shot a glare at Rei that clearly said, 'you are not helping.'

"There you have it," Artemis said with a gesture of his hand towards Rei. "Though, I admit that I want to meet _all_ of your close friends, Minako."

Minako looked away from them both, still wearing her displeasure.

"I will make a request through the Queen if I have to," Artemis added.

This comment made them both look at him. Minako was disbelieving while Rei kept her face neutral. Her feelings at that moment, however, mirrored Minako's.

"You would do that? Artemis...," her mouth stayed open, but no words came.

Artemis still wore his gentle smile. "Do not look so serious, Minako. I am going to let you do this in your own time. You should not feel pressured into it, but I wanted to make it clear that I will have to meet them eventually. They are all a vital part of you that I must know."

Minako still looked unsure.

Rei put a hand on Minako's shoulder, causing Minako to look up, a touch of anger for Artemis shown in her eyes. "Stop making such a big deal out of it," Rei said calmly. Her grip tightened on Minako's arm, cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say. "Makoto and Ami will have no problem with it either. Ami has already displayed interest in meeting Lord Artemis." She let her hand drop from Minako's shoulder. "You should not question your teacher when he makes a request anyway."

The anger in Minako's eyes was now turned on Rei. "So you'll just take his side? Thanks a lot, Rei."

Rei was so shocked by the statement that she let the sudden anger she felt at being accused get the best of her. "Take his side?!" She tightened her jaw, and almost succeeded in stopping herself from saying what she did next. "Quit being so childish. Why can you not just see what is best for you?!"

Minako's voice was mocking, "And you would know what is best for me? Rei, the all-knowing."

Rei felt her anger flair, and just went with it. Consequences be damned. "I would know that you never take anything you do seriously. Are you ever serious about anything? About _anyone_?!"

Minako's face froze in what seemed to be shock.

A cough to her left and Rei was reminded of Artemis's presence. "I apologize. I did not mean to start an argument between the two of you. If it is that bothersome, maybe I will reconsider..." He started to say.

"No!" Minako said forcefully. "Rei has already decided that I should allow it, so it's settled. She's always right after all."

"You know that is not true," Rei made her voice calm, unable to ignore the feeling of Artemis's eyes upon her. She needed to get out of here, quick. Not giving Minako enough time to answer, she turned to the man who was watching her. "I will be leaving now, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Artemis." She bowed, then glanced briefly at Minako before walking hurriedly past Artemis and into the hall. She could hear Artemis behind her.

"Well, then Minako, I think that I will continue my walk in the garden. Care to join me?"

Rei could not make out Minako's reply as she put her hand to her forehead, wanting to get as far away from the two as she could. What had gone wrong in the last few minutes? They had been doing just fine, having a nice conversation with the little time they got to spend with each other. Then a stupid fight, just like that. It always popped out of nowhere. _'So, she thinks that I am arrogant? Conceited? If that is what she thinks of me... If that is what it takes to get her to think of me, then fine.' _This would solve it all. It had to. _'I will take the thing she dislikes most and build upon it. I have to, if I am to keep my true feelings hidden from even people like Lord Artemis. This must work.' _Rei couldn't bear to lose Minako's attention, yet she couldn't let her know how much that attention meant to her. She felt another headache coming on. _'This is almost war.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Makoto leaned back against the door, letting out a long sigh of relief and closing her eyes. "That was...strange."

And that was an understatement.

She put a hand to her forehead, making herself remember why she had volunteered to do this. Ah, that was it. Because if she hadn't, Ami would be testing strange mixtures on herself, leaving them clueless as to what she was doing. Anything was preferable to that. But this? It had come out of nowhere, it was so unexpected. She'd have taken the pain, even the glowing neon green. At least that wouldn't have messed with her mind as much as this was.

It was almost comical when she thought that it was Ami, of all people, who had created something like this. It was Ami!

She really did laugh, only to quickly clamp her hand over her mouth, remembering that she was right outside the room Ami still occupied. She pushed away from the door, intent on getting as far away from the room as she could before Ami changed her mind and decided to come after her.

She shook her head. She couldn't let herself be anywhere near the Mercurian right now. She thought about the chess game, and how things had changed so quickly. It really did come out of nowhere. Simply put, one minute she had been watching Ami concentrate on making her move, and in the next she was concentrating on making her own move on Ami. She hadn't exactly realized what she was thinking until Ami had touched her, making the line between fantasy and reality very obvious. Then she had totally lost it. How could she show Ami such a side of herself? She'd panicked and acted like a scared kid. A cornered animal, she had called her.

'_I feel like an animal,' _she thought, her long strides taking her further away from the room. And Ami wanted to know what was wrong? What was she going to tell her tomorrow? She certainly wasn't going to tell her the truth. Well, not the whole truth. Because the whole truth would be too hard to explain. Small details popped into her mind now. Something about the way Ami looked when she was thinking. Makoto always got this intense feeling, wondering what was going to come of it, what was she going to say? It had always been just a friendly curiosity, but during the chess game it had transformed into something different. She'd watched her with eyes that found her every move enticing.

She suddenly felt so angry with herself. Ami was just a girl. _'This stupid potion is making me ogle Ami.'_

Where was Rei? She needed to find her. Maybe she could get her to go practice or something. A good long sparring match would be a great distraction. She could burn off this excess energy she felt coursing through her veins.

Makoto set off, beginning her search. She knew that Rei had gone for a walk, now she only needed to hope that she was near the end of it, because searching the garden was not going to be fun at all.

Coming around a corner, she almost ran over the Martian she'd been searching for. Rei's demeanor seemed less than pleasant as she addressed Makoto.

"Why are you out wandering the halls? I thought that you were supposed to stay with Ami."

Makoto ignored her grouchiness. "I've been looking for you. And Ami...well, actually that's what I need you for. That damn potion has done something to me. I think it might be a side effect. I couldn't tell Ami about it, and I don't feel comfortable telling you either. But still, I need your help for a while until it wears off."

Rei held up a hand to stop Makoto. "Tell me the side effect."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing and you'll laugh."

"I am not so immature as that."

Makoto shook her head and gave Rei a pleading expression. "Please, just drop it and come with me to the practice yard."

Rei looked as though she would argue, but then shrugged instead. "I suppose it cannot hurt. But only for an hour," she said. Makoto had expected more of a fight out of her, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Why is everyone being so demanding today? First Usagi, then Minako, and now you?" Rei tossed over her shoulder as she turned away from Makoto.

Something in her statement caught Makoto's attention. She stopped in the middle of the hall, a thought striking her. "Minako?" she said, looking off down the hall. She felt a strange little pang of excitement and relief, as she remembered something she ought to have much earlier. "Do you know where she is?" she asked urgently.

Rei pointed back the way she had come. "She may still be in the garden."

Makoto's smile was grateful as she looked to Rei. "I don't think I'll need to bother you after all. It was a bit hasty of me to just ask you to help me out of the blue like this anyway. Sorry to take up your time."

"No, it is alright. Maybe someone else has some use of me. The day is not over quite yet after all. Perhaps the cook needs help with dinner tonight," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, I said I was sorry. It's just that Minako will be able to help me a lot more than you can right now."

Rei looked a tad offended. "Really? And what can she do that I cannot?"

Makoto was twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her finger, looking suddenly nervous. "Well, that is to say...it's not really something you _can't_ do. It's just not something _we_ could do. Because that would just be too weird, and Minako probably wouldn't like that." Her face had turned red as she forced out the sentences. "At least, I hope she wouldn't!"

She looked up at Rei who now had on the most bemused expression she had every seen her wear. "You know what, I'm going to go," Makoto turned and started to walk off.

"The garden," Rei said hesitantly, "is the other way."

Makoto stopped, turned around, and marched past Rei in the other direction.

"Wait," Rei's voice stopped her. She turned back with an impatient jerk to see what it was Rei wanted.

"Here." Rei extended her hand. Makoto walked over to see what she offered. A small blue flower lay in the palm of Rei's hand. Makoto looked up at her with a raised brow.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Why hadn't she thought of Minako sooner? It was such an obvious answer.

She spotted Minako leaning against one side of the arching entrance to the garden. A storm had come up and she was watching the rain fall outside. Lighting broke the sky every so often and thunder rumbled in the distance. What luck to have a storm roll in now of all times. Things were leaning in her favor now, and she just hoped that Minako was in a better mood than Rei was. There didn't seem to be much tension in her as Makoto snuck up slowly from behind. She hadn't noticed her yet and Makoto was planning on using that to her advantage. She moved stealthily towards her target, ready to give her a real scare.

A sigh from Minako made her stop short. At first she thought she'd been found out, but then she straightened, realizing that she probably could have walked right up behind Minako and not been noticed. There was a note of melancholy in that sigh. One that Makoto never associated with the blond. Her blue eyes were staring up at the sky but didn't appear to see it at all. Neither the lightning nor thunder disrupted her gaze. Such deep thought was a strange sight on Minako's face. It could have been a different person leaning against that wall. The overconfident, lighthearted beauty was cast aside for the moment. Makoto wasn't sure how to approach her now. She felt uncomfortable. A crying Minako she could deal with. An angry Minako was even easier. This seemed more complicated and she knew that Minako wouldn't talk to her about it. They never burdened each other with their problems.

Makoto was reconsidering her idea when Minako pushed away from the wall, turning abruptly around, probably intent on leaving. Their eyes met and Minako jumped in surprise.

"Makoto?" She said in an unsteady voice, "Where did you come from?"

Makoto could have asked what was on Minako's mind, but instead she said, simply, "Jupiter."

Minako rolled her eyes and smiled. "Lame."

Makoto stepped closer. "Yes, but it got that frown off your face."

"I wasn't frowning."

"Well, you certainly weren't smiling."

Minako shrugged. "I thought you were supposed to be with Ami. Did she finish her testing already?"

"About that..." Makoto trailed off, suddenly realizing that she didn't know how to explain this to Minako. They never really talked about this kind of thing. They were certainly familiar with it, but they never actually discussed things like this with each other. She felt her face heat up at the thought of actually _saying_ what she felt like doing at the moment. Sure, sometimes she joked about it, but... _'This is ridiculous!'_

"Makoto?"

She could feel herself frowning. "Alright, I'm going to tell you about this, but you have to promise not to laugh."

Minako nodded, and though Makoto didn't believe she would keep her word, she was going to tell her anyway. She looked around the garden past Minako, then back over her shoulder at the hall behind them. Minako looked at her curiously, one brow raised. _'I can't risk someone overhearing this.' _So, she bent slightly until her lips were close to Minako's ear and whispered a few short sentences, her face turning red as she did.

Straightening, she studied Minako's face for a reaction. The corner of Minako's mouth was turning up in a smile that she was obviously trying to hold back. "Are you serious?"

Makoto put a hand over her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah..." She said weakly.

"An aphrodisiac!?" Minako's laughter rang loud throughout the garden and echoed in the hall.

"Quiet!" Makoto hissed, looking around frantically. "Not so loud!"

Minako continued laughing, coming to lean on the wall next to Makoto.

"I can't believe this."

"It was probably an accident."

"Probably?" Minako laughed harder. "Of course it was an accident! Can you imagine Ami making something like that on purpose?"

Makoto let out a small giggle of her own. "Hell no."

"We can't let her know about this. She'd die of embarrassment, or hold up in her room for weeks."

Makoto crossed her arms. "I'll have to think of some excuse, so she'll think her experiment was a failure, which it was."

"Well, I don't know about that. I certainly wouldn't be able to sleep in that condition." Minako snickered.

Makoto nodded, then, remembering why she had sought out Minako to begin with, she moved so that she was in front of Minako, one hand on the wall behind her. "So, I was wondering...if you're not busy the rest of the day..." Her throat tightened as she couldn't quite think of how to word her request. Minako was usually the one who instigated when they...well, when they did this sort of thing.

"Hm? Did you want something?" Minako wasn't helping.

"I want," Makoto couldn't form words as her mind was thinking of exactly what she wanted, hindering her ability to articulate. Her few coherent thoughts, she just couldn't say. _'I want you out of those clothes and into my bed. It should be so easy to say something like that to a woman you've slept with plenty of times already, idiot!'_

'_She has to be teasing me.' _As she looked at Minako, she figured she was right. Minako knew exactly what she wanted, if her sly smile was any indication.

Moving her hand from the wall to the back of Minako's head, she pulled the other woman up to meet her lips. _'This is much easier,' _she thought, pushing her into the wall, keeping their lips firmly together. She was expecting her urgency to be met and matched, so she was rather unnerved when it wasn't. Minako kissed her back in an absentminded sort of way. It was so distracting that Makoto pulled away suddenly, brows knit in frustration. "It something wrong?" she asked, genuine worry in her voice.

Minako's eyes focused on Makoto and she blinked, shaking her head. "No," she said softly.

Makoto sighed, feeling disappointment creep over her as she contemplated what to do next. _'Well, it's not like I'll die,' _she thought. "You know, if you're not in the mood–"

"No," Minako said firmly, putting her arms around Makoto now, "I said I'm fine." As if trying to prove her point, she pulled Makoto as close as she could. Makoto was left a little breathless and surprised at the sudden change in Minako.

'_Much better,' _she thought as Minako's lips found her neck. The combination of Ami's potion and Minako's hands slipping under her shirt were enough to make her knees buckle. She leaned against the wall for support. What she really wanted was to lie down. To lie down somewhere with Minako _'We should go to my room,'_ she thought, remembering where they were. However, her body was not cooperating at all with her mind, and Minako didn't seem to show any signs of slowing in her ministrations, which were becoming increasingly bolder by the minute. Makoto couldn't help but think that maybe Minako had no intention of moving.

'_It's not like anyone would be out here anyway...'_ It was raining after all. Who would go to the garden in the rain? And the thunder would be much louder than the two of them could ever be. And Makoto wasn't exactly opposed to having Minako right there against the wall in a somewhat public place. On the contrary, it actually added to her excitement. A little thrill worked its way down her back as she guided Minako's lips to her own again.

The thunder was perfect. The lightning was perfect. Minako's hands against her back were perfect. Everything was just–

"Are you two usually this intimate in such public places?" A strong voice cut through the pouring rain.

Minako suddenly went rigid in her arms and Makoto practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. Turning, she snapped harshly at the intruder, a short, skinny man who was walking towards them through the rain.

"That's none of your damn business!" She yelled. A well-timed streak of lighting broke the sky reflecting her anger at being interrupted. "And why the hell are you walking around outside during a storm, you moron?!"

The man's smile widened, making her anger rise.

She felt a hand tighten about her arm, and she looked back to see Minako laughing at her. "What?"

"Please, get your hormones under control," she said, rolling her eyes. "You looked as if you were going to fry Lord Artemis."

Makoto gawked at Minako for a moment before turning her head slowly to look down at the man who now stood several feet from her, still wearing that calm smile. _'Aw, shit...'_ she thought, deflating. Quickly, she sought to right her wrong by bowing as deeply as she could manage before the small man. "I apologize, my Lord. I didn't know who you were." Hold on, that wasn't right. "Not that it would be okay even if you weren't who you are. I'm just a bit stressed and–"

"Incredibly horny," Minako finished for her.

Makoto shot up, wearing a scandalized expression, her face turning a remarkable shade of red._ 'You don't just say things like that in front of an Elder!' _she thought in distress.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You were babbling. And you're not the first one to call him a moron, I guarantee you that." Minako glared over at Artemis. "Well, isn't this your lucky day, meeting two princesses and all."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jupiter."

Makoto bowed again. "It is an honor, my Lord."

"And to answer your question...," he began.

Makoto cringed.

"I happen to like taking walks in such weather. The lightning is a pleasure to observe. So beautiful and unpredictable, and so very dangerous at the same time. The power of the thunder rumbling in the heavens almost shakes my very soul, leaving me feeling very small. To be able to harness a power like that must be marvelous, Lady Jupiter."

Makoto's cheeks reddened at his comments. She did not know whether to feel complimented or insulted. Didn't he know that she wasn't in total control of her element yet? The small man was undoubtedly older and far wiser than she, and yet he didn't hear the gossip, all the complaints from the instructors? Or maybe he didn't really care one way or the other and was just saying what he thought appropriate, given the circumstances. Yeah, that had to be it. He didn't know a damn thing about her and was just making polite chit chat. Well, that's what most people did when confronted with the princess of Jupiter anymore. It was obvious that none of the other royalty were very fond of her, why should he be different? Ever since she'd been brought to the palace, years ago, the nobility had never really accepted her.

"It seems I have said something that displeases you? I apologize if that is so, my lady."

Makoto suddenly became aware that she was frowning, something she rarely allowed herself to do in front of others. Artemis was wearing a slight frown of his own, he almost looked concerned.

"No," she said with a waving motion, "you've said nothing wrong, it's just this weather. The chill is getting to me." She made sure to don the artificial smile she reserved for nobility. "I think that it would be a good idea to head in now," turning to Minako, "don't you think?"

She was finished with Artemis, her eyes meeting Minako's as the other woman nodded. Those worried blue orbs reminded her of something and she stepped over to the blonde, holding out the flower Rei had given her. She twirled it between her index and middle finger, smiling genuinely now. Minako seemed confused and looked back up at Makoto, a brow arched in question.

Makoto tilted her head, staring as she realized something. "Rei was right," she reached up to brush aside Minako's bangs affectionately, "it does match your eyes."

Minako looked back down at the flower, those blue eyes widening for only a few seconds then narrowing and looking off to the side. Makoto followed her gaze, Artemis was gone. Makoto handed Minako the flower, taking her other hand. She was eager to get away from Elder, who's sympathetic amber eyes bothered her to no end. "Come on," she said, looking one last time at the garden before leading Minako away with her, "it's his own fault if he gets sick, he's old enough to know better."

_Continued..._


End file.
